Changer
by pikajow
Summary: Kagome lived inside his heart, when she lived and after she died. But after something changes inside Inuyasha, Sesshomaru takes him under his care. Inuyasha can either accept his help, or die.
1. Chapter 1

**Changer**

**An Inuyasha Mpreg fanfic**

**Summary: Kagome lived inside his heart, when she lived and after she died. But after something changes inside Inuyasha, Sesshomaru takes him under his care. Inuyasha can either accept his help, or die. **

**Chapter 1**

He held her hand, his eyes set on her flushed face. She looked pale and weak, a pained scream torn from her throat. Inuyasha kissed her knuckles, looking to the midwide. Her features were set into a scowl as she instructed Kagome to breathe. Inuyasha felt helpless at her side. Kagome breathed in, exhaling with a scream. Cries chimed along.

Inuyasha looked to the baby in the midwife's arms, his heart stopping. For a second he felt like an arrow had went through his chest, Inuyasha looking away when Kagome gasped next to him.

"It is a boy."

The midwife cut his umbilical cord and wiped him off with a towel, her eyes solemn.

"His cries are weak," she told them, Inuyasha taking him when she handed him over. His small hands were fisted near his eyes, small blue veins running across his face. His face was purple, his small mouth parted as he cried.

They were weak and tired. Inuyasha knew then he would never survive the night. He hadn't expected for Kagome to not survive the night also. After giving birth she couldn't stop bleeding. She held their son, Tenshi, cooing softly to him as the midwife tried to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't though, and a few hours later she died. Inuyasha held their son, his cries getting weaker and weaker.

The midwife stayed until his cries were no more, his purple face now blue. The midwife put a hand to his shoulder, Inuyasha's stoic eyes looking to her. He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry badly.

They buried them by Inuyasha's tree, his hands shaking the entire time. The midwife left after saying a prayer, the tree seeming to glow as she prayed.

"Mother earth, we return to you the blessings you have given us."

Inuyasha ran through the forest, tears streaking down his face, a growl torn from his throat as he jumped up into a tree.

"Their bodies shall be returned, as their souls return to heaven, all too soon."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, jumping into the air and screaming as loud as he could muster.

"Wind scar!"

"We thank you for the lives they had lived and for the lives they had changed."

Inuyasha roared as he slashed the air again, light erupting from his sword. He growled as his sword shook slightly in his grip, the light flattening out a near mile of land.

Why?!

"But now, as they return to your cold embrace, we pray for you to cherish the death they have been given."

He landed on the ground in a crouched position, running towards a pack of demons that had erupted from the forest to consume his power. He jumped into the air, roaring his pain.

"In your kingdom, let them dance and sing."

Inuyasha slashed through them, yelling when one breathed fire.

"Wind scar!"

"Let them feast and laugh under the stars."

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled again, his arms shaking as he stood alone in a clearing. All the demons had been massacred.

"May their memory never be forgotten. Amen."

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his sword stabbed into the ground. He panted, fisting his hand in his hakama. His chest hurt, his eyes burning as tears slipped down his cheeks and onto the cold ground.

No one saw him since then.

XFive Years LaterX

Sesshomaru woke up to a sweet scent, his eyes opening slowly. A bitch was in heat from what he could smell, and though he usually starved off his musk, the smell was tempting.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" His eyes turned to Rin, his lips tilting up in a barely there smirk. She had grown from the little girl into a blossoming woman, her eyes bright as she ran towards him. She lived in Kaede's village, but once a year he would visit her. This time she had wanted to go on a walk.

She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, Sesshomaru sniffing the air to make sure the scent of a man did not linger on her. The sweet smell from the bitch was distracting but he found no trace.

"Where did you get those?" he asked in his low baritone voice, Rin stopping in front of him.

"I picked them for you. You always seem a tad down so I thought they would cheer you up!" Rin exclaimed, ever as naive in his presence. He had no intentions of mating her off. As a human, he felt she would find her own. She was not of royal blood, so he did not treat her as such. Kaede was strict so he knew she would find a good man.

The sweet smell rushed into his nostrils in an overbearing tide, Sesshomaru closing his eyes for a second. Rin thought he had fallen asleep, placing the flowers next to him with a giggle and running off. Jaken followed, ever so irritated by her presence.

Sesshomaru stood when a familiar scent underlayered the sweetness, turning towards the forest.

"Jaken, keep an eye on Rin. I have an errand to do," he told the green demon toad, Rin singing a good bye as he disappeared into the forestry. He began to run when the scent of demons began to erode the sweetness, the familiar scent setting a face in mind.

Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had decided to leave him be with Kagome after the death of Naraku. When he first fought him, it was to kill. As a half demon, he must have been weak. He had lost an arm for underestimating his ability. From then on he tested his ability, made him fight harder, made him improve and prosper. He may have been a half breed but he still carried their father's blood. Sesshomaru would have killed him if he could not honor his bloodline.

Word had spread of Kagome's death, and Sesshomaru felt he could link it to what he smelt now.

He stopped in a clearing, seeing a large cave built by a waterfall. It had took many years for it to form, but the large boulder that blocked the entrance was fresh. Sesshomaru looked to the skies to the many demons who tried to enter, a form of barrier keeping them out. Sesshomaru breathed in, his nostrils filled with the scent of Inuyasha.

He was in heat.

XXX

Inuyasha pulled off his hakama with shaking hands, his bleeding arm slowly healing. He had not expected the serpent demon who had lived in the cave, walking over to the small river that ran through the cave. It was blocked on both ends, the water seeping through the cracks. He reached a hand into his fundoshi, his hand coming back with blood. He undid it and stepped into the water, the freshwater painted pink.

He had not expected this to happen so early. He knew, as a half demon, gender change was common. Because they were such a low species, they had to change a number of things to attract a mate. Inuyasha was not of age until he met Kikyo, but then she was female so he stayed male. Then he was pinned to the tree, and since all time seemed to stop, he did not change. Then he met Kagome.

He bared a pup with her but it soon died. Being part demon, the pup needed a demon mother to survive, to draw on her energy. Kagome was not a demon, but understood the consequences of losing her life. She made it through the pregnancy though by using her priestess power, but died soon after with their pup.

Inuyasha punched the water, forcing himself to calm down. He would have to hide here for almost two or three weeks. Because he was a half demon, most higher up demons will ignore his scent, making him feel more secure. Lower class demons will try to take him sadly, but using Tetsusaiga, he had created a suitable barrier. He cleaned himself and washed his fundoshi, sighing as he tried to clean away the bloody discharge, his arm healed.

The screeches of the demons outside suddenly became quiet. Inuyasha had gotten used to their screeches, having been locked in here for the past few days, fish his only food source. But he knew better than anyone else that silence in a forest was never good. He wrung out his fundoshi and got out the water, putting it back on. He put on his clothes, watching.

Tetsusaiga was impaled in the ground, it's blade shining a dull red. It was something he learned from Kagome, and when an intruder tried to break the barrier, the blade would turn an almost pink color. One hit against the barrier and the blade turned back to it's original color. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, calling tetsusaiga. It came to him, Inuyasha grabbing the hilt as he waited for a battle. The barrier was only strong enough to hold back lower class demons. Whatever broke down his barrier was a lot stronger.

Inuyasha raised his sword and waited. The boulder he had placed there screeched as a blade cut through it, a scent Inuyasha knew too well filling his nostrils as the boulder fell back in two.

"Sesshomaru."

The devil himself stood there, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes as he waited for his move. But instead of fighting, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. Inuyasha did not sheath his own, cautious of his motives. He didn't need his sword to hurt him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted, not moving or advancing towards him. Inuyasha felt like he was trying to get him to lower his guard, and though he did aid him in the defeat of Naraku, he wasn't exactly willing to throw down his sword and call him brother.

"Sesshomaru," he greeted back, Sesshomaru raising both hands. That put Inuyasha on guard, but no acid sizzled on his fingertips.

What stunt was he trying to fucking pull?

"I am not here to harm you, Inuyasha. If I did, you would have been dead before you realized I was here," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes trained on his. Inuyasha growled, but slowly he lowered his sword.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped, tired, irritated, and angry. He wanted Sesshomaru to leave.

"I am here to stake a truce." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question but sheathed his sword. He was on full guard still.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru letting his hands fall back to his sides.

"Kagome was strong, so I had no problem letting you mate with her. But since she and your pup have passed…" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru taking a step closer. Inuyasha tried not to take a step back, not wanting to show he slightly feared him.

"You have gone into heat without a suitable mate. And, as a member of the Royal family, I refuse to let you stain our bloodline any further." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, an insult on the tip of his tongue.

"That is why I ask you return to the castle with me." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his heart stopped. But it slowly began back up again and his eyes narrowed. His fingers twitched to pull out his sword, but in the middle of a truce he did not dare. He may have been a half breed, but he still had honor.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru's lips turning down into a frown.

"I was banned from that high and mighty fucking kingdom because of being a half breed male. I'm not going to go there now because i'm half breed in heat," Inuyasha told him firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru did not speak for a minute.

"Would you prefer to bare a bastard child of a lowly demon?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha snorting. He thought of just leaving, but he needed a place to stay and hide. He would be damned before he bred a bastard child of a demon. Kagome had been his only mate, and he would die with that thought in his mind and heart.

"No. I prefer to be left alone. Each time this occurs I can just hide, since only low class demons will want me. I have no need to fear demons like you," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru's face becoming stoic.

"And what if I wanted to mate with you?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He knew from what his mother told him, mating amongst demon relatives was common. But he grew up knowing it as a taboo. He put a hand around the hilt of his sword, growling again as his temperature spiked with anger.

"I'd rather die first!" he barked, unsheathing his sword as Sesshomaru took another advancement. Suddenly he was right in front of him, his hand around his throat as he lifted him off the ground. Inuyasha gasped as his sword fell to the ground when Sesshomaru knocked it from his grasp, the large sword returning to it's weaker form.

"Die? After you fought so hard to live?" Inuyasha growled as his hand undid the thin cloth that kept his hakama up, the hakama barely clinging to his hips.

"You could never win against me Inuyasha. Not even with Kagome at your side." Inuyasha began to struggle as his hand slipped inside, his finger prodding his ass. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed his finger inside, his insides clamping around him. He pulled his hand away, his finger coming back with the bloody discharge.

"You will get weaker and weaker the longer you don't mate. You're body will soon be unable to fight against it's own desires, and unless you come with me, you will sire a lowly demons child." Inuyasha was dropped to the ground, his arm reaching for his sword. Sesshomaru pulled out his own, pressing it to his throat. Inuyasha growled but ceased all movement.

"If you do not come with me Inuyasha, I will kill you here." Inuyasha growled lowly, but he knew he had lost this battle. He panted through his nostrils like a bull, but his ears twitched back. He showed defeat.

Sesshomaru pulled away his sword, wiping the blood on his hakama. Inuyasha got up slowly, his legs feeling weak. He did back his hakama, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. He stared back stoically.

"First we have to retrieve Rin and Jaken. Rin will be your permanent maid. She will feed you, wash you-

"I can feed and wash myself!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru stopping his small speech. He narrowed his eyes, but did not comment anymore on it. With Sesshomaru at his side and his scent eroding over his own, no demons gathered.

Inuyasha had become owned, and he had never wanted so badly to murder anybody in his whole time of living.

**Author's note: Inuyasha is given two options that are both hard to choose from. Being a half demon is never easy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother not Lover

**Chapter 2**

Rin hummed softly as she picked some tulips by the edge of a river. The tulips had bloomed early, the sun shining on their white petals. She stopped when she saw a yellow one, her fingers running over the thick petal. It was the only one.

"Master?!" Rin turned around, seeing Lord Sesshomaru enter the clearing. She smiled, her smile widening when she saw Inuyasha. Her smile fell when she saw his angered glare he arrowed at Jaken. He seemed really unhappy, and Jaken hadn't even spoken to him yet.

Rin felt it was because of the death of Kagome and his baby. She looked to the yellow tulip, pursing her lips. She grabbed the stem, using a sharp rock to cut through the thick stem. It came away, Rin holding it to her chest.

She walked towards Inuyasha, her eyes set on his solemn face. He looked to her. Lord Sesshomaru looked to her in question but did not speak. She was glad for that, stopping in front of Inuyasha. She reached out her hand, Inuyasha blinking in confusion. He outstretched his hand though, Rin putting the tulip in his hand. She closed his fist, giving him a small smile.

"I know Kagome doesn't want you to be sad," Rin whispered, Inuyasha's eyes narrowing slightly. It wasn't from anger though, Rin hugging his stomach. Inuyasha pat her head awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Rin turned to Lord Sesshomaru, pulling away from Inuyasha.

She made a vow to make sure he would never be sad again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Inuyasha here to walk me back?" Rin asked, knowing Inuyasha hadn't been to Kaede's village in almost five years. He just didn't look happy at Lord Sesshomaru's side. Lord Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Inuyasha will be returning with me to the castle. If you wish, you may come with." Jaken sputtered but Rin felt a mix of relief and sadness. Inuyasha shouldn't go there. But she felt like if she went, it wouldn't be so bad.

"I shall, but I will have Inuyasha take me back so he may see Kaede and his friends and I can inform her of my leave," she reasoned, Lord Sesshomaru frowning. Rin didn't know why Inuyasha should have to go to the castle, but seeing his friends seemed like it would help him mentally. She could see he was damaged and Sesshomaru wasn't helping. She wished that would change overtime.

Surprisingly Lord Sesshomaru agreed and Rin got on Inuyasha's back, the hanyou jumping high into the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru will probably follow," Rin told Inuyasha, a small grunt his reply. The tulip he stashed away in his robes, Rin sighing against his back.

"I can see you are unhappy Inuyasha, may I ask why?" Rin asked, Inuyasha staying quiet. Rin felt like she probably had brung up a bad memory so did not speak anymore. But Inuyasha, after a long while of silence spoke.

"I'm becoming different, physically. For the next few weeks I cannot protect myself. Sesshomaru has promised to protect me," Inuyasha told her, Rin frowning. It must have hurt his pride to not be able to protect himself.

"I know how it feels to rely on others. It doesn't make you feel very highly of yourself sometimes," Rin told him, Inuyasha smiling softly. Rin was glad to see it.

"I relied on my friends and they relied on me. That was a time I felt pride to protect and be protected. Sesshomaru though…" Inuyasha trailed off, Rin patting his shoulder.

"No one says you have to like it. But, if it makes you feel better, I will be by your side to protect you too." They landed at the village, Inuyasha crouching so Rin could get down. Miroku and Sango's children ran towards them, Rin patting their heads as they gathered around her. They then went to inuyasha, asking a whole bunch of questions.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, the children turning towards him. They all chuckled sheepishly, Inuyasha smiling down at them. His smile became more warm as he looked to Miroku, Miroku walking up to him.

"You know, a lot of stuff has happened since you left," Miroku told him, Sango coming to his side. Inuyasha nodded, Miroku smiling sadly.

"Kagome would have been proud that your troublesome self made it this far," Miroku laughed, hugging his old friend. Inuyasha was shocked at first but returned the hug, hugging Sango who was pregnant again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You left and we couldn't find you. Why did you run?" Sango asked, Inuyasha smiling down to her. His eyes said it all. Sango wiped away her tears, hugging him again.

"Well since you're here, we shall throw a party!" Sango cheered, Miroku smiling as she walked away. His daughters walked away with her, Miroku picking up his son. Miroku turned and walked, Inuyasha following. Rin followed Inuyasha, glad to see him smile and bicker with Kaede. He still seemed pained, but happier.

Rin was glad.

They feasted well that night, the years harvest healthy and the fish plenty. Inuyasha bickered with Kaede about something, and she gave him some herbs.

"Mix it will all of your food," she told him, Inuyasha seeming out of place but nodding. Rin wondered why he was given the herbs. The herbs were used for her when she went onto her menstrual. They helped with pain and fatigue, along with the other downsides of a monthly.

Had Inuyasha found a new mate? She ruled it out and dropped it. It was none of her business.  
They ate till each was full, Rin able to drink a bit with the rest of the adults. She did not drink much, Inuyasha watching her closely besides the fact he was drinking three times the amount of everyone else. Rin believed he deserved it.

They had to leave all too soon, Rin packing up her things and heading outside with a tired Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was waiting in the clearing they left from, his eyes looking away from the setting sun to them. Rin could tell he had followed and watched.

"Let us journey," Sesshomaru ordered, walking out of the clearing. Rin was tired so Inuyasha carried her, Rin falling asleep his arms.

He would have been a great father.

**XXX**

Inuyasha scowled as they walked through the night, Rin held close to his chest. Sesshomaru was silent ahead of him, Jaken by his side. In the beginning he had whined but he soon became silent. Inuyasha didn't feel he had to speak, so he didn't. He was here against his will anyways.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't respond, but Sesshomaru continued.

"So no one interferes, I will place both you and Rin a cottage close to the palace. It is surrounded by a barrier, so only who I give permission can enter and leave. Only Rin could leave through that barrier, am I understood?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Jaken did not comment, knowing this was none of his business.

"Try to leave and you will be killed. Meals will be brung to you. The barrier stretches three miles into the air and around. You will have room to move around. You will not be restrained to the cottage." Inuyasha grunted, the response seeming to please Sesshomaru. He stopped talking and they continued to walk.

They entered a clearing that had fog covering the ground, Inuyasha stopping at the edge of the clearing. Sesshomaru walked into the fog, turning to him.

"Step into the fog." Inuyasha was cautious. He had traveled these forests all his life, and he had never seen this. He looked down to Rin, taking a small step into the fog. It was hot. He pulled his foot away, looking to Sesshomaru.

What was he trying to pull?

"It will not hurt you," Sesshomaru comforted, Inuyasha growling softly. He walked in, holding Rin closer to himself.

"This is a portal. The Kingdom is in the middle of my territory. It will take five days to get there by foot." Inuyasha growled as the fog rose up and surrounded his body, sweat trickling down his back. He couldn't move as it felt like his body became weightless, his arms holding onto Rin tighter. She was the only solid thing around him. The fog became cold, seeping away from his body. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped beating.

They were in the clouds. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the large palace that stood in front of him. He took a step back, looking behind him. It was endless clouds. He gasped when they fell through it, Inuyasha growling as he opened his eyes and back flipped, landing on a tree. He jumped onto the ground, Rin fast asleep in his arms.

He had a feeling she could sleep through anything. Sesshomaru landed next to him, turning to face a small cottage. It looked comfortable and homey, smoke coming up from the chimney. Inuyasha suddenly felt unusually tired, following Sesshomaru as he walked towards it. He looked up, seeing the clouds were far from the ground. The fall had went faster than he had expected.

"There is a hot spring behind the cottage. No one will be able to see you, the barrier makes this place invisible." Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshomaru opened the cottage door, stepping inside. It was bigger inside. It had two shoji doors, each one leading to a bedroom. It had a fireplace that burned steadily, a pot placed over the fire. It held hot soup, Inuyasha sniffing it with a sigh. It smelt like the soup Kaede made.

It's walls were made of stone, it's floors wooden. It was a dream cottage made for royalty, and though Inuyasha easily felt at home, Sesshomaru seemed to take away that essence. Inuyasha put Rin to bed, running a hand through her hair. If she knew why he was here she would never approve of it.

He left and went back into the living room, looking to the stairs that led up to a balcony. There were a bunch of trees surrounding the cottage, but the sky was as clear as day from that balcony. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So?" he asked, expecting him to leave. His stomach was starting to hurt and he wanted to go to sleep. He would eat the herb with the soup when he woke up.

Sesshomaru walked up to him, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you have some land to monitor or some shit like that?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha growled when he traced a finger over his cheek, slapping it away.

"I may be a half breed in heat asshole, but I am not letting you touch me," Inuyasha growled, his hand touching the hilt of his sword. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, grabbing him by the neck. Inuyasha growled and kicked him in the stomach, Sesshomaru releasing him with a grunt. Inuyasha scurried away, standing next to Rin's bedroom. If he did anything Rin would hear. Sesshomaru's face became stoic.

"You're scent is tempting Inuyasha. If needed, I will not hesitate to mate with you. Our father's bloodlin-"

"I don't give two shits about his bloodline!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. He did not move though.

"Father had me not because he wanted to carry on his bloodline like he did with your mother. He did it because he loved my mother! So fuck the bloodline!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, putting it to his throat. Sesshomaru did not move.

"I loved Kagome! I may accept you as a brother, but I will never love you!"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Rin standing with her door opened slightly. She looked a tad frightened, Inuyasha lowering his sword. He sheathed it, Rin running to his side. Inuyasha put a hand on her back, Rin still that little girl in his eyes.

"You don't love Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, Inuyasha frowning, shaking his head. Rin looked sad, Inuyasha pulling out the tulip. He kneeled down in front of her, Rin's eyes confused.

"But Lord Sesshomaru is family. You should love family," Rin whispered, Inuyasha touching her cheek with the tulip.

"I loved Kagome. She was my family Rin," Inuyasha told her, Rin pouting.

"Can I be family too? You'll love me then won't you?" Rin asked hopefully, Inuyasha grinning, nodding his head. Rin took the tulip, biting the stem to make it smaller. She braided it into Inuyasha's hair, giggling as he wrinkled his nose.

"Can you learn to love Lord Sesshomaru too?" Rin asked, his grin falling slowly. Rin looked to Lord Sesshomaru who remained stoic.

"I know Lord Sesshomaru is scary looking and doesn't show much emotion, but he has treated me well. He has taken care of me like I was family. I want him to be your family too." She didn't like hearing them argue, tears forming in her eyes when Inuyasha looked doubtful.

"Please? At least try to get to know him!" Rin pleaded, Inuyasha wiping away her tears.

"If I do, will you stop crying?" Inuyasha asked, Rin nodding with a sniffle. Inuyasha smiled, patting her head.

"I will then," Inuyasha promised, Rin smiling and hugging him tightly. Inuyasha hugged her back, Sesshomaru leaving the cottage. Inuyasha let her go, sending her to bed before heading after Sesshomaru. He stood a few feet away.

"I will play along for her sake. Touch me again though, and I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders." Inuyasha went back in to the cottage, Sesshomaru watching him with tired eyes.

He was a stubborn half breed.

**Author's note: Yes, Inuyasha is stubborn. I think Rin wants them all to be a family. **


	3. Chapter 3: Spar

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: I get idea's crazy fast, so sometimes i'll post twice a day, once a day, or sometimes I won't post for a week. It all depends.**

Inuyasha woke up suddenly. He yawned, stretching his hands up into the air. He rolled onto his stomach, regretting it when it made his need to pee more prominent. He got up with a growl, walking out of his room. The fire was still going, the soup boiling softly over it.

Inuyasha wondered why it hadn't burned yet. Was it magic or something? He shook his head, dispelling the thought.

Pee. He had to pee. He went outside feeling a tad nervous. He shook away the feeling, going to a tree. He undid the cloth that held up his hakama and undid his fundoshi. He closed his eyes in bliss, but his ears were twitching constantly. He was listening for anything, feeling like he should be more alert than anything else. He remembered what Sesshomaru said earlier today. He was going to sit this heat out. Once it was over he was going to leave, he had no obligation to stay.

Inuyasha did back his fundoshi when he finished urinating, sighing as he saw his fundoshi was once again stained with blood. He did back his hakama and went to the river he could hear not that far away. He needed cold water to wash it out, not hot. He walked for a good five minutes till he came to the river, sighing softly as he stared at the water.

The stars reflected off it's surface, Inuyasha undressing slowly. He could feel the bloody discharge slip down his thigh when he took off his fundoshi, his lips pulling down into a frown. He stepped into the water, shivering as his body was near frozen to the bone. He waded farther into the lake, getting used to it's temperature. He warmed slowly, Inuyasha sighing as he began to wash himself. His ears twitched constantly, listening still.

He went to the bank and got his fundoshi, washing it to the best of his ability. The water was colder so it managed to get the blood out better than the small river in the cave, Inuyasha wringing it out. It still had some blood stains, though they weren't as noticeable.

"I have more if you need one." Inuyasha jumped, turning around. He instinctively reached for his sword but realized he had left it on the bank. Sesshomaru stood at the bank, his eyes stoic as he looked down to him. Inuyasha lowered himself more into the water.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, Sesshomaru holding up a fundoshi. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but did not go towards him. Sesshomaru's usual armor was removed, his tall body dressed in a white kimono and a blue hakama. Inuyasha went closer to the other side.

"I will not touch you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha unbelieving. He waded slowly towards the bank though, Sesshomaru handing him the fundoshi. He turned around, Inuyasha getting out of the water. He shook to dry himself off, putting on the fundoshi. He put on his clothes, Sesshomaru turning back around once he strapped his sword to his side. Inuyasha lifted his hair from his kimono, letting it fall over his shoulders and back.

Kagome used to brush it out, but it was all knotted up now. He knew if he tried to brush it now it would cause him terrible pain. She had to use a lot of conditioner to get his hair to become unknotted. Inuyasha shook his head, sighing as he sat down by the bank. He stared at the water and the sky's reflection, looking to the side when Sesshomaru sat down next to him.

He remained silent. As long as he didn't touch him, he guessed it was okay for him to sit there. It got awkward though. Inuyasha was starting to feel nervous but he didn't know why, stretching with a yawn. His ears twitched when he heard the leaves rustle behind him, turning his head to see who it was.

It was only a rabbit.

"Inuyasha." He turned his head to Sesshomaru, his eyes slightly curious as to what he had to say. He was partially distracted by the rabbit.

"You say you don't care about the bloodline. You make it seem like you don't want to be a dog demon," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"If I wasn't one, I wouldn't have went through all the shit I went though." Sesshomaru smirked, looking up to the sky.

"Then you wouldn't have met Kagome either." Inuyasha looked up to the sky too, a certain star catching his eye. He smiled, a sudden warmth running through his body. That was Kagome.

"True. But then I also wouldn't have lost a son and a mate." Sesshomaru looked to him. He could see the sadness in his eyes, the sweet scent wafting into his nose. He wanted to mate him, but he knew now how he usually went through it wouldn't suffice with him.

"Those who are gone are with us as we go on. They are watching you now from the skies." Sesshomaru had never spoke to anyone like this. It was foreign to him and he didn't like it. But it seemed to calm Inuyasha, his posture becoming less tense as he looked up to the stars. Sesshomaru was going to have to rely on Rin for some information from now on. He couldn't risk losing a pup if he managed to mate Inuyasha. He was not fertile yet, but it would be coming soon.

"Why are you suddenly being nice?" Inuyasha asked, catching Sesshomaru off guard. His eyes were slitted towards him, questioning him. Sesshomaru's lips tilted up in a barely there smirk.

Nothing could get past him.

"If you think being nice is going to get me to mate with you, you are fucking mistaken." Inuyasha did not move though, his eyes turning back to the stars. Sesshomaru took a minute to look over him. He looked strangely childish, his eyes lidded in a sort of daze as he stared up at the stars. He could only see the side of his face, but it was still beautiful. He was truly their father's son.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's ear twitch, noticing besides his relaxed position he was alert. It twitched again, Sesshomaru deciding he might as well try something. He reached over, grabbing one of his small ears gently. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and growled, Sesshomaru rubbing the soft membrane between his fingers.

It was… Cute.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away with another growl, but it was softer.

"Don't touch my ears," Inuyasha growled, scooting away some. Sesshomaru frowned, but looked back up to the sky. He didn't know what to do with him. Kagome was rather abusive from what he could see, but Sesshomaru could see that they fell in love either way. Sesshomaru didn't need to be abusive to win a bitch's heart. They usually came to him. He looked back to Inuyasha.

What was so different about him? He was just another bitch in heat wasn't he?

After long thought, Sesshomaru came to a conclusion. Inuyasha was not just another bitch. He was a proud half breed. He had not been born a woman, so he should not be treated like one. Sesshomaru stood up, taking out his sword. Inuyasha hopped to his feet, taking out his own on instinct.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru leveling his sword with his chest. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Fight me." Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second, his scent spiking slightly. Sesshomaru remained stoic but smirked inside. Inuyasha raised his sword, growling low in his throat.

"Gladly!" He ran forward, swinging his sword down like an axe. Sesshomaru raised his sword, blocking his attack. He kicked out, Inuyasha jumping into the air, twisting before bringing his sword down sideways, aiming for his neck. Sesshomaru blocked it, kicking him away. Inuyasha landed in a crouched position, growling low in his throat.

He charged forward, jumping into the air and swinging his sword down, Sesshomaru blocking it, but then Inuyasha used the force of his blow to propel himself up in the air, spinning before swinging down with a growl. Sesshomaru's wrist actually hurt a little bit under the pressure.

"Get serious," Inuyasha growled, back flipping away. He lifted his blade, Sesshomaru surprised as his blade began to glow.

"Windscar!" Light erupted from his sword, Sesshomaru smirking as he swiped his blade sideways. Blue light erupted from his sword, the two energies clashing. Inuyasha jumped over it, Sesshomaru hopping back, his sword swiping where he had been. Their powers exploded behind them, the land demolished. Water from the river seeped into it, Inuyasha hopping away.

He swung over and over at Sesshomaru, making him grab his sword with both hands. Sesshomaru felt like he was having fun, having not fought like this since his father had been alive. Inuyasha was quick and strong, Sesshomaru feeling a thrill when he felt his sword barely slice his cheek. He decided to change it, going into offense. If someone watched them, they would have barely seen their bodies.

Inuyasha roared as he brung down his sword, the two stuck in a draw. Their swords sparked, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed while Sesshomaru stayed stoic. A small tilt of his lips was his only emotion. Inuyasha pushed away, hopping back. He raised his sword again, his teeth clenched as he growled.

"Windscar!" Sesshomaru slashed his sword, green instead of blue light erupting from his sword. The lights clashed, erupting on contact. Inuyasha was panting, his sword held tightly in his grip. Sesshomaru could see his arms were barely shaking. He was used to a quick victory. Sesshomaru darted forward, slicing his sword across Inuyasha's stomach. His sword intercepted his. Inuyasha kicked him away, jumping up into the air. Sesshomaru swiped his blade, light erupting from his sword.

Inuyasha was blinded by it, the light impossible to escape. He growled, raising his sword. He looked for the demonic center, growling with a grin once he saw it.

"Backlash wave!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as his attack was sent back at him, a genuine smile touching his lips. That was father's power. It exploded with a roar.

Inuyasha panted as he waited, seeing if the attack had hit him or not. The smoke and dust cleared slowly, Inuyasha frowning when he saw Sesshomaru wasn't there. He yelped when he was tripped, falling onto his back.

"Not bad." He glared up at Sesshomaru, panting as he got up into a sitting position. He felt calmer now, wiping away the sweat on his face and neck.

"Why did you suddenly want to start fighting?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sheathing his sword. He walked over to a tree, leaning against it. Inuyasha went to the lake, splashing water on his face.

"It's a good stress reliever. Also I was wondering if you were worth keeping alive." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wiping his face with his kimono. The dude had some serious issues.

"I will return here every night to spar," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes darting to the side when the bushes rustled.

"Come out Rin." Inuyasha was surprised when Rin walked out, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I saw the lights and wanted to see what was happening," Rin told them, running to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile, patting her head as he stood up.

"You're sixteen aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be looking for a man or something?" Inuyasha asked, Rin thinking. She shrugged with a giggle.

"I like being at Lord Sesshomaru's side!" she exclaimed, Inuyasha finding it hopeless. Her mind was just not ready for it he guessed.

"Why are you up so early?" Rin asked, Inuyasha looking back to the sky. He frowned, seeming sad. Rin thought quickly, running to the edge of the bank, picking up a frog.

"Look Inuyasha! It's Jaken!" she laughed, Inuyasha chuckling as he walked over. Sesshomaru watched with slight interest. Inuyasha seemed like a good mother and friend for Rin, playing her games and laughing with her. That was something he could not do as the Lord of the Western Lands.

Rin ran up to him, showing him the frog. It was a slimy green frog no bigger than her palm, it's yellow eyes looking to him. He had to admit, it shared a resemblance.

**Author's note: Is Sesshomaru getting anywhere?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Peeping

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the day, his body feeling hot and heavy. He stared at the ceiling, yawning wide. His door opened and he looked to the side, Rin running to his bedside.

"Come on Inuyasha you have been sleeping all day!" Rin exclaimed, Inuyasha grunting as he sat up.

How did she know he had woken up?

Rin grabbed his arm, pulling him with a giggle. Inuyasha stumbled behind her, Rin sitting him at the table. Inuyasha's head fell back, his eyes closing as he tried to get some more sleep. He knew it was hopeless when Rin started talking about everything she did that morning.

"Inuyasha the hot spring is so warm! I stayed in it longer than usual and got all wrinkly! But then I got out and got dressed because Sesshomaru bought us some stuff! Like clothes, food, and even games! I was so happy I wanted to wake you up but Sesshomaru said not to." She said the last part with less enthusiasm, Inuyasha knowing she had wanted to show him the stuff badly.

"He also brought a brush! Now I can do your hair all day!" Inuyasha's eyes opened at that. He sat up, sighing as he looked to the soup that was placed in front of him. He was also given some bread and a cup of water, Inuyasha's stomach growling angrily. He hadn't ate much lately because he lacked the appetite, but he was starving now.

He got out the herb Kaede gave him, breaking the leaf into small pieces and mixing it in with the soup. Surprisingly it seemed to dissolve, Inuyasha blowing it before lifting the bowl to his lips.

Miso soup.

The herb was going to help him with the pains from his heat and calm his urge to mate. With Sesshomaru around, despite his disgust in thinking of him in that way, his urge to mate with him was distracting. Even more so when he showed his strength.

Inuyasha lowered the bowl after a long slurp, chewing the small bits of fish and swallowing. He sighed, the warmth making him feel relaxed and more awake. His ears twitched as he also became more alert, listening for anything out of the ordinary. When he heard nothing he went back to eating. He had three bowls of miso soup, Rin laughing when he burped.

"Inuyasha why are you eating so much?" Rin asked, Inuyasha patting his tummy as he stood up. He had to pee again.

"Because I need to store more fat. I'm bonney!" he lied, waving his arms around. Rin laughed, not questioning him as he went outside, going for a second bowl.

Inuyasha sighed as he urinated against a tree, yawning as he did back his clothing. He was going to have to wash his fundoshi again. He was irritated by the constant bloody discharge, walking to the river. He didn't want to bathe in the hot spring, the bloody discharge probably going to stain the water. He sniffed the air, jumping up into the air. He jumped from tree to tree, landing by the river. It was larger than it was last night.

He grabbed the sash, stopping when he heard the bushes rustle. He turned around, Sesshomaru entering the clearing. A fundoshi was held in his hand. Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru walking closer.

"How do you know when ima bout to clean myself?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru putting the fundoshi near the bank.

"Your scent spikes," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, Sesshomaru walking over to a tree and sitting down. Inuyasha wanted him to leave.

"Why are you gonna stay?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru relaxing against the tree, closing his eyes.

"I wanna spar," he told him, Inuyasha frowning. He wanted him to leave but he knew he wasn't going to move. He grumbled for him to keep his eyes closed, undressing quickly. He walked into the river, biting his lip as the cold water rushed over him. He waded farther in, the water reaching up to his chest. He ducked under, keeping his ears above the surface.

He swimmed around, breaking the surface with a gasp. He whipped his hair away from his face, gasping softly as he finally started to clean himself. He looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru, glad to see his eyes were still closed. He waded to the shallower end, sitting on a rock and wrung out his hair.

He got back into the water when he felt he got most of the water out, playing in it a little. He thought of something when he looked to Sesshomaru again, watching the fish as they swam by. He lifted his arms from the water, watching closely. He grabbed a fish, the slimy thing almost escaping his grasp.

He held back a chuckle, throwing the fish at Sesshomaru's face. He caught it, his eyes opening. He lowered the fish, looking to it as it wiggled in his hand. Inuyasha was a tad sad it didn't hit his face, Sesshomaru throwing the fish back into the river. Inuyasha swam to it, the fish having already swam away.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha catching another fish. He lifted it, throwing it at him. It didn't quite reach him, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha as the fish flipped and gasped at his feet.

"I did it because I hoped it would hit your face!" Inuyasha replied, hearing Rin giggle. Sesshomaru looked to the bushes.

"Wanna play with me Rin?" Inuyasha asked, Rin coming from the forest with a wide grin. She nodded, running into the water with her kimono on. Inuyasha laughed as she splashed, Sesshomaru watching with a stoic expression. Inuyasha waited till she calmed down, whispering something into her ear. Rin's eyes went wide, her lips turning up into a smile. She looked to the water, trying to grab a fish. Inuyasha shook his head, showing her how it should be done. She watched, catching on quickly.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he felt something wet hit his leg. A fish flipped and gasped, Sesshomaru frowning. Another fish landed on him, Sesshomaru lifting it from his hakama. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when a fish hit his chest. That was a tad too close to his face. He looked up with narrowed eyes to Inuyasha and Rin, Rin hiding behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. Sesshomaru growled.

He picked up the fish, standing as he aimed them. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Run!" he yelled, Rin screaming as the fish they had threw at him came flying back. Inuyasha swam away, Rin running through the water in a funny slow motion. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was doing, but surprisingly he was having fun. They threw fish back and forth until Rin sneezed, Inuyasha knowing it was time to get out.

"Go to the hot spring and clean off. Ima get dressed and meet you at the table with some soup okay?" Inuyasha told her, waiting for her nod before going to the bank. Her kimono had gotten heavy from all the water so she took it off, a thinner layer beneath. She ran to the hot spring, yelling about how cold it was.

Inuyasha chuckled, looking to Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed. Inuyasha got out of the cold river water, dressing quickly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he shook his hair, standing up with a stretch.

"Want to still spar?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru drawing his sword. Rin's scream stopped them both. Inuyasha jumped into the air, drawing his sword. Sesshomaru ran quickly, Inuyasha seeing Rin near the hot spring. She had her back pressed against a rock, her developing chest hid behind her arms. He landed in front of her, his eyes narrowed as he turned to face the forest.

"What happened?" he asked, Rin getting out of the hot spring and pressing against him. Inuyasha took off his kimono, placing it around her shaking shoulders. Sesshomaru entered the clearing, looking to Rin.

"Jaken came while I was washing myself and scared me because his nose started to bleed!" Rin exclaimed, Inuyasha's hand clenching into a fist at his side.

"That perverted toad!" Inuyasha growled, following Jaken's scent. He found him a few feet away, his eyes teary as he looked to him. Inuyasha's eyes were dark.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask where Lord Sesshomaru was!" Jaken exclaimed, wind circling around Inuyasha's blade as it began to glow. Inuyasha growled, Jaken shrinking back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wind Scar!" Green light clashed with his own, the two exploding on contact.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, yelping when he was stepped on. Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru staring back stoically.

"What he did was unacceptable! He knows she's a growing female who deserves fucking privacy!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru nodding.

"I know. But killing him is also unacceptable. I will punish him how I see fit," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sheathing his sword, grumbling angrily. He walked away and headed back towards Rin. She needed comfort after something like that. Sesshomaru removed his foot from Jaken's back, the toad demon getting up quickly.

"Thanks for saving me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, his face going pale when he looked down to him with a glare.

"What did you want?" Sesshomaru asked, Jaken taking out a piece of paper from his kimono. He handed it to Sesshomaru who read it over quickly. He frowned.

"Those fools have no say, tell them that I will find a mate when I see fit. I will not be married off," Sesshomaru told Jaken, heading back to check on Rin and Inuyasha. He entered the clearing of the hot spring, Inuyasha talking to Rin who seemed less frightened. She was still covered in his kimono, Sesshomaru walking over. Inuyasha looked to him, some anger still in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked Rin, her lips instantly pulling into a smile.

"I feel better now! But I will probably start washing up at night only now, Inuyasha said that he'll make sure that Jaken doesn't come back!" Rin told him, Sesshomaru looking back to the forest. Jaken had already left. He looked to Inuyasha, his lips pulled down into a frown as he stood.

"Bring it back when you're done," Inuyasha instructed, Rin nodding with a smile. Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha, letting Rin bathe in privacy. Inuyasha was quiet until they got inside.

"I thought you said you would punish him," Inuyasha growled, turning to face him with a scowl. Sesshomaru stared back.

"I will, but Rin is more important than his punishment," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha's scowl becoming less angry. He rubbed his face, his scent spiking. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, taking a step closer. Inuyasha shook his head, suddenly very tired.

"Ima go take a nap," Inuyasha sighed, turning away. The urge to pee distracted him though, Inuyasha sighing as he turned around and headed outside. Sesshomaru stayed, Rin entering when Inuyasha exited. She looked around, suddenly confused.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he released his bladder, sighing when he finished urinating. He walked away from the tree, stopping when he saw Sesshomaru.

"I put Rin to bed," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha leaning against a tree. He felt like sleeping outside tonight.

"I can see you are too tired to spar, so I will leave," Sesshomaru told him, walking past him. Inuyasha was gonna hate himself for it but spoke.

"Sesshomaru." He stopped, looking over his shoulder. Inuyasha wanted to scratch his eyeballs out, not wanting to say this at all.

"Thank you… For the fundoshi," Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru not responding. He continued to walk away, Inuyasha bristling with anger.

He could have least responded with a fucking your welcome!

Inuyasha hopped into a tree, grumbling as he closed his eyes. He opened them after a while, looking up to the sky. The sun was just starting to set, Inuyasha breathing deeply through his nose as he watched the orange, purple, and red clouds go by.

It was beautiful.

**Author's note: Jaken is an idiot. **


	5. Chapter 5: Demon Blood

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha chuckled as Rin pulled him outside, tired and hungry. He had wanted to eat first but Rin was persistent. He had went to the river to clean up, and since Sesshomaru didn't come, he had to put work into cleaning his fundoshi. He didn't care though, he was glad he could take a bath in privacy for once.

"You're hair is so long Inuyasha! I don't know where to start!" Rin exclaimed as she sat Inuyasha down near the river, needing the water to wet the comb. It would go through easier that way. Inuyasha chuckled, grabbing his hair in the middle and pulling lightly, trying to part it into two. After a few harsh tugs that left his head throbbing, he managed to separate his hair into two parts.

"Start from the ends and work your way up. Start from the root and I won't have any hair to comb," Inuyasha told her, relaxing with a sigh. Rin had changed into a red kimono with white vines crossing over the entire right side. It was beautiful and matched her perfectly. Inuyasha did not change his clothing. He preferred his fire rat over soft silk anyday.

"Did Kagome do this too?" Rin asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes and nodding. Rin picked up his hair gently, bringing her hand to the ends. She wet the comb, anxious that she might pull his hair by accident. She went over the ends a few times, combing out the knots there. She wanted to wet all his hair, but then he would have to get into the water, and it would probably make the knots that much more troublesome.

Inuyasha had tensed up slightly in the expectancy of pain, since Kagome used to torture him while brushing his hair, but her touch was surprisingly gentle. He relaxed slowly, his eyes opening as he looked into the distance. He began to daydream as he was relaxed with the soft tugs of his hair, his eyelids becoming lidded as he stared off in a daze.

"Inuyasha stay still!" Kagome snapped, Inuyasha putting his hands to his head as he held back a whimper. Kagome was almost done, but the closer she got to the roots the more it hurt. Kagome only became more rough the higher she got, Inuyasha wincing when she pulled especially hard on a stubborn knot.

He vowed to brush his hair every day from now on. Inuyasha sighed in relief when she finally finished, shrinking away when she ran her fingers through his hair. It didn't hurt though, Inuyasha relaxing into her touch. She massaged his throbbing skull, seeming to almost pet him.

"I always wondered what your hair felt like brushed out," Kagome whispered, lifting his hair away from his neck and kissing his skin. Inuyasha smirked, turning his head to look to her. Her eyes were lost in a daze, a small smile on her lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Inuyasha turned around, putting a hand to her stomach. He felt their son kick against his hand, a sense of over protectiveness and pride swelling in his heart. He leaned forward, undoing her kimono. Her growing breast peaked from under the cloth, Inuyasha kissing the enlarged breasts. Kagome ran a hand through his hair, Inuyasha placing his lips against her large stomach.

"He wants to play with daddy," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha running his finger over a blue vein that was bright against her skin. His son kicked, his foot visible as he pressed against her skin. He kissed her stomach again, going to his knees. He kissed her lips, Kagome fisting a hand in his hair. Inuyasha slowly led them back, Kagome giggling as he pushed the kimono away from her body.

A tug of his hair snapped him out of his daydream. His heart felt heavy in his chest, Rin sputtering an apology. She was almost done with the second part. Inuyasha sighed, his eyes burning. He wouldn't cry in front of Rin, but he felt like he needed to. That spot was still too sensitive. He waited till she finished, but as he went to tell her he was going to go for a walk, skilled fingers ran through his hair. His eyes burned more, Rin moving his hair back over his back.

"Turn to me." He did so, Rin working the comb through his bangs. She stopped at his ears, Inuyasha's eyes closed as he tried to hold back his tears. Her touch was too much like Kagome's.

"I wish my hair was as pretty as yours," Rin pouted, Inuyasha taking a deep breath.

He needed to escape.

"Rin." He grabbed her wrist, lowering it down to her lap. Rin looked to his face, a sad smile touching her lips when she saw the tears in his eyes. She knew he was trying hard to keep them at bay. She decided to not comment on them, standing up with a tired sigh.

"I'm getting tired of miso soup. Im going to go cook something else okay? You can't come back though until sundown. It will be a surprise," Rin told him, running back into the forest. Inuyasha just sat there. He wanted to escape back to that daydream, his legs feeling weak as he got to his feet. He wiped his eyes, but the tears only seemed to regather, Inuyasha sniffling as a tear fell down his cheek.

He turned, stumbling forward. He tried to walk but his legs were wobbly, Inuyasha jumping into the air. The burning was reduced as the wind whipped against his face, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he tried to get at least a mile away from the cottage. He landed in a patch of thick forest, the trees so close together he couldn't see the sky. It was dark and cold here.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, looking down to the ground. The moist dirt took away the essence of his tears once it reached it.

Rin was going to be angry if he knotted his hair again. Inuyasha pressed his back against a tree, taking in a shaky breath. He looked up, watching as a leaf fell down from a branch. It fell slowly, Inuyasha watching it with lidded eyes. The leaf seemed to fall forever, touching the ground silently. A rabbit stood in front of it.

Inuyasha was surprised. An animal had never gotten so close to him, his nostrils flaring as he took in it's scent.

It was a fertile female.

"Hate your life too?" Inuyasha asked, the rabbit blinking as it's lips twitched around it's teeth. Inuyasha smirked, wiping away his tears. That's when he got the scent. He breathed in deeply, his mind becoming fuzzy as he opened his eyes. He saw everything in blue, sparks of red, orange, and yellow around him. He looked down to the rabbit, it's mouth having stopped moving.

It was shaking in fear. He could smell her fear like the sweetest dessert, Inuyasha's head snapping to the side when the scent wafted into his nose.

An injured demon had entered the barrier. It's blood was sour, but it's power was enticing. He wanted… no… he needed his power. Inuyasha got up quickly, running through the thick trunks as he sniffed the demon out. It was moving slowly, Inuyasha able to see it through the trees. It was a good mile away, but he could see it's form. It was serpent like, large in body. It's stomach had been cut, poison leaking into it's system. He could see it, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The poison would not hurt him, Inuyasha running into the clearing. He growled, saliva leaking past his lips and sliding down his jaw. He went onto all fours, the snake hissing but unable to move.

"You disgusting half breed!" the snake hissed, Inuyasha darting forward, his jaw locked around it's neck, the thick appendage almost too thick for him to grip completely. He put pressure against the esophagus, the snake suffocating to death as it's breathing tube collapsed under the pressure.

Inuyasha released it when it drew it's last breath, licking his lips of its blood. He put a hand down to it's ripped open belly, sinking his teeth into it's neck. He ate it greedily, hearing the rustling of bushes. His eyes darted to the side, his ears lying flat against his head when another demon entered his territory.

This was his kill!

He turned to face it, growling low in his throat in warning. The other demon didn't respond, it's entire body red in his vision. Inuyasha sniffed, smelling the demon was in his musk. He backed up a step, his claws digging into the dirt.

"Inuyasha." the voice was familiar, but he was not convinced this demon was a friend. He wasn't going to lose his kill to him. He was higher in power he could feel and see, but he was determined to protect his kill.

He needed it's power, and he would not let this demon steal it from him.

"Inuyasha, listen to my voice. Remember who I am." Inuyasha growled, scratching the ground to mark his territory. He growled again, the red moving closer. Inuyasha charged forward, his claws aimed for it's neck. A hand grabbed his wrist, another hand grabbing his throat. Inuyasha gasped for breath, his other hand grabbing the wrist of the hand around his throat.

"Look at me." Inuyasha looked down, the red demon flashing in a different color for a second before going back to red. Inuyasha growled when he was slammed into the ground, the air knocked out of him. A body laid over his, Inuyasha growling as the scent of the male's husk spiked.

"Inuyasha snap out of it!" The voice that had been usually calm and stoic was now angry and demanding, Inuyasha only fighting harder.

He would not be dominated by this demon!

"Inuyasha!" He didn't listen, trying to struggle away. He stiffened when there was a loud bark in his ear. He froze in fear and lust, his entire body shaking at the order his muddled brain managed to understand.

Stay still he had ordered, Inuyasha yelping when teeth sunk into his neck. He pressed against the male's chest, his mind clearing slowly. He was being marked and his body reacted, releasing his pheromone heavily to draw him further in. His fangs left his flesh, painted pink with his blood and his saliva. Inuyasha snapped back to reality and his body calmed.

Everything bled painfully back into it's original color, Inuyasha gasping for breath when the hand around his throat released him. Sesshomaru got off him, Inuyasha getting to all fours. He vomited up the snake he just ate, the taste of it's blood lingering on his tongue. He wiped his face, feeling disgusted at the blood that covered him.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Inuyasha asked shakily. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of him, grabbing both his wrists.

"You're getting closer to your fertile stage. You're body is trying to gain more energy to carry pups," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha pushing him away. He growled as he wiped the blood on his kimono, looking to the demon.

It's body was unrecognizable.

"I feel sick," Inuyasha gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. Sesshomaru caught him when he almost fell to the ground, pulling him into an embrace. Inuyasha shook against him, feeling disgust roll in his gut.

He had done this. He had done it all and couldn't feel guilt. Only disgust.

Sesshomaru let him lean against him, taking him to a lake close by. The river would be too far to travel to. Inuyasha undressed in front of Sesshomaru, uncaring if he saw his body. He wanted the blood off him now.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree after putting a fundoshi next to his clothing that seemed to clean itself, closing his eyes.

When he had looked into Inuyasha's eyes back there, he had saw a full blooded demon. His fertile time was advancing sooner than he had thought.

With the Nobles demanding he achieved a mate and the time he was given, he felt like he had to hurry. He would make Inuyasha his mate. He had marked him as his own, but he knew it was going to take time before he could mate him. If only it was time he had. He still didn't know how Inuyasha would react when he realised he had been marked. If he rejected him, he didn't know what he would do next.

**Author's note: Inuyasha was far from terrified. I feel sorry for him.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Just Your Problem

**Chapter 6**

Rin smiled as she placed the steaming rice on the table, looking to all the food she had made. She had made made rice with nikujaga, along with some sushi, and two katsudon donburi. She was proud of herself, the feast enough to last them a few days. Lord Sesshomaru brought food once a week and she had already used up most of it to make this feast. He truly was her Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin looked to the window, seeing the sun had started to go down. She wiped her hands on her kimono and walked outside, feeling the cool breeze against her heated skin. It had gotten really hot inside due to all the cooking, but the cool breeze was relaxing. She looked up to the sky, her eyes going wide when she saw the first star of the night. She put her hands to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Star light star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may wish I might, have the wish that I wish tonight. I wish…" Rin took a deep breath, thinking hard of what she wanted the most. She knew Inuyasha would love her food because she was taught by Kaede and Sango, she knew that Lord Sesshomaru would always watch after her. She took in a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking to that single star in the sky.

"I wish me, Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha could be a family."

Rin looked to the forest when the bushes rustled, Lord Sesshomaru stepping out. She felt a deep fear run through her when she saw Inuyasha in his arms, seeming lifeless.

Had her wish killed him?

She ran towards them, Lord Sesshomaru shaking his head. Rin stopped half way there, her heart crying out to Inuyasha.

"What is wrong with him?" Rin asked, her eyes filling with tears. Lord Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, Rin's heart calming when she saw that he was just asleep.

"I need you to find a specific herb, alright Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, Rin nodding her head determinedly. Anything to help Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru.

"Go into the forest and find lavender. I want you to create an oil from it, can you do that Rin?" Rin nodded her head, her previous hunger gone.

Inuyasha needed her help so she would not let Lord Sesshomaru down! Rin ran into the forest, knowing where the lavender herbs would be growing best at.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, looking down to Inuyasha. The lavender will calm him and the anxiety he will when he woke up. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow another episode like that to happen. He had been aggravated earlier from the demanding Nobles, the weakening of his barrier the only reason why the injured demon entered.

Sesshomaru entered the cottage, stopping when he saw the food Rin had made. He smiled, heading towards Inuyasha's room. He laid him down on his futon, drawing the blanket over his body. He sat against the wall, deciding he would watch over him till Rin got back.

She treated him well, but if he lost control before she could make the oil, than he would have to kill him. He would not risk her safety over his demon.

**XXX**

Rin had stopped running and was walking across a clearing, a flower bed under her feet. She was careful, looking for lavender. It grew around the edges of the flower bed, mimicking the other flowers so it would not be caught. She pursed her lips as she looked harder, looking to a bush that seemed to stand out. Lavender grew on but it was well hidden, Rin smiling in relief as she drew near. She picked the purple herb, bringing it to her nose. The smell relaxed her, Rin touching one of it's small petals. She gathered enough to make the oil, putting some extra in her kimono.

She turned to go back, seeing a rabbit sitting there. Rin smiled down to it, kneeling to pet it. It ran away though, Rin sighing in sadness.

"Oh well, at least I got to see you," she said, breaking into a run as she went back to the cottage. For some reason, she felt like the rabbit had been trying to tell her something. It hadn't looked to her but behind her, Rin feeling a slow chill run up her back. She knew nothing could get into the barrier, like Lord Sesshomaru said, but you never ignore nature. It had not gone silent in the forest so she knew she was alright for now.

She broke the clearing the cottage was in, running inside. She didn't see Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but got down quickly to make the oil. She hummed softly as she got what she needed, thinking of the sixteen steps Kaede had told her. She took a deep breath and began.

**XXX**

Inuyasha woke up slowly. His body felt hot and sticky. Inuyasha could feel the bloody discharge between his thighs, his body having released the pheromone more while he had slept. He had started his fertile stage. His discharge was less bloody and more of a pinkish tan color, Inuyasha whimpering when he felt a hand touch his forehead.

"Inuyasha, sleep." Inuyasha opened his eyes instead, seeing Sesshomaru. He didn't look the same for some reason. A red aura surrounded him, Inuyasha feeling weak as the aura touched him. His power was immense, Inuyasha sitting up. His mind felt foggy, Inuyasha getting to all fours. Sesshomaru leaned back when he crawled closer, the smell of his musk and power heavy.

"Inuyasha, you need to sleep," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha pouting as he sat down. He leaned forward, licking his cheek. Sesshomaru did nothing at first, Inuyasha trailing his tongue down to his neck. He growled softly when his hand came up to his shoulder. Inuyasha was confused when he pushed him back, Inuyasha tilting his head to the side when he sat him down.

"Go to sleep," Sesshomaru told him again, but Inuyasha could see his aura. It was surrounding him, his inner demon calling to him. Inuyasha had been marked by him, and all he wanted was to give his body to him. But at that thought, he seemed to snap back to reality. His aura slowly vanished, Inuyasha blinking his eyes.

He touched a hand to his neck, feeling the healed puncture wounds. His eyes narrowed, a low growl escaping his throat. Sesshomaru could sense his anger, but before Inuyasha could attack him, Rin opened the door. Inuyasha looked to her, Rin holding a small bowl in her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I made the oil," Rin told him, Sesshomaru looking back to Inuyasha. He had seemed to calm in her presence.

"Thank you Rin. Leave it on the floor. Go ahead and eat, Inuyasha will be out to eat with you soon," Sesshomaru told her, Rin nodding with a smile as she placed down the oil, closing the door. The spell she had cast lifted, Inuyasha looking back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised a hand.

"Before you act irrationally, let me speak." Inuyasha didn't want to let him speak. He wanted to tear off his head and stab his heart.

"First you bring me here against my will, then you mark me?!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru standing, getting the lavender oil.

"You had lost control Inuyasha. This is your first heat and your demon doesn't know how to act," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha standing.

"What do you know about being in heat asshole?" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru walking back to him. Inuyasha took a step away.

He didn't want him near him.

"I took you here against your will because if I didn't you would have killed those around you." Inuyasha growled, his hand clenching into a fist as he had an urge to punch him.

"You don't know that!" Sesshomaru walked forward, Inuyasha walking backwards so he wouldn't get closer. His back pressed against the wall.

"I may have not mated with bitches, Inuyasha, but I see what they can do. I've seen bitches in heat eat not only other demons, but humans as well. They need the power to grow stronger, they need the power so when they mate the pups will not only have their own to draw on." Inuyasha panted through his nose like an angry bull, Sesshomaru taking a step back.

"You had succumbed to that similar urge and killed a demon that had entered my barrier when I was at my weakest point. If I had not stopped you, you would have hurt Rin also. Sadly, the only way to stop a bitch is marking her. You will draw on my energy, so if I leave you will continue your rampage. Whether you like it or not you're stuck here until your heat ends or I mate you." Inuyasha growled, yelling his anger.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place!

The opening of the shoji stopped them both.

"Inuyasha?" Rin stood there, tears in her eyes. She looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, her bottom lip trembling.

"You didn't want to be here?" Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat, a sudden feeling of guilt running through his chest. He pushed past Sesshomaru, going to Rin's side. She wiped her eyes, laughing softly. It was the laugh of a broken hearted person.

"I'm sorry for making you stay. I had thought we could get along. But you didn't want to be here," Rin said shakily, Inuyasha wiping away her tears.

"I didn't want to be here with Sesshomaru, not you," he told her, Rin only crying harder.

"Kaede told me about demons. She told me about mating. I know he is your brother but isn't it normal for you to do something like that?" Rin asked, Inuyasha wincing slightly. He was going to kill Kaede when he got back.

"Yes bu-"

"Then why can't we be a family?! I don't care about you getting pregnant! How come I can't be your daughter?" Rin sobbed, Inuyasha pulling her into an embrace. He felt at a loss, pulling away gently as he wiped away her tears.

"You are my daughter Rin," Inuyasha told her, Rin slapping his hands away.

"Then why don't you like Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sobbed, Inuyasha sighing. He looked to him, Sesshomaru remaining stoic.

"Lord Sesshomaru has treated Rin with respect. He was Rin's daddy when she had no one! He gave Inuyasha food and took care of him so you wouldn't do something you regret. Why can't Inuyasha love Lord Sesshomaru for that? Why can't he love Rin?" she was crying buckets now, holding onto Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha felt like a total shit now. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, holding tighter onto her.

"Inuyasha grew up a bad life. Even though Lord Sesshomaru helps him now, he didn't like him before. Inuyasha learned to hate him," Inuyasha told her, talking in a way that was childish and motherly. He felt like he had to talk like her for her to understand. Rin wiped her face, pulling away with a hiccup.

"Does Inuyasha still like Kagome?" Rin asked shakily, Inuyasha nodding his head. Rin sniffled.

"Kagome had talked to me in my dreams. She said she thought it was taboo for you to like your brother. But as she saw how he treated you, she had learned to see she shouldn't interrupt. She wants you to move on Inuyasha," Rin sniffled, Inuyasha frowning.

"She wants you to be happy, but she knew her memory will only upset you. Inuyasha your son is so beautiful. He loves for me to blow against his belly because it makes funny noises," Rin said with a shaky smile, Inuyasha feeling tears burn his eyes.

"He can talk and calls me big sis. He misses his daddy but he knows you love him," Rin said shakily, Inuyasha standing up slowly.

"Rin, but what if I don't want to love Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, Rin pushing away from him. She wiped away her tears, walking over to Sesshomaru. She stood in front of him, her bottom lip shaking.

"Then you don't love Rin!" Inuyasha felt at a loss. He didn't want to get close to Sesshomaru. He didn't want to mate with him. But for Rin to leave his side made his heart break to pieces. He felt like he was losing his son all over again. Inuyasha's tears fell down his cheeks. Rin cried even harder, running back to him. Inuyasha hugged her, Rin sobbing into his kimono.

"Please love Rin! I don't care if you and Sesshomaru don't mate! You don't have too! Just please love Rin!" Rin sobbed, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath as he tried to control himself. He picked her up, Rin crying on his shoulder as she held him tighter. He looked to Sesshomaru, his neck throbbing slightly. His eyes were stoic but he could see past his barrier. Inuyasha will try for Rin.

He closed his eyes, hugging her tighter. Eventually Rin fell asleep, Inuyasha putting her to bed. He walked outside, Sesshomaru following.

"Inuyasha, take this." Inuyasha looked to the bowl of lavender oil, taking it slowly.

"When Rin brushes your hair, have her use that after brushing it. It will calm you so you will not have another episode when I leave," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha nodding. he felt at a loss, so he decided he might as well get something off his chest.

"You know, I fucking hate you," Inuyasha said a lot calmer than he wanted to say it, walking towards the forest, Sesshomaru following. They walked in silence, Inuyasha sighing as they got to the river, Sesshomaru stopping a few feet away from him. Inuyasha was silent for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He faced him, placing down the lavender bowl.

"You are an undeserving ass. You take care of Rin after completely disregarding me for being the same thing she is. You think you are the fucking Lord of the Universe, but if dad was here you would be nothing but a pile of ashes for half the shit you have done. You claim to try and test my power while trying to fucking kill me on a fucking daily basis, but once I got into heat, did you expect me to drop all the shit you put me through and spread my legs for you like a good bitch?!" Inuyasha panted through his nose, drawing his sword.

"You fucking come to my cave and molest me, force me to come with you all for the sake of your stupid bloodline! Did you ever once consider what I felt asshole!" Inuyasha charged forward, swinging his sword down like an axe. Sesshomaru's sword blocked his blow, Inuyasha doing it again before kicking out. Sesshomaru grabbed his ankle, throwing him against a tree.

Inuyasha got up with a growl, grabbing his sword and running towards him.

"You try to play nice and use Rin to keep me here! Do you think I give a shit if you change a new leaf!" Inuyasha slashed his sword sideways, Sesshomaru blocking his blow before his other hand started to sizzle with acid. Inuyasha jumped back, his whip barely scraping his cheek.

"You take away my freedom for the sake of an heir! I would sooner die than birth your stupid heir!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his sword over his head. Wind howled around it, Inuyasha growling his command.

"Wind scar!" Sesshomaru matched it with his own power, the two energies erupting. Inuyasha jumped over it, his sword slicing where Sesshomaru had been. He heard him behind him, Inuyasha bringing his sword up to block his attack. He kicked him away, growling as he raised his sword again.

"You don't deserve the throne or our father's name! You don't deserve Rin or me! You deserve death!" Inuyasha raised his sword again, tears in his eyes.

"Backla-" His head snapped to the side painfully when Sesshomaru slapped him, Inuyasha's sword forced from his grip and thrown away from him. Inuyasha scratched his chest, his claws glowing with his blood.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha slashed Sesshomaru's chest, his blood staining his kimono. They both stopped.

Inuyasha panted, looking to the blood on his clothing. He had hurt him. He had hurt him with his bare hands. Sesshomaru seemed surprised also, touching a finger to one of his slowly healing wounds. His finger's came back with blood.

Inuyasha took a step back, his hand falling to his side. His cheek burned but he didn't care.

"Finish me off." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru's face, his eyes seeming tired. Inuyasha's first instinct was to grab his sword, but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill him badly. But he couldn't move.

"Finish me off!" Sesshomaru pulled him forward, putting his sword in his hand. The blade went back to it's larger form, Inuyasha pressing it that much closer to his throat. He wanted too, but he couldn't. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to pull his hand away. Sesshomaru held it there.

"You want to kill me? Do it now!"

"No!" Inuyasha pulled his hand away, dropping his sword. He took a few steps back, his hands shaking at his sides.

"No." Sesshomaru advanced towards him, slamming him down into the ground. Inuyasha grunted in pain, Sesshomaru undoing his sash.

"Would you prefer to let me do this?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha struggling weakly as he pulled his hakama down his thighs. He growled softly when he tore off his fundoshi, Sesshomaru spreading his legs.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, undoing his own hakama. Inuyasha put a hand to his chest, shaking his head with a whimper.

"No," he growled, Sesshomaru stopping there. He brung Inuyasha close, pressing his groin against his. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, Sesshomaru thrusting his hips against his. He growled when Inuyasha moaned, pulling away.

"What the fuck do you want then huh? Want me to feel sorry for you because life has treated you poorly?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha whimpering when he thrust a finger into him. He shook his head, pushing him away.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, his thighs shaking. He put his head in his hands, unsure of the feelings he felt. He felt anger, he felt hatred, he felt humiliation, he felt sadness, and he felt love. He sobbed into his hands, Sesshomaru watching stoically. His wounds had healed but his kimono was ruined, Sesshomaru sighing as he kneeled in front of him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to him, tears running down his bloodied cheeks. He had accidentally smeared the blood on himself, Sesshomaru wiping some away from his lips. He leaned forward, Inuyasha leaning away slightly. He couldn't find the words to speak though, Inuyasha closing his eyes tight when he his lips touched his.

Sesshomaru felt weak from his taste, moving his lips against his. But soon he wanted a deeper taste, parting Inuyasha's lips with his tongue. Inuyasha tried to pull away but Sesshomaru gripped the back of his neck, keeping him in place. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss when Sesshomaru's tongue touched his, his cheeks heating up in arousal.

Inuyasha tried to shake it away though, moving his tongue after Sesshomaru tried to get him to play. He used to do that to Kagome, but Sesshomaru's taste was different. He didn't submit he dominated, Inuyasha's breath stolen away when his hand slipped down to his groin.

Inuyasha pulled away, moaning softly. He bit his lip, Sesshomaru licking his mouth before gently prying his mouth open again. Inuyasha pulled away completely when his hand touched his entrance, panting as he got to his feet, pulling up his clothing. Sesshomaru moved forward, Inuyasha raising his hand. Sesshomaru was panting, his eyes dark with lust. But he forced himself to calm down, Inuyasha turning away. He didn't say anything, just jumped into the air, leaving his sight. Sesshomaru wanted to punch something, doing back his hakama.

His inner demon was about to burst, but Sesshomaru knew he had to take his time.

Inuyasha only had a week of fertility. He couldn't mess up now.

**Author's note: Was it bad that Inuyasha enjoyed that or good? Also I am writing too fast but this is just my pace me guess. This story had been in my head for a long time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rut

Chapter 7

Author's note: Rushed it! Sorry bout that but hope you like it? I usually start my stories with people already in love or getting to know each other. They never hated each other in the beginning. So this is new to me so please don't be too mean about it if you don't like it.

Inuyasha walked into Rin's room, shaking her shoulder lightly. She at first didn't wake up, Inuyasha calling her softly. Her eyes opened then, Rin stretching her arms with a yawn.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered hoarsely, Inuyasha nodding his head with a small smile. Rin sat up, wiping her eyes of sleep.

"I'm sorry for last night, I know I overreacted," Rin said sadly, Inuyasha hushing her.

"Get dressed," he told her, leaving her room. Rin was confused but did as told, walking into the living room. A steaming bowl of rice and a piece a bread sat there, Rin eating quickly, wondering where Inuyasha had gone. The sun hadn't even come up yet, Rin going outside. It was cold, Rin rubbing her arms as she looked for him. She saw him a few feet away, Rin walking to his side.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, Inuyasha silencing her. She frowned but sealed her lips, following his eyes. The white rabbit sat there, it's eyes locked with theirs. Rin gasped, the rabbit's lips stopping in their movements.

"She's pregnant." Rin's eyes went wide, her hands going to her lips. She wanted to pet it, but knew if she moved she will go away.

"What's her name?" Rin whispered, Inuyasha cracking a smile.

"Are you suggesting I can speak with her?" Inuyasha asked, Rin shaking her head. It had been a stupid question to ask.

"But if we were to give her a name, how is Rin?" Rin gasped, pointing to herself.

"That's my name!" she gasped, Inuyasha chuckling. The sound made the rabbit leave, Rin sighing in sadness as she watched it scurry away. She blinked when light touched her face, blinding her for a second. She put a hand to her face, looking up. The sun was starting to rise, Rin sighing again.

"Wanna watch it from the roof?" Inuyasha asked, Rin nodding her head enthusiastically. Inuyasha put her on his back, jumping up. Rin gasped as the wind rushed against her face and body, shivering slightly when they got to the roof. Inuyasha sat down, Rin sitting down next to him. The sun rise was slow and steady, the clouds erupting with color. Rin swallowed thickly after a minute, looking to Inuyasha.

She knew what she said last night had not made him happy. He didn't want to be here and she was trying to force him to be. She should have never done that. They couldn't be a family that way.

"Inuyasha, last night I was mean." Inuyasha looked to her, Rin looking away from his eyes.

"You said you never wanted to be here. What I said probably didn't help the situation." Inuyasha snorted, Rin feeling a tad dumb. He cleared his throat, looking back to the sun rise.

"You don't have to love Lord Sesshomaru, I shouldn't have tried to force you too. But, can you still love me?" Rin asked, Inuyasha thinking it over with a hum. Rin felt her heart drop, feeling what she had done made him not love her anymore.

She yelped when Inuyasha tackled her down, tickling her like crazy. She screamed with laughter, Inuyasha growling in triumph.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha stop!" Rin screamed, Inuyasha pulling away with a chuckle. Rin sat up, giggling as she tried to learn to breathe again.

"I will always love you Rin," Inuyasha told her, Rin feeling her heart fly into the clouds. She lunged forward, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Rin whispered, her eyes closing. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, working through the few knots she had. She fell asleep against him, Inuyasha sighing as the sky finally turned blue.

He had been confused when Sesshomaru kissed him. He had been angry and disgusted, but there was something underlying it all. He would continue to starve off his heat, but he knew it would be hard. His demon didn't know what to do. It was his first heat, and without help he will succumb to it. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to mate him, but he was not having it.

Through all the crap he had been through here, he had lost track of who he was. But he remembered now. He put Rin back to bed, heading into the forest. He had to wash himself, the water going to be at it's coldest this early in the morning as the morning mist was just starting to arrive.

He will probably be able to wash his fundoshi easier now, stopping at the river. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sesshomaru there. He was standing near the bank, his eyes turning to him. Inuyasha wanted to turn away, but if he didn't wash constantly he could get an infection. If he was just another dog this wouldn't be a problem.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru turning to face him fully. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, puffing out his chest. He wouldn't succumb to his bullshit again.

"I wanted to speak with you," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He turned to leave, stopping when he saw a red aura surround him. His vision turned, seeing the world in a mix of blue, reds, orange, and yellow. But he was still in control. He was still himself.

"Using your power to draw me in?" Inuyasha growled, turning to face him again. Sesshomaru was red in his vision, his armor blue and his hair a mix of yellow and orange. Inuyasha wanted to punch him in the face.

"Why do you continue to fight me?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

Because he would sooner die than spread his legs for him.

"I am in heat, and all because this makes me weaker to you, I still have a mind of my own. You want an heir? I say kiss my ass cause it happening. Not from me at least," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"And what if I didn't want a heir? What if I wanted you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha snorting.

"Than I would know you are lying. You are not like father, Sesshomaru. He had a love for humans, you on the other hand despise them. If you ever wanted me, it was that you wanted me dead." Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha thinking of pulling out his sword. He didn't though, standing taller.

"The answer will always be no, Sesshomaru. I don't care about your power, don't care about the bloodline or any shit like that. I could never love a heartless man like you." Inuyasha turned to walk away, the aura becoming bigger around him. His demon ordered for him to stop.

"Like I said before, the answer is no." Inuyasha growled when the aura grew thicker, his demon near put down. It wanted his power badly, and Inuyasha knew since it wanted it he wouldn't be able to abort the child. He wouldn't tell Sesshomaru that. But he knew it's mind was just clouded. His human side only saw this as a taboo, and he agreed with it. He was stopped when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"If I am heartless, then I would have left Rin for dead. if I was heartless, then I would have killed you in that cave." Inuyasha turned to face him, slapping his hand off his shoulder. He got in his face, growling low in his throat.

"They say actions speak louder than words. For Rin, you may care. But for me you don't give a shit. So back off asshole." They stared each other down.

Inuyasha wasn't moved in the slightest from what he had said, poking his chest with a finger.

"You want to mate with you? Than you should probably start dreaming." Sesshomaru's aura receded back, Inuyasha's vision returning to normal.

He tried not to fall to his knees when his demon roared, his heat breaking him slowly. His demon could only stand so long being denied what it wanted. Most bitches who go into their first heat are locked inside a small room, this separation teaching them self control. Inuyasha was not given the same, instead given a male in musk. He could only hold self control for so long.

His human time would come the week after his heat, Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"Why did you suddenly come to me at the cave anyway?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

"Because I didn't you would have been raped by a lowly demon," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha throwing his hands up in the air.

"News flash! You are holding me prisoner and trying to rape me too!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No! Prove it asshole!" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, Inuyasha about to yell in his face about his false assumption.

"When you woke up after the snake incident, you tried to mate with me. I refused though." Inuyasha blinked, remembering that. Instead of understanding he grew angry, pushing him away.

"That doesn't count as anything special!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

"I could have easily taken you Inuyasha. You were willing and took in my power greedily. You had been prepared to mate, but I turned you down. Is that a small thing?" Inuyasha bristled with anger, drawing his sword.

"I would never want to mate with you!" he growled, Sesshomaru pulling out his own sword. Inuyasha charged forward, swinging his sword sideways and missing his stomach when he hopped away. Inuyasha hopped after him, bringing his sword down like an axe. He roared as he used the force from his block to propel himself up into the air, twisting sharply and bringing his sword down.

"I see why Kagome sat you so often," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"Don't you dare speak her name you unwanted fuck!" Inuyasha screamed, moving quicker as he landed blow after blow only for them to be blocked one after the other. Sesshomaru locked their swords, tilting his to the side and forcing Inuyasha's wrist to turn in a painful way. He knocked his sword away with a rough kick, kicking him down.

Inuyasha panted as his sword was put to his neck.

"Your fighting style could use improvement," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha growling up at him. His demon decided to come forth, his vision turning blue. The red aura wafted off from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha closing his eyes when his hair touched his cheek.

"How much longer can you control him?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha gasping when he thrust his hips against his. His cheeks grew hot, his inner demon growling. Sesshomaru threw his sword down when Inuyasha's hands grabbed his sides, his pants coming out in whimperish growls.

Sesshomaru pressed close to him, Inuyasha whimpering when he thrust against him again. His brain was muddled and clouded, his eyes opening slowly. All he saw was red, glimpses of blue appearing in the corner of his eyes.

It felt so good. He had been so starved it had started to hurt, Inuyasha whimpering as he fully succumbed to his demon. Sesshomaru bit into his neck as he thrust against him harder, his member throbbing inside his fundoshi. He growled when Inuyasha's claws ran down his back, grabbing his thighs and spreading them. He thrust against him faster, his demon growling as Inuyasha's scent spiked and he whimpered, his hands fisting in his kimono.

Sesshomaru removed his teeth from his flesh, already missing the salty flesh and sweet blood against his tongue. He growled low in his throat, his demon demanding he take him here. He wanted too, rising up and undoing his hakama. Inuyasha was quick to undo his own, pushing it down and kicking it off. He undid his fundoshi, his demon growling in relief as he got onto all fours. He was so wet, prepared to take Sesshomaru into his body.

Sesshomaru growled as he kicked his hakama off, taking off his armor before he undid his fundoshi and got behind Inuyasha. He was finally going to mate him. He guided himself to his entrance, Inuyasha trying to pull away when he pressed against his entrance. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck, holding him in place as he entered his body.

Inuyasha's human screamed, Inuyasha snapping back to reality. He couldn't move though, his body weak as Sesshomaru thrust into him. He released his neck, Inuyasha closing his eyes tight as his demon took over again. Pleasure zapped up his spine, Inuyasha gasping against the dirt. He could feel all of him, his body on fire as he laid his chest over his back, holding down his hands as he thrust deeper.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, his entire body on fire. He was squeezing him so tight, his insides so wet and soft. He felt like he could die happily, his stomach flexing as he thrust into him. He knew Inuyasha was going to kill him after this. But as long as his demon wanted it, he would not abort the child. Sesshomaru thrust into him again, groaning as he clenched around him.

For right now it seemed fine with it's choice.

Sesshomaru kissed his neck, licking away the blood that was seeping from his mark. Inuyasha gasped, moaning when he touched a spot inside him that left his body burning with pleasure. He came onto the ground with a whimpering cry, Sesshomaru biting his neck again as he stilled, closing his eyes tight as he groaned around his flesh. He came into his body, his vision flashing white behind his eyes. Inuyasha growled when he felt something knot inside him, his eyes closing as he tried not to fall.

His demon was sated, going back to the recesses of his mind. Inuyasha gasped for breath, disgust rolling in his gut.

"Your a fucking asshole!" he growled, unable to move with them connected this way. Sesshomaru panted above him, shaking slightly. He felt at ease slightly when his hand ran over his sides, Inuyasha still furious. The knot slowly shrunk, Sesshomaru pulling out of him after a minute. Inuyasha fell to the ground, too weak to do anything else.

He just mated with Sesshomaru.

"Don't think about it, just go to sleep," Sesshomaru panted as he fell next to him, Inuyasha closing his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body.


	8. Chapter 8: Silky Sheets

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha woke up to pain. He wanted to open his eyes but it hurt even thinking about it. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the low rush of water was loud in his ears. It seemed far away though, a soft tap following after it seemingly every minute. He rolled onto his side, groaning softly as he tried to open his eyes. They refused, Inuyasha trying again. He blinked hard, his eyelids finally separating. He saw a white wall, a frown touching his lips.

Was he at Kagome's?

Inuyasha didn't remember the well reopening, looking down to the bed he laid on. Instead of lush wool blankets there were silky red sheets, Inuyasha fisting the material. He frowned, confused. He sat up, looking around. He was in a large room, feeling small here. There was a closet and a table with a mirror, a small bench placed beneath it. There was also a balcony, Inuyasha getting out of the bed.

That was when he realized he was naked.

He growled low in his throat, grabbing the red sheets. He pulled it off the neatly made bed, wrapping it around his waist. He had wanted to go to the balcony, but instead looked in the closet for his fire rat outfit. He felt exposed without it, opening the closet doors. He had already come to the conclusion this was not Kagome's place, but he couldn't place it anywhere else.

He grabbed his fire rat clothing, sighing as he looked for a fundoshi. There was a chest of them at the bottom of the closet.

This wasn't even close to being the cottage…

Inuyasha's thoughts stopped.

Cottage…. Sesshomaru...Rin...Mate…

Inuyasha's hands fisted in his kimono. He had mated with Sesshomaru. Right then the huge double doors opened, Sesshomaru walking in. Inuyasha pulled his sword from his sheath, holding his clothing to his chest. His eyes were narrowed, his nostrils flared like a bull. Sesshomaru looked to him, closing the doors behind him.

"Inuyasha," he said slowly, Inuyasha growling back. Memories were flooding back, his demon growling mate in his mind. Inuyasha didn't see his mate. He saw a monster.

"You are lowly piece of shit!" Inuyasha growled, not daring to get any closer to him. Sesshomaru looked to his blade, his hand twitching towards his own sword. Instead he lowered his hand, Inuyasha growling as he saw his aura. His vision changed, the room appearing in a mix of blues and yellows. Sesshomaru was the only red thing in the room. His aura engulfed his body, Inuyasha's legs feeling weak. He felt the discharge slide down his thigh, his body ready to receive and submit to him.

Inuyasha was not. He fought against his demon, Sesshomaru walking forward slowly. Inuyasha slashed his sword, his arms weak. His sword was close to falling from his hands, but he kept it as steady as he could.

"You may not be another bitch Inuyasha, but you will submit to me." His hand grew near to the blade of his sword, green lightning erupting from the blade as the barrier stopped him from touching it. He pulled his hand away, the lightning giving Inuyasha some of his muddled brain back.

"I may only be a half breed, but I will never submit to you," Inuyasha growled, his legs getting weak. His demon was trying to submit but he fought against it, growling low in his throat as he charged forward and slashed his sword towards his abdomen. Sesshomaru kicked it away easily, Inuyasha falling to his knees as his strength was taken from him. His aura was growing heavy around him, Inuyasha breathing it in deeply. He shook his head to clear it, trying to push his aura away. His demon took it in greedily though, Inuyasha's member throbbing between his legs as his demon begged for a greater power.

His gaze was lifted when Sesshomaru grabbed his chin and lifted it up. Inuyasha was sweating, his muscles spasming slightly as his body craved his mate. Sesshomaru smirked, running a finger down his flushed cheek.

"Your body is weak, but your mind is strong. How much longer will you fight till I get you to submit to me completely?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha's eyes fluttering closed as his fingers ran down his neck. He felt disgusted with himself, but his touch was cooling an intense heat inside him. Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed onto his back, Sesshomaru pulling away the sheets, his only protection, away from his body.

Inuyasha's demon wouldn't take control of his mind though, making him fully aware of what was about to happen. Inuyasha yelped when he was picked up, dread tearing through his chest. Sesshomaru carried him to the bed, lying him down. Inuyasha pushed away from him, pressing his back against the bed frame. He was to weak to run, grabbing a pillow to protect himself. Sesshomaru smirked at him, taking off his armor.

Inuyasha looked away as he undressed, his legs and arms shaking in fear. He didn't want to do this, but his demon had his body under it's control. It seemed to be trying to make him see why he should want this, but Inuyasha didn't want to see. He wanted out of here and back in the cottage with Rin. At least there he could be happy.

Sesshomaru got onto the bed, crawling towards him. Inuyasha raised the pillow higher.

"Where's Rin?" he asked weakly, trying to stall as much as he could. Sesshomaru stopped in front of him. He grabbed the pillow, Inuyasha not releasing it when he tugged.

"She sleeps in a room next to ours. Don't worry, these walls are too thick for her human ears to hear us," Sesshomaru told him, pulling the pillow away completely. Inuyasha gasped when he pulled him down onto his back, grabbing him in a sort of hug and with a grunt turning him onto his stomach. Inuyasha rose up to his hands, Sesshomaru grabbing his hair and pulling till his head tilted back and his chest arched in.

Inuyasha gasped, the act not really hurting. It infuriated him though, Sesshomaru releasing his hair to lift his hips. Inuyasha fisted the sheets, closing his eyes as he prepared to take what he would give him. He was expecting pain when he felt his fingers touch his entrance, arching his back with a soundless cry as he slid in one finger.

Inuyasha bowed his head when he moved it around, a second digit quickly added to the first. It felt foreign to him, the fingers touching a place he had marked as a taboo. Things came out, not went in. But being in heat he should have expected this, his body unable to mimic the actual outer parts of a female. It had just turned different on the inside.

Inuyasha gasped when a carnal pleasure zapped up his spine and traveled back down to squeeze his balls, the sensation making his member weep. He gasped for breath, whimpering softly. It had sure as hell felt like an orgasm.

Inuyasha wouldn't admit it aloud but he wanted to feel that pleasure again, his unspoken wish granted. His rose up onto his hands with a growl, pushing back onto the fingers inside him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't want this, he shouldn't crave this so badly. Another jolt of that carnal pleasure zapped up his spine, Inuyasha's claws tearing the mattress as he dug them in, trying to hold back his moan.

"Don't fight it," Sesshomaru told him, pulling his fingers from inside him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, growling low at him.

"I would rather die than enjoy this with you!" Inuyasha spat, turning to face him. Sesshomaru frowned as he moved away from him, his demon demanding he take him. Sesshomaru lunged forward, pinning him to the bed. Inuyasha gasped, struggling weakly. His demon forced his movements to slow, taking in more of Sesshomaru's aura. His aura seemed to calm him, his straining arms becoming limp in his grasp.

"You enjoyed my fingers. My cock will bring you a higher pleasure," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha panting as he tried to gather some type of strength.

"I don't want to ever get pleasure from you," Inuyasha growled weakly, Sesshomaru grabbing his left leg under the knee, his hand sliding down to the thigh before he pushed it against his chest. This position was not one he was used to, but Inuyasha didn't have the strength it seemed to do much else.

Sesshomaru got close to his face, baring his fangs. Inuyasha arched slightly when he pushed into him, gasping for breath as he held onto the bed frame.

"I'll fuck you so hard that, you won't be able to think of me without getting erect," Sesshomaru growled in his face, rising up. Inuyasha whimpered as he pushed all the way in, the fluid inside making it as pain free as it could get. The only pain he received was from the stretching, Inuyasha arching with a cry when he began to thrust into him at a slow though hard pace. His stomach jumped each time he thrust into him, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he gasped.

He wanted to get his mind off what was happening, but each pass of his member inside his body created a mind blowing pleasure, his inner walls sensitive to his touch. His hands tightened on the bed frame, his pants coming out in whimpering growls. It was foreign and made him feel sick, but when he shifted to pull away, the carnal pleasure zapped up his spine. Inuyasha gasped, moaning softly as he tried to make it last. He didn't need to though, the position of his hips all he needed for the carnal pleasure to be delivered each time Sesshomaru thrust into his body.

He released the bed frame to grab Sesshomaru's shoulders, unable to stop the small thrusts of his hips anymore than he could control his moans and whimpers of pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked sexily down to him, Inuyasha gasping as he sped up his thrusts. He lowered himself down slightly, taking his nipple between his lips. Inuyasha gasped, feeling the wetness of his tongue around his nipple before it slid over the erect bud. Inuyasha wanted him to bite it, yelping when he did.

Sesshomaru nibbled the small bud between his teeth, Inuyasha putting a hand on his head to keep him there.

Sesshomaru released it, pulling it with his lips. Inuyasha moaned, drool sliding across his cheek. He gasped when the angle shifted and he lost that spot, Inuyasha trying to find it again as he shifted his hips. He found a different pleasure though when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed his cock, stroking it with his thrusts. Inuyasha gasped, arching into his hand. He found the spot again, carnal pleasure shocking him. He came suddenly, his lips opened in a silent scream.

Sesshomaru stilled inside him, growling through clenched teeth as he came into his body, the knot forming. Inuyasha clawed his abs as he felt the ultimate pleasure course through him, his cock pulsing inside him.

His tongue lulled past his lips, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sesshomaru chuckled, his entire body shaking as he rested against Inuyasha, letting his leg fall back. They laid there for a minute, Inuyasha slowly coming down from that ultimate high. Sesshomaru pulled out once the knot undid, falling down beside him. His thighs were shaking from his climax still and his panting was just getting under control, his eyes slitting towards Inuyasha.

He was quiet, his eyes closed as his breathing calmed. His eyes opened slowly, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His cheeks were still red and he seemed dazed, Sesshomaru's cock hardening at the sight. Inuyasha seemed to notice, turning away from him. Sesshomaru didn't care, pressing his chest against his back.

"Go away," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru sliding a hand up his thigh. Inuyasha scooted away, Sesshomaru scooting closer. He lifted his thigh, Inuyasha sputtering as he glared at him over his shoulder.

"You got what you wanted now go away!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru's other hand wrapping around his neck. Inuyasha took in a deep breath but stopped talking.

"I will never get as much as I want," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, straddling his other leg. Inuyasha gasped as his leg was pushed higher, his upper body twisting slightly as he tried to pull away.

He wouldn't go through this again!

Inuyasha whimpered loudly when Sesshomaru pushed in, his insides a tad sore. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as he picked up a quick tempo, turning his face to the sheets as he tried to muffle his moans of pleasure.

Couldn't he have waited a little while longer so he could have least taken a bath!

**Author's note: Inuyasha's demon wants him on board. I wonder if he'll succeed.**


	9. Chapter 9: Taboo Enjoyment

Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up alone and sore. He sat up slowly, looking around. His fire rat clothing was still on the floor with his sword, Inuyasha quickly getting out of bed. He dressed quickly, wincing as he put on the fundoshi. The discharge had started to dry up around that area slightly, pulling on his skin.

He needed a bath now.

He went to the balcony, the sun hidden and the moon high in the sky. He jumped out, the fall pretty far. He didn't care though, landing with a soft grunt. He frowned when he realized that he stood on grass. He ignored it though, beginning to run. He didn't know where he was going, large bushes of flowers in his way. He didn't want to jump in the air and catch attention, panting softly as he broke through the bushes.

A large lake separated him from the other side and freedom once he broke through the flower bushes. He grit his teeth but jumped, landing on the other side. When he landed, he realized that the other side was all cloud. He looked around, seeing endless cloud. He began to run again, finding the edge after a good almost twenty minutes. He stopped, looking back to the castle.

Rin…

Inuyasha shut his eyes, his urge to go back immense. He took in a deep breath, knowing Sesshomaru would treat her well. He looked down to the drop. It was a long way down, and though it wouldn't kill him, he would be in pain for quite a while. Inuyasha fisted his hand at his side.

He would rather be in pain than be stuck here for the rest of his life.

He jumped.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as the air rushed around him, a sort of freedom throbbing in his chest. He flipped in the air, opening his eyes. He fell into a clutch of trees, managing to land on a branch and jump off. He panted when his feet touched solid ground, his head whipping each way as he listened carefully. He stood up slowly, jumping into the air. He traveled around, looking for something familiar.

When he found the river, his heart dropped. He was in the barrier. Inuyasha growled, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. He could just hide in the forest from now on, remembering the barrier was three miles in length. He had done that for five years, he was pretty sure he could keep it up. He knew Sesshomaru would be able to find him here though, Inuyasha tracing his steps to the cottage. There he got food, stuffing it into a sack and leaving quickly.

He ran towards the south, passing the river. He ignored it though and kept running. He jumped into the air, traveling that way for almost an hour. He found a small cave, entering it after he smelt no danger. He created another barrier with his sword, the barrier seeming stronger as the blade colored an even darker red. His demon was furious but didn't try to interrupt. Without Sesshomaru near, its power to overtake was weak.

Inuyasha found a hot spring in the cave, his eyes going wide as his muscles ached. He stripped quickly, walking to the edge. He scrubbed his skin with sand first till it was raw, stepping into the water afterwards. It had built in steps it seemed, Inuyasha stepping in fully, warm sand at the bottom. He closed his eyes for a second, the water up to his chest. His muscles relaxed instantly and his lower back ached softly, the pain taken away by the water. He cleaned himself everywhere, glad when the dry discharge was gone.

He sat down on one of the steps, his eyes becoming lidded as he rested his head against the edge. He growled softly as he stretched, thinking of a way to get out of here. He had been thinking of using his barrier breaker, but with Rin here he never got the chance. But with her in the castle, he would be able to leave. Another thought stopped him.

What if he was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup? Inuyasha fisted his hands in the water, punching it in his anger. He had been educated about the heat by his mother, but his memories were a tad rusty. He didn't know how to look for signs of pregnancy. The only one he knew was morning sickness, but since Kagome's pregnancy was different from his, he knew there was more to it. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down to the water. He saw his own reflection in the murky water, Inuyasha looking away when it shifted to Sesshomaru's.

He got out of the water after a long moment of just soaking, cleaning his fundoshi. It got some of the stains out, but he didn't care all that much. He justed wanted to sleep now. He dressed and went deeper into the cave, coming to a dead end. He frowned, going back to the opening. He ate some food before pressing his back against the wall, his eyes closing. His ears twitched, listening for all sounds. From pure exhaustion though he fell asleep, his dreams of Kagome, Rin, and his son.

XXX

Sesshomaru walked through the dense forest. The Nobles had been upset he had mated a half breed, but when they came to know he carried their father's blood their minds changed. Half breed or not, he could not find a mate more suited for his task than one of similar heritage. His heritage was put behind him, and the Nobles accepted him. His many house workers and gardeners were buzzing happily, happy that the second son of Inutaisho was finally home. They had loved his mother and father dearly.

Sesshomaru's mother no one could really like. They found her to be cold and heartless, and were sad as Sesshomaru grew up that same way. Sesshomaru did not care though. He knew he should have expected Inuyasha to be gone from his room. He hadn't expected him to actually jump though. He had used his power last time so he wouldn't die from the fall, but this time he had nothing.

Sesshomaru had picked up his scent near the lake, following it. He had traveled back to the cottage then went south, Sesshomaru sighing as he broke into a clearing. There was a small cave, Sesshomaru pulling out his sword. The barrier was more visible now, showing it had gotten stronger. Sesshomaru slashed his blade, green light erupting from his sword. It smashed against the barrier with a roar, the two exploding.

He saw Inuyasha get to his feet, taking his sword from the ground. He growled low at him, walking out of the smoke and dust that had formed. He looked rather angry, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He would have to punish him for this. If he was pregnant he risked not only hurting their pup but himself also. He did not have his power to draw on, leaving their pup to draw on his. That will cause him not only pain but possible death.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted, Inuyasha raising his blade.

"Wind scar!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the way as the light and wind erupted from the sword, the power immense. Sesshomaru landed close to him, slashing his sword towards his arm. Inuyasha blocked it, pushing him away. He growled, his eyes turning red. Sesshomaru was close enough to reach him with his aura, Inuyasha's arms becoming weak. But he still fought him, their swords clashing at a lightning speed, sparks brightening the night for mere seconds.

Inuyasha roared as he brought down his sword like an axe, Sesshomaru blocking it. He went under their swords and grabbed his neck, throwing him to the side. Inuyasha's sword dropped from his grasp, his body lying limply on the ground as he panted. Sesshomaru walked over to him, sheathing his sword.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to his body, turning him onto his back. Inuyasha's eyes were barely open, his body finally submitting to his demon's command. Sesshomaru picked him up and his sword, Inuyasha growling weakly but not struggling. He had fought too hard, not only tiring himself out but giving his demon more of an upper hand. Wind whipped around Sesshomaru's legs, a cloud forming beneath his feet.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep by the time they got back to the castle, Sesshomaru jumping up and onto the balcony. He walked into their room, the sun just starting to rise. Sesshomaru laid him down, pushing the fringe out of his face. The touch woke him up, Inuyasha blinking blearily up at him. He turned his back to him, going beneath the blankets and hiding.

Sesshomaru let him for the time being, too tired to do much else. He undressed till he was bare naked, getting into the bed. He pulled the blankets over his body, closing his eyes. They both just laid there. Soon though Inuyasha peeked his head from under the blankets, some sweat sticking to his forehead. Sesshomaru didn't even open his eyes. Inuyasha sat up, bringing his legs to his chest.

He looked back to Sesshomaru, frowning.

"I fucking hate you."

"It's best if you do not speak so vulgar around my maids." Inuyasha jumped, not expecting for him to answer. Sesshomaru's eyes still didn't open.

"They deserve respect, so treat them with such," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes finally opening, slitting towards him. Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru sitting up. Inuyasha scooted away from him, placing his head on his knees.

"They won't like me anyway," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru resisting to roll his eyes.

"They knew your mother. They accepted her with open arms. They also loved father, so they will treat you as they treated your human mother. There is no need to worry," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. That gave him one last thing to worry about. He still didn't want to be his mate though, growling when his aura enveloped him.

"As long as you stay here, you will be accepted." Inuyasha growled when he pushed his hair over one shoulder, his lips pressing against his neck. Inuyasha wanted to pull away but Sesshomaru's hand came up, holding him in place.

To be accepted made his heart weep in relief and happiness. He didn't want to stay here though, not for the rest of his life.

"Once I have the pup, am I to be released?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru pulling away. Inuyasha didn't look to him, Sesshomaru sighing as he pressed a hand to Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha fought weakly as he pushed him down, Sesshomaru spreading his raised knees.

"No." Inuyasha's eyes snapped to his face, his hands stopping Sesshomaru's as he undid his sash.

"No?" Inuyasha mimicked, Sesshomaru slapping his hands away and tearing off his hakama. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru opening his kimono.

"At first it was just to birth an heir, the reason I brought you here. But you offer so much more. You not only gave Rin a mother, but you also intrigue me. You are worth keeping," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha's heart dropping. His eyes were wide with dread as Sesshomaru undressed him, Inuyasha panting through his nose as he tried not to cry.

"I don't want to stay here with you," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru taking off his fundoshi. Inuyasha leaked onto the sheets, his body ready to receive him. Inuyasha closed his legs, Sesshomaru frowning. He grabbed his knees, forcing his legs apart. Inuyasha's eyes brimmed with tears, Sesshomaru going between his spread thighs. He didn't enter him though, instead wiping away a runaway tear.

"Is it that bad to be with me?" Sesshomaru asked, more curious than offended. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, bright with anger.

"Of course it is! This is a taboo! Two brothers should not mate! Plus I don't even love you!" Inuyasha yelled at him, Sesshomaru frowning. He grinded against him, Inuyasha biting his lip as he shivered with pleasure.

"You say this is a taboo but love it. You say you don't love me but don't even take the steps to try. Either you're stupid or in denial," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha glaring daggers into his skull. Sesshomaru rose up, slapping his ass. Inuyasha yelped, Sesshomaru pushing his legs up to his chest.

"I will make you love me, make you crave me, make you think of only what I could give you," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping when he pressed into his body. The stretching as his body tried to accommodate his girth was painful, Inuyasha feeling sick as a burning heat entered his body. It was so hot and so hard, Inuyasha arching away from it. He panted as they finally touched together, his hands fisted in the sheets.

Sesshomaru panted from the tightness that clenched around him, leaning down and taking his lips. Inuyasha was shaking beneath him, his mouth parted as he gasped for breath. Sesshomaru slid his tongue into his mouth, groaning at his taste. Inuyasha's tongue was dormant, Sesshomaru licking it a few times. Shyly his tongue played, Sesshomaru pulling his hips back. His abs flexed as he thrust into his body, Inuyasha moaning into the kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his lips, panting as he began a slow tempo, speeding up as he strived for his orgasm. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down. This angle didn't give him that carnal pleasure, but he still found enjoyment, his tongue dancing with Sesshomaru's. He began to rock his hips into his thrusts, the movement more of small nudges than anything else. Sesshomaru seemed to love it though, groaning into his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled away and nearly screamed when carnal pleasure zapped up his spine, his balls choked and his cock weeping. He didn't get it again though, Inuyasha writhing as he tried to make it last. He shook his head though, trying to clear it.

He shouldn't…

Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts and their strength, Inuyasha's stomach jumping as he pushed his hands against the bed frame, forcing his hips to meet his harder. His head was tilted to the side, his throat bared. Sweat was clinging to his skin and wetting the sheets, Inuyasha gasping when that carnal pleasure cracked like a whip in his balls, his cock leaking a large amount onto his stomach. It had began to pool and overflow, sliding down his side.

Inuyasha was so close to coming, but just as he felt he was about to reach it Sesshomaru pulled out. Inuyasha was furious, punching the bed in his anger. Sesshomaru flipped them, Inuyasha gasping as he straddled his waist. He didn't like being on top like this. He became shy and angry, trying to move away. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, his cheeks red with arousal and his lips red from his kisses.

Inuyasha wanted his cock back inside his body though, Sesshomaru guiding him gently. Inuyasha grabbed his cock, hesitant.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed, Inuyasha's cheeks red as he looked away from his face. He didn't want to do this, he shouldn't want to do this, shouldn't want it all. He gasped when Sesshomaru sat up, his arm coming around his waist. His arms were stuck to his sides, Inuyasha struggling as he was lifted. He felt the heated head of Sesshomaru's cock against his entrance, his eyes going wide as he was slowly pushed down.

He went stock still, his thighs shaking. His ass touched his hips, Inuyasha closing his eyes as Sesshomaru laid back down, watching him. Inuyasha placed his hands on his chest, spreading out his fingers. He didn't want to move though, Sesshomaru slapping his ass. Inuyasha rocked forward from shock, his entire body jolting as that carnal pleasure zapped up his spine.

He had found it. He rocked against that spot, small whimpers escaping his parted lips. He rose up a few inches to see if he could touch it in a different way, falling back down hard. Pleasure did not only attack him, but in this position his balls tightened and his spine arched out, his cock weeping between his thighs. He bit his lip as a hand stroked his cock slowly, his thighs tightening around Sesshomaru.

"Ride me," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha rising up higher. He had to hit that spot harder, had to reach that high bliss he felt when he was thrusting into him. He fell down hard, bowing his head as he bit his lip. He bit to hard, piercing the skin and making it bleed. The small ounce of pain added to his pleasure, Inuyasha rising back up with renewed speed. He fell and rose quickly, his head falling back as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

The carnal pleasure had became even more, the slap of his balls against Sesshomaru's stomach adding to it along with his hand that stroked his cock as quickly as he rose and fell. Inuyasha removed a hand from his chest, his hand shaking as he focused Sesshomaru's hand on the head of his cock. He began to rub it, his thumb pressing into the slit. Inuyasha gasped and moaned, so close.

"S-So close," Inuyasha gasped, moaning as his thighs shook. He was so close he could taste it, his eyebrows furrowing as he his orgasm rammed against the dam. His lips parted as his back arched out, moan after moan escaping his throat as he rose and fell quickly, stopping to grind against that spot. A scream was torn from his throat as Sesshomaru thrust up his hips, the dam finally breaking. Inuyasha came with a hoarse scream, riding him as his cock pulsed then released with thick jets of cum.

Sesshomaru turned them over, Inuyasha grabbing his shoulders as he thrust into him. The carnal pleasure was assaulting him in this position, his balls tightening till it was near painful, blood rushing to his cock. He was so sensitive now, gasping and moaning as he thrust into his body. The heat had increased inside, his cock harder yet the skin smooth as it passed over his inner walls, Inuyasha hooking his legs over his waist.

His hands slid into his hair, sliding through the wet tresses till he got to the roots, fisting two longs strands before pulling hard. Sesshomaru growled above him, Inuyasha holding on as he began to move up the bed. The sheets were wet with their sweat, the sun already in the sky. The sky was blue, the workers going about their day. Each one could hear what was coming from Sesshomaru's chambers, small smirks on their lips.

Inuyasha moaned when he grinded against him, his lips capturing his. He arched against him, Inuyasha so lost in it all. His stomach tightened and precum seeped onto his stomach, Inuyasha releasing his hair to stroke his cock.

He gasped, writhing beneath him, losing that perfect angle. He didn't care anymore, his breaths coming out in loud whimpers that slowly built into pleasured screams. Sesshomaru stilled, Inuyasha arching with a cry when he came into his body. He exploded from the feeling, his vision flashing white, black dots appearing in the side of his vision. He tried not pass out, the knot forming inside his body.

Sesshomaru fell on top of him, his entire body shaking as he panted. Inuyasha couldn't feel his legs, his throat sore as he gasped for breath. They stayed like that till the knot undid, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Sesshomaru rose up shakily, falling down next to him. Inuyasha blinked up at the ceiling, his vision slowly fading as he let exhaustion take him.

He shouldn't have enjoyed that, but he did.

Author's Note: Summer vacation is pretty much over, so I may update slower.


	10. Chapter 10: Flower Necklace

**Chapter 10**

Rin sat at a long table, an assortment of different foods sat in front of her. She didn't want to eat yet, waiting for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She had woken up in a large room, the bed a lot more comfortable than the ground or her futon in the cottage. She had never been taken here by Lord Sesshomaru before, so was grateful he allowed her into his home. The maids had treated her very nicely and helped her into a beautiful kimono. They brushed out her hair, humming softly.

She really liked a maid named Daisy. She was a cat demon, and she told her amazing stories of her travels. She was mated to a handsome cat demon named Makito. She had yet to meet him though.

The cooks were very nice too, before preparing the meal asking her what she and Inuyasha were allergic to or didn't like. The only thing Rin knew he couldn't eat was chocolate. He would eat everything else though because he had a hollow tummy. With these facts they made a feast.

Rin turned around in her seat when she heard the door open, happiness running through her heart as she stood up and ran to Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him since she got here and was happy he was okay. Sesshomaru sat at the seat in the front of the table, Inuyasha sitting to the seat right of him. Rin sat on his left, trying not to get too over excited. When Sesshomaru gave his okay they began to eat.

Rin picked up her bowl, using the spoon to scoop rice into it. She put a poached egg and a piece of ham over it, breaking it all up and mixing it together. She ate quickly, wanting to go outside and play. Inuyasha looked up to her, a piece of raw meat mixed with his rice. She had knew demons ate like that but it was her first time seeing him do it. It looked to be fish though.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get sick," Inuyasha told her, Rin slowing down. She lowered her chopsticks, swallowing her food. She added another piece of ham and mixed it in. She ate a poached egg, so happy to eat with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha like a family.

"Inuyasha, can we go outside and play after this?" Rin asked after swallowing her food, Inuyasha's eyes slitting towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"I don't know the place very well," he told her, Rin looking to Lord Sesshomaru. He lowered his piece of raw fish, nodding his head. Rin grinned happily, eating more. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru ate a lot of food, Rin mostly eating the rice, ham, and egg. She hoped they would have that again tomorrow, Lord Sesshomaru heading towards his study after ordering a maid to show them around. Rin was sad he could not join them, but the maid was Daisy so she was happy again.

"I am Daisy, I will be your guide today," she told them with a bow, Inuyasha seeming uninterested. Rin didn't like that, pulling his sleeve. Inuyasha looked to her, Daisy walking them first around the large castle.

"Maybe we'll find another Jaken," she joked, relief rushing through her when she saw him smile. It was small but it was a start. They walked for a good thirty minutes, going through the entire castle. It had two ballrooms, one for friend gatherings and another for business gatherings. It had three studies with libraries in each one. It had a fourth library, but only Sesshomaru ever went in it.

There was several bedrooms, four bathrooms, two kitchens, two hot springs that the castle was built over, a greenhouse, and Lord Sesshomaru's personal study. Daisy said he spent a lot of time in there. It was easy to get lost in this big place, so Lord Sesshomaru made sure there was a maid or butler around. Rin met a lot of interesting characters, including an older demon named Tosin. He was very funny and took a coin from her ear. Inuyasha was also surprised.

They went outside, the fresh air and warm weather making it a perfect day to play outside. Daisy stopped in front of a large bush that seemed to stretch for miles, Inuyasha's interest suddenly peaked. Rin was glad and though to make him a flower necklace one day.

"This is what I like to call the wall of flowers. It's a maze of sorts, the flowers magically growing here. A lot of these flowers shouldn't grow in this altitude, but after the castle was built, Lord Inutaisho had this made. They grow from the clouds and are said to be able to talk if you listen close enough," Daisy told them, Rin's eyes going wide. She touched one of the flowers, feeling warmth beneath her fingers.

Were they alive?

They walked around the entire castle, Rin bursting with happiness when she saw they had a field of trees. The main were sakura trees, the petals just starting to bloom. It was beautiful. There were a lot of ponds and animals, the kingdom in the sky seeming like it had been taken from the earth and placed up here. They stopped at a river, Rin looking over to Inuyasha. His eyes were beyond the river to the clouds that surrounded the kingdom. She wondered if he didn't want to be here also.

"Do you not want to be here?" Rin asked, Inuyasha blinking like he had been in a daze. He looked down to her as Daisy talked about the river. Rin was listening but Inuyasha was her main priority.

"I love it here," Inuyasha finally said, Rin giggling as she hugged him. Daisy had stopped talking, watching them with a small smile. When Inuyasha noticed her stare his cheeks grew red, his eyes looking away.

"I will stay by the river to catch fish if you need me," Daisy told them as Rin pulled Inuyasha back to the wall of flowers, Daisy shaking her head.

"I want to make you something!" Rin exclaimed as they sat down next to a rose bush. Inuyasha watched her as she picked the roses, her fingers agile as she removed the protective thorns. He closed his eyes, soaking up the warm sun. Rin began to hum, Inuyasha opening an eye. He pursed his lips, closing his eye again.

"What is the song you're humming?" he asked, Rin stopping what she was doing for a second. She went back slowly, Inuyasha waiting.

"It's a song my mom used to sing to me, it's called Sky," she told him, Inuyasha humming softly.

"Do you want me to sing it for you?" Rin asked, Inuyasha nodding as he laid down, his eyes staring up at the sky. Rin smiled, taking in a deep breath.

"Beautiful sky you shine at night, watching over every child who loves you most. You console their childish souls, loving and caring to all. You give them joy, you give them sorrow, but never leave their sides. You watch them sleep, taking away all hatred and plight. My beautiful sky, please never go away." She began to hum again, Inuyasha sighing. Rin worked as he dozed, he and Kagome sitting by the river as they played with their son.

Rin finished and gasped, holding up the flower necklace. It was beautiful, Rin turning to Inuyasha to show him. She smiled when she saw he was fast asleep, laying down next to him. She looked up to the sky, wondering. When she picked the roses, they didn't fight her. Usually she had a hard time getting roses from their bushes, but for some reason it felt like they had wanted to go with her.

She sat up when Daisy entered, a basket held against her hip. The smell of fish was overwhelming, Rin scrunching up her nose. Daisy laughed, her laughter waking up Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, sitting up and stretching with a big yawn. Daisy switched hips, Inuyasha looking to her.

"Lunch will be ready soon, why don't you two wait in the east study?" Daisy suggested, Inuyasha nodding. He stood up, yawning again. Rin stood up too, pulling his sleeve. He looked down to her, Rin holding up the flower necklace.

"I made it for you," she told him, Inuyasha taking it gently. He put it around his neck, striking a pose. Daisy and Rin laughed, Inuyasha grinning.

"Let's see if they got any good fairy tales," Inuyasha suggested, Rin nodding. Daisy led them to the door, Tosin leading them to the east study. They had the north east and west study, the three rather confusing and far apart. Inuyasha looked through the shelves of the books for a good book, Rin looking also. Inuyasha took a book out, reading the title.

"The Sky Forest?" he read, confused. Rin was confused too, the two sitting down at the table. Inuyasha opened the book, blowing away the dust. He looked to Rin and chuckled.

"Must be really old," he old her, looking to the first words.

"Once upon a time, there was a small rabbit. This rabbit's name was Orimi, and Orimi was sad because she was small." It showed a picture of a small white rabbit, Rin gasping.

"That's the rabbit from the forest," she gasped, Inuyasha nodding his head. He turned the page, reading on.

"Orimi ventured all over her forest, looking for someone who would not make fun of her. But wherever she went, the other animals laughed at her. She was too small, and the other were just too big." It showed a long necked looking thing, the animal a lot taller than the rabbit. It was laughing, Orimi looking very sad. He turned the page, Rin resting her head on his shoulder.

"Orimi decided to hide away from the others, going into a cave. She traveled through the cave for a long time. She was starting to get hungry." The picture was of her in a cave, a few crystals in the walls. He turned the page.

"She hopped and hopped until she could hop no more, laying down with sadness. She saw a little light though, digging into the ground. She dug and dug until she had made a hole." It showed a rather large hole, Orimi's back feet sticking out. Rin giggled, Inuyasha turning the page.

"She fell and fell, and with a loud thud she landed on smooth grass. She looked up, only seeing clouds." The picture showed a large cloud above her, Rin sitting up.

"She fell from here?" she asked, Inuyasha shushing her. Rin sat back, even more interested.

"She found a yummy carrot, eating it with little munch munch sounds. When she was happy and full, she ventured away from the cloud, but she could not venture long, something stopping her from escaping. Orimi was sad, but was glad with her new home. Then one day, she met another rabbit whose name was Ito." It showed a brown rabbit, Orimi standing next to him. She looked really happy. He turned the page, seeing it was the last one. He raised an eyebrow but read on.

"Orimi took Ito to the cloud, but he could not see it. She and Ito fell in love, but Orimi never forgot her forest in the sky. One day, she told herself. One day I'll go back to my forest in the sky." Inuyasha looked to the picture, Orimi standing on a hill as she looked up to the large cloud. He closed the book, looking to Rin. She was smiling, her eyes meeting his.

"Was the white rabbi we saw down there Orimi?" They looked to the door when it was opened, Sesshomaru standing there. He seemed really tired and irritated, but he tried not to show it.

"Lunch is ready," he told them , the two getting up. The three walked to the kitchen, sitting in their spots. There was more raw fish, some cooked for Rin. There was plain rice, sushi, miso soup, and curry rice. She spooned some curry rice into her bowl, after Lord Sesshomaru gave his okay, grabbing a piece of sushi. She ate slowly this time, exhaustion running through her bones. Inuyasha finished first, leaving without Lord Sesshomaru's permission. Lord Sesshomaru did not comment on it, Rin nibbling her chopsticks in thought.

Had they gotten into a fight?

**Author's note: I may write a lot today. Today's going by slow. **


	11. Chapter 11: Burnt Bark

**Chapter 11**

**Author's note: My laptop is getting messed up (Don't sit it up like me supposed too) But this story shall go on! Found a way for it to stop going crazy so we will see how much longer it can last.**

Steam rose into the air, filling the large room with humid warmth. Inuyasha removed his kimono, taking off his haori. He sighed as he was about to take off his hakama, stopping when he heard the shoji open. He held the sash in his hand, the steam making it hard for him to smell who it was.

He turned, calming when he saw Tosin. He had a towel over his arm, another fundoshi and outfit held in his grasp. Tosin laid them down on a rock, bowing.

"Forgive me for interrupting your bath," he apologized, straightening up.

"We will be hosting a gathering tonight. The Nobels wish to see who has captured Lord Sesshomaru's eye," Tosin told him, Inuyasha nodding awkwardly. Tosin took a vial from his kimono, walking up to the hot spring. He took out the cork, pouring the clear liquid into the murky water. Inuyasha took in a deep breath at the smell of lavender.

"This will hide your scent of heat. Also you will smell good," Tosin chuckled the last part, Inuyasha smiling. Tosin left, Inuyasha breathing in deeply again. He let go of the sash, letting his hakama drop to the floor. He stepped out of it, taking off his fundoshi. He walked over to the water, putting in a foot. The water was hotter than he was used too, Inuyasha stepping in. He walked to the middle of it all, a small fountain placed near the front of it.

Inuyasha walked over to it, thinking of letting Rin comb his hair today. He put his hands over his ears, putting his head beneath the flow. It was warm, Inuyasha shaking as he stepped away. His hair was in thick globs on his shoulders and back, obscuring his vision also. Inuyasha moved his hair out of his eyes, shaking his head.

He looked to the side when he heard armor drop to the ground. He stiffened when he saw Sesshomaru, his body bare as he stepped into the water. Inuyasha looked away, stepping away from the flow. He saw his aura, his vision changing. The water was a mix of red and oranges, the entire room filled with yellow and oranges. Sesshomaru was all red, Inuyasha moving away from him.

"Tosin?" Sesshomaru asked after taking a deep breath, Inuyasha nodding. He turned his back to him, listening carefully to the shifting of the water or for any splashes, cleaning himself. The discharge was drying up more often so he knew he was close to the end of his fertile period, Inuyasha feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Did that mean he didn't get pregnant? Or did he?

He felt hands slide over his thighs, Inuyasha jolting. He was pressed against the hot spring edge though, Sesshomaru's lip pressing against his ear. His breath was hotter than the steam, Inuyasha fisting his hand in the sand.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sesshomaru pulled away with that, Inuyasha confused. He had been sure he was going to rut with him, Inuyasha feeling a drop in his stomach. He felt kind of sad he didn't fuck him, moving away from the edge. He grew angry with himself.

Why did he want it anyway? It just wasn't right!

Inuyasha slicked back his hair, sitting up on the edge. He used the sand to scrub his skin, Sesshomaru watching. Inuyasha looked to him, putting a hand in front of his groin. He growled, Sesshomaru smirking but looking away. Inuyasha continued, sliding back into the water. He rested against a rock, closing his eyes. He felt as long as Sesshomaru didn't touch him, he didn't care if he was in the hot spring or not. He just needed to rest.

He felt weaker and weaker by the second, so relaxed he was falling asleep. His mind was on full speed though. He had only been here for two days, yet they were already throwing a gathering. Sure he knew they probably wanted to see who he was, since he had been outcasted. No one probably knew what he looked like. He and his mother were banned to faraway lands and he never tried to get to know these people. They did the same and though his life was shitty, it was better than being stuck with Sesshomaru.

He ran a hand through his hair, frowning.

Why did they have to see him now? He understood it was only common curiosity to wait two days after the mates first come together, but he hadn't wanted to do any of this. He didn't even want to have his kid, but obviously that right was taken from him. He had to admit he was glad he didn't torture him like he had heard of other mates doing to their bitches, but this was just frustrating.

Kagome had taught him to be more social, she made sure he was before she died, but this was pushing it too far. What was the point of all this shit? He punched the water, growling low in his throat. He ducked under, keeping his ears above. He held his breath, closing his eyes.

He felt at peace like this, his body feeling weightless as the water lightly pushed against him. He cleared his mind, letting all of his thoughts go. He wouldn't feel any better about anything if he stressed. He rose out of the water when he felt he had calmed down, gasping for breath as he leaned against his rock. He opened his eyes, nearly jumping when he saw Sesshomaru standing in front of him. He looked up into his eyes, Sesshomaru staring down at him. His hair was wet, smooth and like a web as it hugged his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha looked away when his eyes ventured lower, his hair too long for him to follow.

"Get on the sand." Inuyasha frowned, thinking of a way he could escape. He had a clear feeling of what Sesshomaru wanted to do and he wasn't in the mood. He got up slowly, Sesshomaru spreading his legs before going between. Inuyasha felt weird as he stared down at him, leaning away slightly as he slid a hand up his thigh.

"The Nobles will try to intimidate you, stand tall and don't let them push you around," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha confused. Sesshomaru kissed his stomach, Inuyasha's hand moving without his permission. It touched the back of his head, Sesshomaru pulling away.

"Don't let them insult you or touch you. You are a son of Inutaisho, and I want you to show that. You may bring your sword, and only use it to put them in their place if they push you too far. Do not kill them though, that will only lead to a war." Sesshomaru kissed his thigh, Inuyasha's cheeks turning a dark shade of red when his member pulsed.

"Talk to them with dignity and if needed your ignorance. Talk down to them, don't let the roles be switched. They do not rule these lands, you do," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha doubting that. He took in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru spread his legs wider, placing them on his shoulders. He kissed his inner thigh, Inuyasha biting his lower lip.

"There will be other people, show them the same. You are a half breed, so many will try to talk you down. I give you all the right to talk them down, since once again these are not their lands. You have to be aggressive or they will eat you alive," Sesshomaru told him, stroking his cock. Inuyasha moaned, shaking his head as he grabbed his wrist. Sesshomaru kissed his inner thigh again, running his fangs over his flesh. Inuyasha squirmed, grabbing his hair and pulling him away.

"Thanks for the info, but i'm not letting you do this," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru growling softly. He squeezed his cock once before releasing it, Inuyasha releasing his hair.

"I have some paper work to do before the gathering. I have sent a maid to your room, she will get you ready. I will meet you in the east wing along with Rin in an hour. The guest have already started to arrive." Sesshomaru moved away from him, getting out of the water. He dried off and put back on his clothing, Inuyasha slipping back into the water. He felt like he got dirty all over again, willing his erection away. He soaked some more, sighing when his skin started to wrinkle.

He got out of the water, drying off before putting on the kimono. Even though it was humid it was not wet. Inuyasha wondered if it was like his fire rat one. He got dressed fully, walking out of the hot spring. He walked to his room in silence, following his own scent. he hadn't talked to Rin since yesterday, feeling down as he walked into the room.

Daisy stood there, an assortment of combs and oils placed on the table attached to the mirror.

"Oh Lady Inuyasha, I have been waiting. Please sit." She pulled out the bench, Inuyasha sighing as he sat down. He didn't want to be called lady but was too tired to argue with her. She picked up a vile, pouring some oil into her palm. She rubbed it on both hands before running it through his hair, sweet jasmine entering his nostrils.

"I know you do not brush your hair often, but this oil will make it less tangled," Daisy told him, seeming to almost scold him in a way. He closed his eyes, feeling the comb run through his hair. She had a bumpy start but it slowly began to smooth out under her gentle touch. He winced a few times when she pulled a tad too hard on a knot, but in no time she had combed through his hair, grabbing another vile. She poured the oil into her palm, Inuyasha sniffing the air. It smelled like cinnamon, Daisy running the oil through his hair.

"You smell divine," Daisy told him, picking up a small locket looking thing. His hair was dryer so it no longer stuck to his face, his eyes widening when he saw a black paste in the locket thing. She picked up a fine brush, dipping it in the paste.

"What is that for?" he asked, Daisy turning his head towards her.

"This will bring out your eyes. You have the perfect face, and your eyes are like magnets, they draw the eye and make someone want to see deeper. This will only enhance that effect." Inuyasha closed his eyes when she instructed him too, feeling like she was centimeters from poking his eyeballs out. The paste was warm, Daisy blowing against his face after she finished applying it. He opened his eyes, Daisy smiling as she held his chin.

When she released his chin he looked into the mirror, his breath taken away. He looked beautiful, the paste did in a thin line that ended in a soft curve at the end of his eye. It wasn't thick, only enough to make it noticeable but not enough to ruin his appearance. Daisy began to comb his hair up, a ribbon held between her teeth. Because she combed it out it was easier for her to style his hair, wrapping the ribbon around the base. She tied it tight, creating a small bow. Inuyasha felt different, his appearance completely altered. All he saw was his father.

"Your beautiful," Daisy breathed, smiling happily. She walked him to the east study, Inuyasha smiling when he saw Rin. When she saw him she gasped, running towards him. She stopped a foot away from him, taking in his new appearance. He was wearing a red kimono with white sakura leaves designed all over, his hakama a plain white. His hair looked straighter and his face was angel like. Rin hugged him, wiping away her tears.

Inuyasha grew afraid, frowning when he saw her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Rin laughing as she let him go. She shook her head, glad she wore none of the paste he wore.

"Your just so beautiful," she told him, Inuyasha looking confused. When Rin finally stopped crying they sat down, Inuyasha sighing as she read The Sky Forest again. He closed his eyes, tired and hungry. He had slept for a large portion of the day, but he wasn't surprised. When he had left after eating, Sesshomaru followed soon after. He didn't let him sleep till the morning hours.

He had began to doze off when the door opened. He opened his eyes, yawning wide. Sesshomaru stood there, his hair put into a low ponytail. He wore his regular outfit, only the armor discarded. Inuyasha stood up, Rin following. She held his hand as they walked towards the second ballroom, Inuyasha's exhaustion wiped away with nervousness. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, his hand tightening around Rin's. She squeezed back.

The doors were opened by heavily armored guards, their brown eyes stoic. Inuyasha trained his features in a similar way, taking in a deep breath. A thousand pair of eyes turned to them. Daisy came to his side, taking Rin's hand. He let go, watching her leave. Sesshomaru took his hand, Inuyasha looking to him. He straightened his back, walking with his eyes focused on the wall on the far side of the room. He could feel eyes look him up and down, heard there small murmurs of either awe or disgust.

Sesshomaru got to the far end of the hall, two chairs set there. He sat down in the larger one, Inuyasha sitting down in the one next to him. It was like an american throne, Inuyasha letting his eyes finally scan over the large mass. He spotted Rin, his anxiety dying down. Sesshomaru stood once a scroll was given to him by a guard, Inuyasha looking to him. He gave a long speech, first thanking them all for coming. He introduced Inuyasha who stood, but he was never given the okay to sit back down.

He talked about his lands, his heritage, and his possible heir. When he finished, he took Inuyasha's hand. A butler played the piano in a soft tune, Inuyasha feeling off as he was led down to the crowd of people. Sesshomaru never left his side as he introduced him to the Nobles, the old men staring him down. Inuyasha remembered what Sesshomaru said, setting his brows before staring straight back.

There was Mokito, the highest of the elders. He was as old as their father, but didn't age as well. There was Ukita who was a few hundred years younger, his personality the warmest. Then there was Uchito. He was the youngest, but like the others did not age well.

They were the main three, many more behind them. Only their opinion mattered the most. They talked ill to him at first, and Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru, challenging their every word. They seemed surprised, their attitudes changing as he showed to not just be another bitch. Sesshomaru left his side to speak with them privately, Inuyasha walking towards Rin. He was stopped by a woman, her hand holding tight onto his arm. She pretended to be nice though.

"My name is Umeka. I am daughter of the Lord of the East. Who may you be?" Inuyasha knew she was playing coy, pulling his arm from his grasp.

"If you are too slow to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru's words, then you have no right to know who I am." He walked away with that, but she followed, stopping him again. She seemed furious, Inuyasha wanting to smirk in amusement. He held his expression in check though, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you think you have any right to speak to me that way half breed!?" she growled, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. He grabbed her by the neck, her eyes going wide. Everyone became silent, Sesshomaru and the Nobles looking to them. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do but he didn't care. Half breed or not he was not her's to talk to in such a way. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I may be a half breed, but talk down to me in such a way again, and this will be the last time your pretty eyes see my lands. You are on my lands, you do not own me or it. So here, learn your place." He released her, striding towards Rin. She ran to him, hugging his waist. Umeka's cheeks were a deep shade of red, her father not caring to come to her side. She rushed out, Rin looking up to him as people went back to what they were doing, a new found respect in their eyes.

"Was she being mean to you?" Rin asked, Inuyasha nodding his head. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly. That was the last time he saw her for the rest of the gathering. Everyone seemed to crowd around him, talking nonstop and introducing him to others or bragging about their lands. The Lord of the East came up to him, heavy bags of age under his eyes. He apologized for his daughter's attitude, Inuyasha dismissing it.

They went to the dining hall and feasted, Inuyasha not eating much. He stomached had twisted and turned will all of the butterflies swarming around, and even though the swarm calmed further into the night, he still felt sick. He left the table early, saying he was exhausted. He left the dining room and went to the other side of the castle, following Rin's scent. He found her asleep in her room, sighing as he walked to her bed side.

He sat down on the edge, running his hand through her hair. She shifted, groaning softly. She didn't wake though, Inuyasha smiling softly. He left, heading towards his own room. He went to the mirror, a vile and cloth set on the table. A small piece of paper sat by it.

"Use this to remove the paste." He shrugged, picking up the towel. He poured the oil onto it, closing his left eye. He wiped it across the paste, pulling his eyelashes in the process. He pulled away the towel, most of the paste removed. He went over it again, removing the rest. He did the same with the other eye, taking down his hair. He stripped down, leaving only the fundoshi on. He got into bed, closing his eyes.

He couldn't sleep though, tossing and turning for a few minutes. He finally just got up, walking over to two small doors against the wall. There was a fireplace behind them, some burnt wood left in there, Inuyasha grabbing a piece. He sat next to the fire place, munching on it. That's when he realized he was pregnant.

**Author's note: He will have a pregnancy similar to a dog, not a human.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Firewood

**Chapter 12**

The flowers were beautiful, even at night. Inuyasha sat alone in the flower maze, laying down in a black outfit so he was less visible to anyone who passed by. The guests had all left hours before, the candles finally being lit. The sun went down slower up here, Inuyasha sighing.

He was pregnant. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He didn't feel any hate or any love for Sesshomaru or the being inside him. Kagome had been excited though when she found out she was pregnant. Even though she would die soon after its birth.

"As long as I can see it's face and hold it in my arms, I can die happy." Inuyasha didn't feel the same way, turning onto his side. He wouldn't be able to hide it for long. He wouldn't show until almost forty days into the pregnancy, but Sesshomaru would be able to sense it as it drew more and more on his energy. Inuyasha sat up, looking up to the clouds. When he had came outside they had burst with color, but as the sun fell away, the clouds became dark shades of blues and grays.

He looked to the flowers, touching a finger to a delicate petal of a daisy. He picked it gently, bringing it up to his nose. He took in a deep breath, laying back down. He had brought a piece of the bark with him, nibbling on it as he thought. He knew it was weird for him to do this, but it tasted good to him. It tasted like cooked meat, Inuyasha's mouth watering as he began to bite into it.

The small ounce of sun on his face disappeared, Inuyasha frowning. He felt he should go back inside, but he didn't want to be near Sesshomaru. He wanted to see Rin but she was asleep. Inuyasha sighed, standing up. He decided he would walk around, but once he stood he was suddenly very tired. He swayed a little, yawning. He thought about sleeping outside, laying down. He closed his eyes, feeling vomit rise in his throat. He fell asleep before he could vomit though.

He dreamt of his son and Kagome, holding him as she cooked dinner. She was pregnant again, their son listening intently as Inuyasha told him stories of his travels. He was five, a big child in his lap. He was almost fully human, not cursed with Inuyasha's ears. He was glad for that, laughing when he threw his hands up in the air with excitement.

"Enough boys, eat your food," Kagome scolded, setting the plates in front of them. Tenshi went to his seat, eating quickly so Inuyasha would tell him more. Inuyasha chuckled, eating slowly. He felt sluggish and sick suddenly, his vision darkening for a second.

"Let go Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when Kagome and his son moved farther and farther away, Inuyasha trying to run towards them. Tears were in his eyes, Kagome's eyes meeting his. Her eyes were filled with tears and love, Tenshi holding her hand as he looked to his daddy.

"Let go, daddy." Inuyasha bolted up right, gasping for breath as his lungs felt like they were being crushed. The pain slowly went away though, Inuyasha falling back. But he didn't fall on soft grass, he fell on silk sheets. He sat up quickly, realizing he was naked and back in his chambers. The blankets barely covered his body which was covered in sweat, Inuyasha looking to the side when he felt the bed shift. Sesshomaru laid there asleep, Inuyasha looking away.

He felt panicked and out of place, but he was also hungry. He got out of bed, not caring to grab a sheet as he walked over to the fire place. The fire had been lit, Inuyasha frowning as he just sat in front of it. He wanted a piece badly though, Inuyasha reaching forward. He managed to get a piece of burnt bark from the ashes, blowing on it before nibbling on it. He felt like it should be drenched in curry sauce, standing up. He put on a hakama, walking to the kitchen. Daisy stood in it, cleaning up the messes left behind.

Inuyasha wondered if she ever slept.

She looked up to him, smiling softly.

"Got the munchies?" Inuyasha was confused at first, looking to the burnt bark in his mouth. He took it out, wiping his mouth before looking away. Daisy said nothing on the matter, Inuyasha clearing his throat.

"You won't tell…" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence, Daisy laughing. She shook her head, sitting him down.

"You only have the right to tell him, so until you do it's our little secret." Inuyasha was grateful, putting the bark back into his mouth. Daisy shook her head, Inuyasha speaking with it in his mouth.

"Can you make some curry sauce?" he asked, Daisy scolding him for talking with his mouthful. He asked again with the bark removed, Daisy saying yes.

"Tell me if you crave anything. I'll make you a special meal," Daisy told him, Inuyasha feeling a tad bad for keeping her up. He didn't know how to cook all that well though.

"Well, some rice with pudding and curry sauce sounds nice. Oh, also some sushi dipped in peanut butter along with some bacon and miso soup." Daisy just shook her head, raising a finger.

"I will warn you, it will taste good going in but not out," she warned him, Inuyasha nodding in understanding. Kagome had told him that many times.

"It's alright, if i'm going to deal with this, might as well get pampered," Inuyasha grumbled as she prepared the curry sauce. It was his main craving so she thought she might as well get it prepared before the rice. She frowned though at his tone of voice, Inuyasha seeming more down than before.

"Lady Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha is fine." Daisy smiled, glad he was comfortable with a first name basis with her.

"Inuyasha, why do you seem so down about this? Isn't it a time for celebration?" Inuyasha frowned, looking away.

"To be honest I never liked Sesshomaru this way. Sure things change in the bedroom, but I had a mate before him. She was everything I loved and needed." Daisy frowned, knowing losing a mate was rough. It was like a part of your soul was torn from your body, especially with dogs. Unless it was arranged.

"She was human," Inuyasha told her, Daisy raising an eyebrow.  
"Not to draw conclusions, but is Rin yours?" Daisy asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He rested his head against the counter, closing his eyes.

"No, Sesshomaru had taken her in many years ago. I didn't take her in as my own till recently. My mate had a son. She died, along with my son." Daisy frowned, feeling the heaviness of his sadness. It was like an aura you couldn't escape, Inuyasha hiding his face in his arms.

"I had a dream about them. They wanted me to let go. How could I do that after so little time?" Inuyasha raised his head, tears shimmering in his eyes. Daisy looked away, starting the rice.

"I lost my first mate in the war. I had been devastated. I starved myself of everything and slowly tried to kill myself. I lost my daughter to my carelessness. But that's when Makito found me. I hated him, beat him every time he tried to help me. But somehow he taught me to let go but never forget. I love him very much, but we have yet to have a child." Inuyasha had listened carefully, wiping away his tears.

"Everyone loses something in life. Then we meet people who we want to kill on a daily basis." Inuyasha laughed at that, Daisy giving him a small smile.

"You don't have to forget, but sooner or later yo have to let go. You may not love who comes along, but you never know till you give them a chance. Took me nearly a hundred years to give him a chance." Inuyasha laughed when she rolled her eyes, sniffling as he wiped away the tears that fell.

"No one tells you that you have to love again besides you. His child lives in you now, Inuyasha." She walked over to him, touching a hand to his stomach. Inuyasha felt it contract, wincing slightly. Daisy smiled, touching her hand to his cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru seems cold, but he has a heart. Get to know it before you tell yourself he's a monster." Inuyasha's eyes widened as she pulled away, her fingers wiping away a tear. She went back to cooking, Inuyasha resting his head against the counter. He didn't want to give him a chance, but he knew he had to let go. From all his years, he knew holding on hurt everybody, and helped nobody.

With a deep breath, he visioned Kagome and Tenshi. They held his hands, their fingers slowly slipping from his. He wanted to hold on, to never let go. But slowly they began to walk away, Tenshi looking over his shoulder.

"I love you daddy."

Inuyasha ate quickly when Daisy finished his wacky meal, giving her a hug before returning to his room. He still wasn't prepared to return to his room, but his cravings had died down enough for his sleepiness to seep in. He kicked off the hakama, getting into bed. He sat there for a second, looking to Sesshomaru. He was facing him, his eyes closed as he slept. Inuyasha didn't even want to look at him.

He took a deep breath, figuring he should take baby steps. He reached over, moving his hair out of his face. The skin on skin contact made his skin crawl, but he didn't pull his hand away. He slicked a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. He felt calmer the more he touched him, keeping his touches strictly to his hair.

Baby steps he told himself, pulling his hand away when he felt calm enough. His skin still crawled a little bit, but he felt better. He laid down, facing his back towards him. He still couldn't stand looking at him. He felt a hand wrap around his waist, gasping when he was pulled back against a hard chest. This was far past his baby steps, Inuyasha struggling to get away.

He suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, Sesshomaru straddling his legs, looming above him. Inuyasha became stock still, his vision changing. His demon didn't try to take his strength away this time though, it's wishes granted. Inuyasha put his hands to his chest, wanting to push him away. He didn't get the chance to though, lips capturing his.

These weren't baby steps!

Sesshomaru pulled away, a frown on his lips.

"Why were you eating the firewood?" Inuyasha felt like he was caught red handed, looking away. He didn't tell him, but he was glad when he unstraddled him. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. He felt uncomfortable now, Sesshomaru quiet for a moment. Inuyasha felt weird. He didn't know what to do or say, his ears falling back against his head.

He didn't like the silence.

"When did you find out?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment, his voice calm. Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was mad or not, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Tonight. I didn't want to tell you till I was further in," Inuyasha told him, slitting his eyes toward him. Sesshomaru was staring off into space, his teeth biting lightly into his bottom lip as he thought. Inuyasha felt that was the first time he did anything close to showing emotion. He looked away, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Do you want to keep it?" Inuyasha grew furious at his question, facing him and growling.

"I told you I didn't like you in the first place!" Inuyasha growled in his face, Sesshomaru's eyes becoming dark. Inuyasha sat back down, sighing tiredly.

"I couldn't abort it even if I wanted too. It wants it." Inuyasha laid down, feeling defeated. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to what Daisy had told him. He didn't want this, not in the least. But he couldn't kill the child by being careless. Even though it was Sesshomaru's, he wouldn't allow it.

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you wanted to keep it." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose, rising up. He didn't have to think about it.

"Of course I do. I lost a son and that was the most devastating thing for me. Even though it is yours, I want to keep it." Sesshomaru looked to him, Inuyasha feeling slightly cautious when his eyes showed relief. His lips twitched up slightly, Inuyasha scooting back. It was too late though, Sesshomaru pinning him down to the bed. Inuyasha struggled, arching when he grinded against him.

"Sessh-!" Inuyasha growled, trying to get his wrists free. Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing kisses against his neck. Inuyasha shivered, his thighs shaking. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling away. Inuyasha was a mess of puddy beneath him, his eyes lidded with lust and his cheeks red with arousal. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, tasting the firewood. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, a shiver running through his body.

His tongue was so soft, Sesshomaru tasting many things. He felt he would be turned off by it all, but that only turned him on more. He pulled away, panting softly against his lips. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, Sesshomaru lifting his thigh. Inuyasha gasped as he went low, his leg placed on his shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed his hair, his lips parting as wet heat surrounded his cock.

Inuyasha tightened his fist in his hair, his thighs shaking as he took his cock deeper. He could feel his tongue against the bottom of his cock, his lips cushioning his shaft, his hot mouth sucking softly around him. Inuyasha gasped when his hands came into play, holding him up. A hot tongue lapped at the head, poking into the slit. Inuyasha's hips thrusted up, his other hand fisting the sheets as he he raised his knee. He thrusted softly into his mouth, Sesshomaru increasing the maddening suction.

Inuyasha began to moan, coming closer and closer to his release. He whimpered as he drew so close it hurt, thrusting his hips harder. Sesshomaru took him all the way down, Inuyasha nearly screaming. He came into his mouth, Sesshomaru sucking softly. He pulled away, Inuyasha spasming as he came down from his euphoric high. He was leaking onto the sheets, Sesshomaru putting his other leg on his shoulder. Inuyasha shook his head as Sesshomaru placed his arms on either side of his head, leaning down as he captured his lips, folding him almost.

Sesshomaru reached down, lining himself up. Inuyasha tried to pull away as he pushed in, Sesshomaru biting his neck to stop him. Blood spilled into his mouth, Inuyasha stilling as he whimpered. Their bodies touched together, Inuyasha gasping as he released his neck. Sesshomaru licked his lips, licking the wound so the blood would clot. Inuyasha squirmed beneath him, Sesshomaru rising up to his knees.

Inuyasha stared up at him, the butterflies in his stomach calming. His eyes held so much emotion, the wave shocking Inuyasha. His thoughts shifted when he pulled back, the heat inside him nearly unbearable. He gasped when he thrust back in, Sesshomaru groaning as he grabbed his left thigh and pushed it up to his chest. This raised Inuyasha's ass slightly, Inuyasha fisting the sheets when that carnal pleasure zapped up his spine.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned, the slow pace Sesshomaru wanted to set thrown out the window. Inuyasha gasped as he sped up his thrusts, his body electrified as pleasure gripped his balls. It swirled around his spine, shocking every vertebrae and muscle. Inuyasha gasped, arching as it ran down his spine suddenly and his cock hardened, weeping onto his stomach. Sesshomaru slowed his thrusts, thrusting in slow and hard a few times, sweat rolling down his skin before he set back a quick pace.

Inuyasha turned his head into the sheets, saliva sliding down his cheek and staining the sheets. He brung the blanket closer, biting his clothed hand as he tried to muffle the screams that began to build up. He pushed his hips against his, increasing the pleasure. He put a hand to Sesshomaru's chest when he grinded against him, nearly choking on his moan as that carnal pleasure he craved seized his cock and made it weep.

His body was on fire, his skin burning when Sesshomaru ran a hand over his thigh. He kissed it, Inuyasha yelping when he sank his teeth into his flesh. The feeling of his tongue lapping at his flesh and the slow drawing of his blood was maddening, Inuyasha digging the heel of his feet into his back.

He arched up, grabbing the bed frame with a cry. He was so close to cumming, his entire body jolting as he released his flesh. Blood poured down his thigh, the wound closing. Sesshomaru licked away his blood, grabbing onto his thighs harder as he thrust into him. Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten, his eyes snapping open. His lips parted as the dam broke suddenly, his orgasm shocked out of him.

Inuyasha clenched and flexed every muscle, his entire body shaking with the effort as he exploded, a silent scream torn from his throat. Sesshomaru groaned above him, his fingers pressing hard enough against his thighs to bruise. Inuyasha groaned when he felt the knot form, exhaustion taking over his body. He collapsed against the sheets, closing his eyes. He panted, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Sesshomaru laid over him, his body shaking. Inuyasha groaned from their position, Sesshomaru letting down his legs. Inuyasha sighed in relief, his hands sliding up his back. He relaxed under him, the knot slowly undoing. Sesshomaru pulled away, falling down next to him.

Inuyasha was already asleep.

**Author's note: I am so tired it's funny. Wanted to post this before going to bed, but hope you liked it. A dogs pregnancy is 63 days, amazing huh?**


	13. Chapter 13: Week Two

Chapter 13

Rin ran down the hall, a cold towel held in her hands. Inuyasha wasn't feeling so good, saying he felt sick. He had been happy and moving around just a few hours ago, playing with Rin outside. He started to feel sick though and threw up in the flower maze. Rin entered his chamber with the towel, Inuyasha sitting up in bed. Daisy was sitting at the foot of his bed, a bowl sitting on her lap.

"I got the wet towel!" Rin exclaimed, Inuyasha and Daisy looking to her. Inuyasha chuckled as water dripped onto the ground, Rin looking to it. She gasped, wringing it out. Water gushed onto the floor, Daisy putting down the bowl and shaking her head with a smile. She took the towel gently from her fingers, Rin panting as she walked over to his bed. She saw the bowl was filled with curry sauce, Rin licking her lips.

She tried to steal some, Daisy slapping her hand away. Rin giggled, getting on the bed next to Inuyasha. He gave her a smile, petting her head. She felt happy now that he seemed better, leaning against the bed frame. She watched as Daisy coaxed him to lay down, placing the towel on his forehead. She kept the blankets off him, Rin going under them instead. She watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes, Daisy standing.

"Let him rest," Daisy told her, Rin pouting but getting out of the bed. She left with Daisy, offering to take the bowl. Daisy thanked her, walking them to the kitchen. Rin looked into the curry sauce, wanting to eat it badly. She saw what looked like to be pudding in it, specks of bacon also.

"Why does Inuyasha eat such weird things?" she asked, Daisy walking into the kitchen. She went straight to cleaning some dishes.

"Some foods have some things other doesn't. His body needs specific things he can only find in specific foods," Daisy told her, Rin understanding. He wasn't like her, his body worked differently and she understood that.

She wouldn't eat raw fish that was for sure.

Rin put her elbows on the counter, watching Daisy as she cleaned the dishes. She hadn't eaten lunch in her hurry to help Inuyasha and was hungry now. She began to hum, Daisy smiling.

"There is some pudding in the back. Do not eat too much though, can't have you ruining your appetite," Daisy told her, Rin nearly squealing in happiness as she went around the counter, giving her a hug.

Lord Sesshomaru would have told her to eat some rice, but pudding was always better. She went into the small room that was connected to the kitchen, seeing sacks of different foods. She saw the pudding on a shelf, reaching up to it. She couldn't reach it though, Rin slouching with a huff. She looked round the room, seeing a small stool used for bathing. She grabbed it, placing it close to the shelf. She stepped onto it, reaching up.

"Rin!" she looked over her shoulder when she heard Daisy gasp in fear, one of the legs on the stool breaking. She yelped, twisting her ankle as she fell. Daisy was at her side in seconds, Rin holding her ankle with clenched teeth. She wouldn't cry over this small injury, trying to stand up. It hurt but Daisy helped her, picking her up bridal style.

"I don't need to be held, I can walk," Rin told her, sounding a tad weaker than she had wanted too. It hurt but she wasn't going to die. Daisy shook her head, carrying her over to the counter. She sat her down on it, lifting her leg gently.

Rin winced but tried to hide it, Daisy touching a hand around her ankle. Her touch was gentle and warm, Rin feeling more at ease. It had started to swell, the flesh red and turning purple. Daisy went into the back room, coming back with some bandages. Rin was confused as to why they would have medical supplies in the kitchen so Daisy explained.

"Many of our cooks start out as newbies or humans. I remember I had cut my finger twice, and I was surprised I even got it back." Daisy showed Rin her right index finger. It had two small scars, the finger seeming a tad crooked. Rin winced, Daisy laughing. She got a pot of water and ice, having Rin sit down on a chair before placing her foot in it. Rin hissed, the cold water freezing her to the bone.

"This will help with the swelling. I will bandage it after you soak for a few minutes. I will be back." Daisy left with that, Rin sighing when she left. She understood why they put the stool there and not in the hot spring. She felt a tad useless now, her stomach growling. She groaned, so hungry she could eat an entire pig. Daisy returned, taking her foot from the water. Rin could hardly feel the pain anymore.

"I told Lord Sesshomaru of your accident. He told me to keep you restricted to your bedroom till you get better. He doesn't want you to worsen it," Daisy told her as she bandaged her ankle, Rin frowning. She had wanted to play with Inuyasha after he felt better.

Daisy carried her to her room, Rin sighing as she was laid down. Her ankle felt stiff and big, but she was glad it didn't hurt as bad anymore. Daisy left and returned with a meal, placing it down before putting a pillow beneath her ankle. Rin felt out of place, never remembering to be stuck in bed like this.

She wondered how Inuyasha was going to react to this.

XXX

Sesshomaru walked through the halls, his step slightly faster than normal. No one seemed to notice though, Sesshomaru entering his chambers. Inuyasha laid on his side, his back facing him. He looked over his shoulder though, his eyes curious. Sesshomaru was glad, Inuyasha sitting up as he closed the door.

"You were feeling sick?" Sesshomaru asked, walking over to the bed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking the semi dry towel off his stomach. Putting it on his head didn't help much so he put it there. It helped and he was able to sleep for a little bit. He had woke up a few minutes before Sesshomaru came in.

"Yeah I was, but i'm better now," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru nodding his head. Inuyasha saw he seemed a tad jumpy even though he tried to hide it, getting out of bed. He had removed his kimono and hakama, only wearing a fundoshi. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to his body. Inuyasha clapped his hands against his cheeks, raising his eyes to his face.

"Stop that and calm down. I am not going to die," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru meeting his eyes. Inuyasha frowned, feeling he wasn't telling him something.

"What aren't you telling me?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists. He lowered his hands, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"Rin got hurt in the kitchen." Inuyasha's first thought was that she had cut off a finger or her hand. Thought she got burned badly, Inuyasha suddenly feeling terrified. Sesshomaru saw this, holding his wrists tighter.

"She just sprained her ankle, Inuyasha. She is not hurt badly." Inuyasha relaxed, Sesshomaru letting go of his wrists.

"You can see her, but at least wait till she wakes up." Inuyasha sighed, turning away from him. He still seemed a little jumpy, Sesshomaru embracing him from behind. Inuyasha didn't pull away, instead leaning against him. That surprised Sesshomaru, his hands sliding down to his thighs. Inuyasha still didn't move, sighing softly. Sesshomaru didn't go straight for his fundoshi even though he wanted to, sliding his hands up his stomach. Inuyasha closed his eyes, Sesshomaru rubbing his hands up his sides.

"Hmm," Inuyasha hummed, Sesshomaru wanting to see how far he could push this. He moved his hair over one shoulder, kissing his neck. His skin was so soft beneath his lips, Sesshomaru pressing closer as he placed another kiss on his flesh. Inuyasha seemed to lean into his every touch, Sesshomaru unable to take it anymore. He turned them around, pressing Inuyasha against the door. He gasped, looking over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru undoing his fundoshi. It fell to the floor, Inuyasha feeling exposed as the cool air touched his skin. He felt the discharge run down his thigh. He had thought it would have ended, turned red with blood by now, but it stayed a soft pink. It would go on for another week if he recalled his mother's teaching correctly. He didn't mind, since Sesshomaru had a thousand fundoshi's.

"Do we have to do this now?" Inuyasha asked with a blush, gasping when Sesshomaru pressed against him. He had wanted his comfort ever since he woke up, but he hadn't been expecting sex. Ever since he mated him he had gone crazy, and that only proved to irritate Inuyasha. But he felt this type of comfort and attention had it's benefits too.

Sesshomaru ran his hands up his thighs, growling low in his throat when they began to shake slightly. He wanted to rut with him, but not like he was used too. He liked the face to face position, it gave him so much more. But he wanted to do it a different way this time. Inuyasha gasped when he licked a slow trail from his shoulder up to his neck. He shivered, pressing his face against the door.

"Bed," he breathed, not wanting to be taken against the door or on the floor. Sesshomaru turned him around, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he grabbed his thigh, lifting his leg over his hip. His back rested against the door, his wrists pinned over his head. Inuyasha panted softly, his member hardening between his thighs. Sesshomaru leaned forward, kissing his lips. Inuyasha sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Sesshomaru groaning as he pressed closer. Inuyasha's arms were released, resting on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Inuyasha pulled back, his teeth holding onto his lip. He released it, his tongue slapping back against his gums.

Sesshomaru did not know why he was so eager now, but he was willing to thank any god or goddess who did this.

He slipped his tongue into his mouth, pressing his leg closer to his groin. He felt something wet on his hakama, pulling away from the kiss and looking down. Inuyasha was wet, Sesshomaru wondering why it wasn't red. It had been all this time and he was expecting it to be. Inuyasha was about to say something, Sesshomaru going to one knee. He spread Inuyasha's legs, Inuyasha putting his hands on his head to balance himself.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru pressing a finger into him. Inuyasha gasped, his cheeks becoming a deep shade of red. He moved his hips slightly but otherwise didn't push him away. Sesshomaru pressed it up to the second knuckle, bringing it back. He pressed a second finger in with it, Inuyasha moaning softly. His knees bent slightly as he pressed himself on his fingers, Sesshomaru licking his inner thigh.

Inuyasha gasped when wet lips and a hot tongue encased the head of his cock, a hand holding the base as Sesshomaru sucked. His fingers pressed in with each suck, Inuyasha closing his eyes, his head hitting the door with a thud. It felt so good, his fingers touching all of his sensitive insides as his tongue played with his cock. He didn't go any deeper, knowing Inuyasha's head was the most sensitive. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking harder. He unrolled his tongue when he got Inuyasha to moan, pressing it against the slit.

He looked up, pressing inside as far as he could go. Inuyasha fisted his hair, shaking his head. He pulled him away, grabbing his wrist to stop his hand.

"Stop before I fall on my face," Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru smirking. He removed his fingers, standing up. He picked up Inuyasha, carrying him over to the bed. He protested over that, punching his chest.

"I'm not a girl, put me down!" he snapped, Sesshomaru dropping him on the bed. Inuyasha yelped, rolling away and resting on his stomach. He glared daggers at him, Sesshomaru smirking back. He began to undress himself, Inuyasha's cheeks boiling as he looked away. He felt suddenly tired, resting his head on the sheets. Sesshomaru didn't let him sleep though.

"Inuyasha," he called, Inuyasha groaning softly. He yelped when he lifted his hips, his legs coming under him so he wouldn't fall back down. Sesshomaru pressed close to him but didn't push in, moving his hair over his shoulder. Inuyasha shivered, resting his head back down. Sesshomaru placed kisses over his shoulders and back, his hands sliding up his thighs.

"You tired?" he whispered, Inuyasha humming softly. His eyes snapped open and his claws tore the blankets when heat suddenly pushed into him, the hard heat slightly uncomfortable at first. he felt too full and sick, his face red as he groaned. Sesshomaru didn't move, the heat only increasing in him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, the room in shades of blue and yellow. He could see Sesshomaru's aura surround him, like a blanket as it rested around his body. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, shivering from pure delight from his power.

Well, it was more of his demon than himself.

Sesshomaru groaned, pulling out slowly before he flexed, slamming back into his body. His balls slapped against his ass, Inuyasha crying out against the sheets. He moved his hips back, meeting Sesshomaru's slow though hard thrusts. He had yet to find that pleasure, but he found a new one. With each pass over his inner walls his heat brung pleasure. His skin was soft but his cock was hard, Inuyasha gasping as he sped up his thrusts.

"Fuck," Sesshomaru hissed into his ear as he laid over him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He was gasping and panting for breath, his every exhale a pleasured groan. But he had never heard Sesshomaru speak out of line before. He was dignified and quiet, never vulgar or verbal at all really. The word was just a word, but it made Inuyasha feel he was starting to see the side he hide from everybody else.

His thoughts were wiped away when he thrust into his body hard enough to push him up the bed, the blankets scathing his knees. He rose up to his hands, pushing back against him. Pleasure gripped his balls, tore apart his spine, and made his cock gush. He had found that spot, carnal pleasure tearing apart every fiber of his existence. But as quick as it happened it ended. Inuyasha gasped for breath and sanity, feeling that was the only time they would hit against that spot hard like that ever again. Sesshomaru groaned, rising up and grabbing his hips.

"Harder," he growled, pulling him back as he thrust forward. Inuyasha was thrown off balance a bit but once he got it back he pushed back against him, that carnal pleasure tearing him apart. It wasn't like before though. He couldn't push back hard enough, able to taste but not eat.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped, something more on his tongue. He couldn't speak though, his thrusts increasing in power and speed. Inuyasha jolted when a hand wrapped around his cock, Sesshomaru's arm wet against his side. They were both sweating buckets, but neither wanted to stop. Inuyasha was on the verge of tears, pleasure overtaking his body.

His thighs shook and his ass burned, his cock leaking onto the sheets as precum and discharge leaked down his thighs. He was so close, Inuyasha pressing his face into the sheets. His arms were too weak to hold him up anymore, his lips parting as a long whimpering moan escaped his throat. He came onto the sheets, his stomach jumping when Sesshomaru came into his body. It was so hot, the knot forming in his body. He was shaking all over, his sweat sliding down his body and onto the sheets.

Sesshomaru rested over him, his body shaking above him. Inuyasha's heat was nothing compared to his. His lips placed a chaste kiss to his flesh, the knot slowly undoing. Sesshomaru pulled away when it undid, falling next to him. Inuyasha fell down heavily, his thighs still shaking. He closed his eyes, exhaustion running through his body.

There was a knock, Daisy's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Rin is here to see if you are okay Inuyasha. Should I let her in?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes uncertain. They went under the sheets, but the smell of sex was still heavy in the air.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, the door opening. Rin hopped inside, Daisy helping her.

"I told you to let her rest," Sesshomaru scolded, Daisy bowing after helping Rin into the bed. She didn't go under the sheets thankfully, pressing against Inuyasha's side.

"She was persistent." Daisy walked away, picking up the fundoshi that laid on the ground. Rin was already falling asleep, Inuyasha giving her a grateful smile. She waved her hand dismissively, Inuyasha closing his eyes when she closed the door. He felt at peace with Rin at his side, turning onto his side. He was careful not to press to close to her, running his fingers through her hair. She hummed softly, her breathing evening out.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours, sleep," Inuyasha whispered, talking to both Sesshomaru and Rin. Both were already fast asleep.

Author's note: Back to school and kicking its butt! I'm happy, brings me closer to becoming a veterinarian.


	14. Chapter 14: Week Three

**Chapter 14**

There was no bark in the fireplace. Inuyasha sighed, closing the doors. He was so hungry he could eat a cow, Sesshomaru stuck in his study with the Nobles. They had wanted to see him, but Inuyasha refused to be in their presence.

He wasn't a big fan of them to begin with.

He ventured to the kitchen, glad when he saw Daisy was in it. She looked up, giving him a small smile. He walked over to the counter, looking over the edge. She was brewing some tea for the meeting, Inuyasha's stomach growling noisily. Daisy chuckled, Inuyasha blushing.

"What are you craving darling?" Daisy asked, Inuyasha not even waiting a second to respond.

"Burnt bark drowned in curry sauce, curry rice mixed with pudding and peppers, peanut smeared on bread with sushi, and chocolate." Daisy raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"I will make you everything else, but no chocolate," she told him, Inuyasha feeling a tad down. He knew it wasn't good for him, Kagome giving him chocolate once. He had stomach pains so badly he had thought he would die. He was just glad he didn't die like normal dogs did when eating chocolate.

"I need to get this to the Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know how to start the curry sauce?" Inuyasha nodded, Daisy seeming cautious as she poured the tea into the cups. Inuyasha gave her a trusting smile, knowing how to do that much. He had learned a bit from Rin and Kagome, Daisy leaving the kitchen. Inuyasha thought of all he would need, looking in the cupboards. He knew he would need flour and curry powder, and butter right? He looked around, finding those three ingredients. He needed milk and salt too, Inuyasha getting that too.

He didn't know how to measure properly though, growling low in his throat. He mixed the butter and flour first in a large bowl he found, using four chopsticks to do so. He mixed the curry powder in it, grunting as the flour got harder to move around. He got a big enough pot and put it over the fireplace and poured in milk, putting the mixed flour and butter in it. He mixed it with the chopsticks, knowing no lumps were to be left. He did this till it all dissolved, the curry sauce looking perfect. He had left a mess everywhere, but when he tasted it he was in heaven. He put in a little bit of salt and pepper and stirred it in, getting some bark from the fireplace across the kitchen.

Daisy returned then, Inuyasha pouring the curry sauce onto his bark. Daisy narrowed her eyes, walking over to him. She seemed to be inspecting the curry sauce, Inuyasha feeling he was in a competition. She dipped her finger in the still hot sauce, bringing it to her lips. She blushed, Inuyasha fearing it must have been terrible. He was eating burnt bark so it must have been terrible.

"How did you make this?" she asked, taking the pot from him. She put it down, Inuyasha telling her in a small voice, feeling he was in trouble.

"Was it terrible?" he asked, Daisy's eyes widening.

"Terrible! Oh no it was delicious! I could have fallen in love with it because it tasted so good!" Daisy exclaimed, Inuyasha blushing red. This was the first time he had ever seen her so enthusiastic. They made the rest of his meal, Inuyasha eating the curry sauced bark while they did so. Some curry sauce fell on the bread, but he guessed it was alright. Daisy found the rest of his meal to not be as good, the different mixes of food not so good to her. Inuyasha was in love with it though, making more than he had expected. He was so hungry it was crazy, finish it all in less than an hour.

"Your pups must be finally starting to grow," Daisy chuckled, Inuyasha licking his fingers. He wanted more bark, heading over to the fireplace.

"Inuyasha!" He turned around, Rin standing at the kitchen doorway. She had a big grin on her face, leaning on a piece of wood. The swelling had gone down on her ankle in the past week, but she still couldn't walk on it as well. Inuyasha went over to her, bark forgotten.

She was growing up so beautifully. Inuyasha wanted to pick her up but knew she was too old for that now, bringing her into an embrace. By the time he had his pups, she would need to be married or at least seeing a gentle man. She was innocent, and he didn't want any man taking that innocence, but he knew it was inevitable. He would speak to Sesshomaru about it later. He pulled away, his craving hitting him full force. He tried to ignore it, unsure if he wanted to tell Rin or not. He felt awkward when he thought of telling her about, frowning softly as he thought it over.

How would he tell her anyway? He wouldn't be able to hide it for long anyway.

"Inuyasha, walk her back to her room. She is to continue her rest," Daisy told him, cleaning up the mess he had made. Inuyasha nodded, but he felt out of place now.

How would he tell her?

He walked Rin over to her room, but she insisted on going to the library. "The Sky Forest" had become her favorite book. Inuyasha had started to teach her more harder things, Rin able to name each country and city around the world now. She was a fast learner, but she had a harder time with math and writing. He hoped to change that over time. Sesshomaru had not cared to teach her, since female education was not overly important, but Inuyasha wanted her to leave here with some sense of reality.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He was snapped from his musings, looking down to Rin. She seemed to be watching him, Inuyasha clearing away his thoughts. He still felt uneasy though, unsure about everything now. He needed help with all of this, needed some type of guidance. Since Sesshomaru had more rule over her life than he did, he would ask him of his opinion.

"Can you read to me?" Rin asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Rin frowned sadly, Inuyasha getting out "The Sky Forest".

"I want you to read to me." Rin was glad too, reading the book slowly. She was a good reader, able to speak every word. She had a slight harder time with the scrolls and larger books, but he was glad he got her this far. Inuyasha was falling asleep as Rin read a scroll about the history of Japan and it's ruling when the door was opened. Rin stopped, going still next to him. He opened his eyes, looking to see who had entered.

Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes stoic as they locked on Rin. Daisy stood next to him, her head bowed.

"Why is she not in her room?" he asked, Rin looking away. Inuyasha stood, stretching with a yawn.

"She wanted to read to me," Inuyasha replied after relaxing, Sesshomaru relaxing himself. He had seemed a tad angry, but Inuyasha knew he would get over it. Rin had been through a lot worse than a sprained ankle.

"I will have Daisy return you to your room, Rin. Inuyasha, follow me." Inuyasha frowned, Daisy going to Rin's side. Inuyasha was led to Sesshomaru's study, a place he had not been to before. Sesshomaru walked inside after gesturing Inuyasha to enter, closing the shoji. Inuyasha turned to him, a million questions entering his mind.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Enough i'm not a delicate petal. But, I want to discuss something about Rin," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru nodding. Inuyasha cleared his throat, putting his thoughts in some type of order.

"Are you going to marry Rin off or let her find her own?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru quick to answer.

"She is not of my blood and does not have a family. I will let her find her own. But, if you wish to marry her off, I will have no arguments about it," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I was thinking that maybe you should, but I already know arranged marriages are not always the best." Inuyasha knew that some people did not treat their wives how they should be treated. He would let her find her own love.

He didn't want her to rely on Sesshomaru for the rest of her life, so he knew he would have to ask Daisy to help her understand more about these things. He would give her time.

"I wanted to know what we should do about telling her of my pregnancy," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha felt that neither of them had actually thought of that yet. He felt less out of place then.

"We could announce it during dinner, or tomorrow morning. The timing is all up to you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha only feeling more frustrated. He sat down on his desk, feeling small. He didn't know what to do, what to say, or even how to look when telling her. He couldn't lie, he felt butterflies of happiness about telling her, but he was also frightened. He still wasn't sure if he even liked Sesshomaru that way.

"Inuyasha, you will not show for a couple more weeks. You can wait as long as you want, or I can send her back to Kaede and she doesn't have to know," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha felt for a second sending her to Kaede was best, but he knew he was just running away.

Why was he so afraid anyway? What terrified him so badly that he didn't even want to tell the girl he considered a daughter?

"Would she be angry?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru walking up to him. Inuyasha didn't pull away when he held him, Sesshomaru feeling the urge to to take him. He controlled it though, holding Inuyasha closer.

"I will not interfere. This will be all up to you. But if you can't tell her, than she won't be told," Sesshomaru murmured, Inuyasha feeling angsty. He struggled a little in his grasp, mulling everything over in his head.

"She had heard me tell you I hated you. Would she even come close to understanding all of this? Would she hate me? Would she be happy? How would she react? Will she think you raped me or be happy she'll have a new family?" Questions were leaving his lips at a thousand miles an hour, Sesshomaru grabbing his chin. Inuyasha was confused when he lifted his chin, soft lips pressing against his.

His jittery nerves and anxiety slowly dwindled away, Sesshomaru prying open his lips with his tongue. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he slipped a hand into his hair. His scalp was warm against his hand. Sesshomaru's tongue distracted him from everything else, his teeth nipping his lips and tongue, aggressive but lazy in his actions. Inuyasha shivered, Sesshomaru pressing him a tad harder against the desk.

When he pulled away Inuyasha was panting, his eyes fluttering open. Sesshomaru smirked, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Inuyasha sat down on the desk, pulling him between his legs. Sesshomaru put a finger to his lips.

"Rin will always love you. She will love our pups and be happy for you. I don't know if we can give her the family she always wanted, but she would be glad to be part of it." Inuyasha was calmed by his words, hiding in his kimono when he suddenly became shy. Sesshomaru smiled, sliding a hand into his hair. He pulled softly, Inuyasha's neck craning back.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, Inuyasha blushing as he looked away. Sesshomaru released his grip, massaging his scalp with the pad of his fingers.

"How can you be a complete asshole then be nice?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru confused. Inuyasha huffed when Sesshomaru pulled his hair softly.

"Explain."

"You get me so angry I want to kill you, than you switch sides and show me a part of you that isn't all so bad. It's freaking mind games and their driving me crazy!" Inuyasha gasped when his hair was pulled hard, his chest arching as he was pulled back. His hair fell off his shoulders, exposing his neck. Sesshomaru leaned forward, tempted to taste his flesh. He licked his neck, his skin salty but good. He scraped his fangs against his skin, leaving behind thin red lines.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips close to his ear. He felt Inuyasha shiver, his hands swift as they undid his sash. His hakama loosened and he pulled his kimono from them. He hadn't worn a haori, his nipples hardening in the cool air.

"No," Inuyasha growled stubbornly, Sesshomaru pressing him back against the desk. Inuyasha gasped, struggling to get away. Sesshomaru pressed closer to him, his mouth drooling when he felt the heat against his thigh. Inuyasha groaned, biting his lip. The discharge had stopped, but he could feel wetness against his fundoshi. He wondered if it was because he had changed on the inside. Natural lubricant wasn't all that bad.

"Don't be stubborn, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha biting his tongue. He didn't love him in the slightest. He wouldn't lie, he felt something for him, but all his love had been for Kagome. He gasped shakily when he pressed his thigh harder against his groin, shivering as his balls tightened. He was already hard, and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Sessh-" Inuyasha gasped, feeling his tongue lath against his flesh. He had found a very sensitive spot, Inuyasha squirming beneath him. He didn't love him, he knew this was just a natural body response to pleasure. He moaned softly, feeling Sesshomaru shiver above him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, arching when he pressed harder.

"Sessh… Ah…" Inuyasha was slowly dying, his breaths coming out in soft moans as his hands joined the play. He rubbed his hands against his groin, creating a friction that made him hiss in pleasure. Sesshomaru placed kisses on his neck and shoulders, his kimono spread wide open. He went down to his nipples, taking the small bud into his mouth. Inuyasha bit his lip, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

He came with a gasping cry, his thighs shaking as Sesshomaru got off him. Inuyasha was a mess, his clothing barely clinging to his body as sweat created a light sheen over his skin. He was so wet it had started to leak down his thighs, Sesshomaru removing his hakama. Inuyasha blushed madly when he undid his fundoshi, his tongue lapping at the fluid between his thighs.

"Sesshomaru don't do that!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru using a hand to keep him down. Inuyasha could only lay there, feeling out of place as he cleaned him up. He only get even more wet, his thighs shaking again as his tongue got closer to his entrance. His body wanted it so badly, god he wanted it so badly, but he wasn't used to this. He didn't know what to do or say, blushing like a virgin as his tongue finally swept over his entrance.

"S-Sesshomaru this isn't n-necessary!" Inuyasha stammered, Sesshomaru lifting his legs onto the desk. He licked him, licking the wetness up. Inuyasha closed his eyes, a knock at the door as his tongue slipped inside. Inuyasha was panting, Sesshomaru rising up from his kneeled position. Inuyasha was hoping to god it was Daisy. His prayers were answered, Daisy's voice coming from the other side.

"Dinner is ready, Rin is waiting at the table." She left with that, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha. He was still on the desk, panting as he tried to get his heart back on track. Sesshomaru walked over to him, spreading his raised knees. Inuyasha gasped when he laid over him, Sesshomaru thrusting against him. He did that a few times, dry humping Inuyasha to relieve some of the pressure under his fundoshi. Inuyasha gasped with each thrust, his claws digging into his shoulders.

Sesshomaru didn't want to pull away, holding his thighs as he thrusted harder against him. He wasn't even inside him but it felt so good, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Inuyasha gasped with each one, wanting his cock inside his body badly. He was throbbing now with need, Sesshomaru pulling away with a growl. He was shaking, trying to control himself.

Inuyasha sat up shakily, disappointed.

Couldn't they just skip dinner?

"Let's leave, Rin is waiting," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sighing. His stomach growled though, Inuyasha getting up. He got dressed, the two heading to the dining room. Rin was waiting at the table, eyeing down the sushi. Inuyasha smiled, sitting down. Sesshomaru sat, nodding his head. Inuyasha didn't want to eat yet, knowing he was going to eat something that wasn't supposed to be mixed together.

"Rin, I have something to tell you." His previous anxiety rose up but he repeated what Sesshomaru told him, Rin lowering a piece of sushi from her mouth. She smiled, Inuyasha feeling his stomach twist.

"Well…" he looked to Sesshomaru and he just looked back. He wouldn't help him, knowing this was more of his decision than his own.

"I'm…" Inuyasha bit his tongue, calming himself.

"Me and Sesshomaru really like each other. I know at first I didn't like him but… We took a large step. I want you to be part of it, but you have to promise me you won't freak out," Inuyasha told her, Rin looking from him to Sesshomaru. She sat up straighter, looking very confused.

"What happened?" Rin asked softly, Inuyasha taking a deep breath.

"Rin… I'm um… I'm pregnant." There was a thick silence. Inuyasha watched Rin, waiting for her reaction. Her face was blank. Her lips slowly lifted, her eyes becoming bright brown crystals.

"You're going to have a baby?" Inuyasha nodded, Rin visibly trying not to freak out. She lost her war, running to Inuyasha's side.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! I had thought you would have killed him before he even got a few feet from you!" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at that, Rin clearing her throat as she calmed. She couldn't conceal her smile though, asking a whole bunch of questions.

"How far along are you? Is that why you got sick? How long will you stay pregnant? What's the due date!" Inuyasha laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. She was silenced immediately, her eyes bright with happiness.

"I'm about three weeks along, and yes. I'll be pregnant for nine to ten weeks and I don't know the due date," Inuyasha replied, removing his hand. He grunted when she lunged forward, hugging him tightly.

"I know I don't have to be, but thanks for letting me be part of this family." Inuyasha's heart felt warm. Rin touched a hand to his stomach, giggling.

"I can't wait to see what he or she will look like!" she giggled, going back to her seat. Sesshomaru banned her from asking any more questions, Rin grinning. They ate in silence, but the atmosphere was one of happiness.

**XXX**

Inuyasha lied down, stripped naked. Sesshomaru was undressing, Inuyasha turning onto his back. He felt a major weight was lifted from his chest. She hadn't got mad at all. She asked a lot of weird questions, but he was glad she was happy about this. He felt more happy about it too, feeling like he couldn't wait to see his little bundle of life. Then he remembered it was Sesshomaru's.

"Uh, why does it have to be yours?" Inuyasha grumbled, turning onto his stomach.

The bed went down on his side, a warm body laying over his. Sesshomaru rested most of his weight on his elbows, pressing his nose against his neck. He took in a deep breath, Inuyasha's eyelids fluttering as he pressed against him.

"Because I managed to get to you first," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha resting his head on the sheets. Sesshomaru grinded against his ass, his cock coming to life against his flesh. Inuyasha gasped softly, rising his hips up slightly. He could feel himself getting wet again.

"I wanna sleep," Inuyasha gasped, stopping all movements. Sesshomaru seemed frustrated with this, getting off him. He turned him onto his back forcefully, Inuyasha growling as he sat up. He pointed a finger at him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"I want to sleep. Go masterbate or something." Inuyasha was not in the mood, not in the least. Sesshomaru was fully in the mood though, the erection between his legs screaming rut. Inuyasha growled at him, his growl one of irritation more than anything else. Sesshomaru growled back, lunging forward. Inuyasha was quick, moving out the way. Sesshomaru was quicker, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Inuyasha grunted, exhaustion weakening his fight.

"Why do you need it anyway? Can't you control yourself while not in musk idiot?" Inuyasha snapped, yelping when Sesshomaru pinned him down. Sesshomaru barked at him, his bark deep and gruff. A part of Inuyasha understood, his ears falling back. He was fighting a losing battle now. He tried one last resort.

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru spread his legs, Inuyasha feeling small as he loomed above him. Sesshomaru grabbed his thigh, pulling it up and over his hip. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, his body fully ready for him. Sesshomaru kissed him, Inuyasha struggling at first. His tongue and lips worked miracles though, Sesshomaru pulling away after a minute. Inuyasha was panting softly, his eyelids lidded with a lustfull daze.

"Still tired?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, turning his head away. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing he had won. He would let him sleep all he wanted tomorrow, knowing he would need it. But he wouldn't be rejected completely. He reached down, grabbing Inuyasha's cock. It was semi hard, Sesshomaru stroking it to life. Inuyasha bit his lip, his hand fisting the sheets. He shivered when his cock leaked precum, a small moan escaping his lips. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, lining himself up.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was about to reply, a semi scream escaping his throat when Sesshomaru pushed in. It was too hot, Inuyasha tightening his thighs against him. It was a heavy heat he felt he would be used too by now, but each time was different. His stomach muscles flexed when Sesshomaru pulled out, his teeth sinking into his neck. Inuyasha yelped, clawing his back. He wasn't sure if he liked or hated when he did that.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha gasped, feeling blood trickle down his throat. The heat inside him went deeper when Sesshomaru thrust into him, Inuyasha gasping as he shook. He threw his head back when Sesshomaru let go of his neck, thrusting hard into his body. Inuyasha whimpered when he licked his mark, the pleasure he craved badly hard to find. He tilted his hips, that carnal pleasure threatening to shatter his spine. His balls tightened till the point he nearly came, his cock weeping a waterfall.

"Moan for me," Sesshomaru hissed into his ear, thrusting fast into him. His every thrust sent that same carnal pleasure up his spine, Inuyasha feeling for only a second he was addicted to the feeling. he pushed against him, his every exhale a whimpering moan. It felt so good, Inuyasha dragging his claws down his back. Sesshomaru growled, thrusting harder. He stopped, grinding against him. Inuyasha took in a gasping breath, losing that perfect angle when he moved his hips.

"Harder," Inuyasha panted into his ear, another pleasure found as he slid over his sensitive insides. Sesshomaru did just that, rising up and grabbing his thighs. He spread his legs farther, pulling out. He flexed, thrusting forward. Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, his cock pulsing. He gasped for breath, his orgasm so close but not able to be reached. It had been right there, but without stimulation he couldn't cum.

"Sessh… Touch me!" Inuyasha gasped as he thrust into him slow and hard, grabbing one of his wrists. Sesshomaru let him guide his hand, wrapping his long fingers around his cock. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his heart beating so erratically and out of control he felt it would explode. Sesshomaru leaned down, licking the shell of his ear.

"I love you," he whispered, Inuyasha shivering. He wasn't thinking, his orgasm shocked from his body. He arched up with a soundless cry, only a small word able to leave his parted lips.

"Ses...shomaru."

**Author's note: A lot longer than usual and I'm glad I got all this done. Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Week Four

**Chapter 15**

Daisy prepared a small pot of curry sauce, commotion buzzing around her. They were all cooks preparing breakfast, each one giving her a look when they saw the curry sauce. They had yet to be told of Inuyasha's pregnancy, but Daisy knew they would see over time. She took it off the fire, pouring it into a bowl. She had started to make sure that the fire was always going in his chambers so there would always be burnt wood, but he had started to eat less.

She picked up the bowl and walked to his chambers, knocking on the door. It was silent, both Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seeming to be asleep. It was still rather early, but Inuyasha had came to her earlier for it. She hoped he hadn't gone to sleep. Her worries were not needed, the door opened. Inuyasha looked very tired, but he managed a smile. She smiled back, Inuyasha looking to the bowl.

"I've made the sauce, do you still want it?" Daisy asked, Inuyasha yawning with a nod. He wore nothing so kept the door in front of his body, Daisy shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Do not leave it sitting out too long, and get as much sleep as you can." Daisy gave him the bowl, leaving with that. She smiled at his slurred reply, her morning made.

Inuyasha closed the door, Sesshomaru still fast asleep. The sun had yet to even touch the sky, Inuyasha going to the fireplace. He thought about it for a moment, wanting to go back to sleep now a lot more than eat. He drank the sauce instead, putting the bowl down. He laid down on the ground, curling into a ball as the cool air hit him from behind. The fire kept him warm though, Inuyasha slowly falling asleep. He woke up when he felt a hand run through his hair, looking over his shoulder with squinted eyes.

"Come back to bed," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha mumbling something. He didn't want to get up, but his back was only getting colder. Sesshomaru yawned, lying down behind him. He pulled him against his chest, pressing his nose against the back of his neck. Inuyasha shivered, relaxing in his embrace. They both had morning wood but neither cared, too tired to care.

Inuyasha fell asleep, his dream just a sea of darkness. There was a flash of color every now and then but there wasn't any sound. When he woke up he was in bed alone. He decided to go back to sleep, turning onto his side. He yawned, hissing when his nipples rubbed against the bed. It hadn't hurt, but they were sensitive to it. He sat up, looking down to his nipples. They had began to swell, Inuyasha groaning as he fell back. He got out of bed, the sun already in the sky.

He looked between his legs when they got cold as he got out, looking between. There was a clear discharge between his legs, Inuyasha groaning again. He was just thinking of staying in his room naked. It wasn't gushing out or too much like the other discharge had been and he was thankful for that, putting on a fundoshi. He decided to just wear a long kimono this time, a form of clothing Sesshomaru had given to him but he never wore.

He was walking to the hot springs, bumping into Daisy. He apologized, Daisy dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"No, forgive me Inuyasha. Were you headed to the hot springs?" she asked, Inuyasha nodding his head.

"Forgive me for interrupting then, but breakfast is ready. Rin and Lord Sesshomaru are waiting for you." Inuyasha nodded, letting Daisy lead him to the dining room. She let go of his hand as they entered, Inuyasha feeling a tad exposed when two pairs of eyes turned to him. The fact he wasn't wearing a hakama was daunting and he tried to relax, telling himself it would be easier when he got to the hot springs.

"Inuyasha you look beautiful!" Rin gasped, Inuyasha giving her a small smile before sitting.

"Thank you Rin," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru nodding for them to eat. Inuyasha didn't want fish this time, instead getting more rice and eggs. He had put a poached egg in his mouth when he felt a hand touch his thigh. It slid up slowly, Inuyasha barely holding back a shiver. Inuyasha's eyes darted to Sesshomaru when he spread open his kimono. The table hid anything they did , but that didn't mean Inuyasha wanted to do it.

He felt his hand rub his inner thigh, his face blank. Inuyasha tried to ignore it, feeling bad but turned on by it all. It seemed like the deadliest dare with Rin there, but he also wanted him to stop. In front of her it was weird and off, no matter how much he enjoyed it when he rubbed closer to his groin.

Rin had started talking, talking about what she had learned yesterday about Japan's history. Inuyasha was trying to listen, hating the fact that the three main chairs were so close. He took in a sharp breath when the hand pawed his groin, Inuyasha trying so hard not to get aroused or get angry in front of Rin. He distracted himself with his food, his leg jumping a little when the hand slipped into his fundoshi. The back was pulled to the side, a finger slipping inside.

Inuyasha was shaking, the finger torturing him to death. Rin stopped for a second, shoving a bunch of food in her mouth. Inuyasha used her distraction to grab the hand and pull it away from him, digging his claws into his skin. He gave Sesshomaru a warning glare, but he didn't even bother to look to him. Inuyasha was furious and aroused, not because he had done it but because he had the nerve to do it front of Rin. He ate as much food as he could hold and left, Rin having finished seconds before him.

"Inuyasha, are you heading towards the hot springs?" Rin asked as she limped next to him, still having to use the cane like stick. Inuyasha nodded, his fundoshi hiding how hot and bothered he was at that moment. Rin was about to say something but Daisy came to her side, there to take her back to her room. Rin was sad, asking her to take her to the hot springs too. Inuyasha was quick to explain to her why they couldn't be in the same hot spring.

"You are developing Rin, do not act careless like that or people will hurt you," Inuyasha told her, Rin blushing with a frown.

"Inuyasha, I will bathe her in the second hot spring," Daisy told him, Inuyasha thankful. He had asked Daisy to teach Rin what was acceptable and what was not, but he guessed she was still learning. She wasn't a child anymore, but he felt around him she forgets that. He had saw how she acted around Miroku and the others. She acted more mature. He just wished she could do the same in his presence.

Inuyasha got a towel and a vile he had been given by Tosin. He was only ever supposed to really use it when he was in heat, but he needed to relax. He walked to the hot spring, opening the shoji. He made sure no one was around, closing the shoji. He put his towel on a rock, the air so humid and thick he began sweating. He stripped quickly, leaving his kimono and fundoshi on a rock. He went over to the water, taking the cork off the vile.

Lavender filled the room when he poured the liquid into the water, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath. He put in a foot, recoiling slightly from the sudden heat. He stepped in fully, walking to the middle of the hot spring. He took in a deep breath, shivering as he just soaked. He went under, leaving his ears above the surface. He closed his eyes, letting the water move against him. The soft push of the water made him sway, Inuyasha coming up after a minute. He gasped for breath, looking over his shoulder when he heard armor drop to the ground. Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes stoic as he undressed. Inuyasha looked away with a blush, heading over towards the opposite edge. He pushed himself up, scrubbing the sand against his skin to take away all the dirt he could.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked as scrubbed his thighs, careful of his groin. Sesshomaru didn't reply, stepping into the water.

"I saw your nipples through the kimono." Inuyasha's cheeks went a dark shade of red, the blush going down to his chest. He put an arm over his chest as Sesshomaru waded over to him, going between his legs. Inuyasha put his other arm in front of his groin, looking away from Sesshomaru. He felt he had just walked around plain naked, for sure Daisy had saw his nipples too. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him be shy though, prying his arm away from his chest.

"Let me see," he whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head. This was his first time going through all of this, but he remembered when he first saw Kagome's breast get like this. He knew from that alone it was natural, but he felt so out of place.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru urged, pulling his arm away a tad more forcefully. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his nipples exposed to his eyes. There was a silence at first, Inuyasha's eyes snapping open when he felt fingers rub his nipples. Sesshomaru seemed entranced, leaning forward and licking a slightly swollen nipple. Inuyasha hissed, grabbing his hair to pull him away. His hand instead pressed against his scalp, Inuyasha's head falling back. He licked around the swollen flesh, taking the nipple between his flat front teeth. He tugged lightly, careful not to bite down too hard. He sucked it into his mouth, pressing a hand to Inuyasha's back as he suckled greedily. No milk would come out yet, but he was enjoying himself very much without it.

Inuyasha was arching against him, soft moans escaping his lips. His cock was getting hard between his legs, Sesshomaru pushing his arm out of the way. He stroked him to life, letting go of the red swollen nipple before going to the next, dragging his tongue along his chest. Inuyasha thrust shallowly into his hand, his hand putting more pressure against his head. His nipples were so sensitive it hurt, Inuyasha whimpering when he bit down. He slapped his head, Sesshomaru pulling away with a smirk.

"Kiss me." Inuyasha didn't think about it, leaning down and kissing him. His lips were so soft against his, his tongue quick to come out and play. Inuyasha dodged it, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Sesshomaru let go of his cock, picking him up. Inuyasha let go of his lip with a yelp, holding onto him for dear life. Sesshomaru placed him in the water, stepping away.

"We'll finish this later," he told him, Inuyasha blinking. He had a raging hard on and his nipples were begging for his attention, but he wanted to do this later? After turning him on to this point?

Inuyasha went under water, keeping his ears above the water. He snuck around Sesshomaru, feeling his fingers pull at one of his ears. He came up with a gasp, punching his shoulder.

"Don't pull my ears!" he snapped, even more irritated now. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru leaned close, Inuyasha close to stepping into the spray behind him.

"Are you mad because I didn't rut with you?" Inuyasha's cheeks became red again, his lips staying sealed wisely. He would have stuttered like an idiot if he had answered his question. Sesshomaru raised his head by his chin, Inuyasha's eyes narrowing.

"Admit it, you want me," Sesshomaru coaxed, Inuyasha slapping his hand away. He went over to the steps, sitting on one. This left his groin a few inches beneath the water. Sesshomaru walked over after putting his head beneath the spray, Inuyasha looking away from him. His hair stuck to his body like spider webs, defining his every muscle and feature. That didn't help his dilemma in the least.

"Admit it," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha feeling weak as he spread his legs. He had a feeling that he couldn't fight even if he wanted too. Sesshomaru leaned in close, a knock at the door stopping them. Inuyasha was panting in anticipation, his eyes darting to the shoji. Tosin's voice came from the other side.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Rin will hear you if you rut in here." Inuyasha's cheeks became such a dark shade of red Sesshomaru thought he would bleed.

"Thank you, Tosin," Sesshomaru replied, pulling away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was quick to get up, getting out of the water. He wrapped the towel around his body, Sesshomaru sighing as he got out also. Inuyasha kept a distance from him, dressing quickly back into his kimono. He wrapped the fundoshi in his towel, feeling he would just get rid of it. Sesshomaru didn't follow him when he left, Inuyasha keeping his eyes locked on the ground. He went into their room, nearly bumping into Rin.

He let the kimono fall to the ground and got into bed, laying on his side under the blankets. His breath warmed his small hideout till he was sweating, Inuyasha hearing the door open then close. He heard clothes rustle and felt the weight that dipped the bed. He stuck his head out, looking to Sesshomaru with shy eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, laying down behind him. He didn't try to rut with him, instead pressing his body against his before relaxing. Inuyasha was confused, but slowly he relaxed.

He felt comforted, closing his eyes. The blankets soon got to hot though, Inuyasha kicking them off. Sesshomaru helped him, pulling him against his body. They laid together naked, Sesshomaru obviously needy but not doing anything to help it. He just hugged Inuyasha, and though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else, moments like this made him fall further for him.

**Author's note: I have a crazy crook in my neck, but at least Inuyasha is happy. **


	16. Chapter 16: Week Five

**Chapter 16**

Rin was alone. She sat in the library, writing a paragraph she was reading from a scroll. Inuyasha was napping, something he had been doing very frequently. He would wake up to go to the kitchen and eat half their supply of food, but when the cooks made the daily meals, he wasn't hungry anymore. Rin sighed as she put down her brush, letting go of her kimono sleeve. She stood, nearly falling when her ankle protested. She grabbed her cane, limping out of the library.

"Tosin," she breathed in relief, the older demon stopping in his walk. He gave her smile, helping her to lean on her cane in a less strenuous way.

"Are you done with your studies?" Tosin asked, Rin shaking her head. Tosin let go of her arm, Rin relaxing as she felt less like she was dragging herself.

"Is Inuyasha awake? I wanted to see him," Rin asked, Tosin nodding his head.

"He had just left from the kitchen. You may make it before he goes back to sleep," Tosin told her, helping her to his room. It took a good five minutes, Rin feeling happy when she saw him standing at his door, about to close it.

"Inuyasha!" she called, Inuyasha stopping. He looked over his shoulder, a tired smile touching his lips. He turned to face her, Rin seeing his stomach was bigger than it was a week ago. It was a significant difference, his pregnancy known now throughout the castle. The workers had threw a secret party, Rin only getting a glimpse of it while going to get some water. They couldn't wait to meet the new additions to their family.

Rin guessed everyone here was close, even though they weren't related by blood. Just like her and Inuyasha.

"I missed you!" Rin gasped as she hopped to his side, cane forgotten. Inuyasha laughed, catching her before she could fall. Rin thanked him, straightening up. He looked tired but his face shined, his hair also seeming to have more of a sheen to it.

"I can't stay long because of my studies, but I wanted to check up on you," Rin told him, Inuyasha looking to Tosin.

"I will take her outside with me," Inuyasha told him, Tosin bowing deeply.

"Yes, my Lady." Rin saw Inuyasha wince, thinking that maybe he didn't like being called that. Inuyasha let her lean on him, the two walking slowly. When the warm sun touched her face, Rin closed her eyes. She hadn't been outside since she sprained her ankle, a warm shiver running down her spine. She remembered when she used to pick flowers, singing as she waited for Lord Sesshomaru to return from his travels.

She had so much fun, finding names for all the different types of flowers she had found. As she began to study, she learned their real names. Her favorite had always been the tulip. She for some reason always knew it's name, Rin taking in a deep breath. How badly she craved for those days again. She hadn't seen Uh-Un since she had been left in Kaede's care. She missed him dearly.

"That place can get stuffy, can't it?" Inuyasha asked, Rin nodding her head. She didn't like being in there as much anymore, Inuyasha taking her into the flower maze. They walked for a good five minutes, Inuyasha finding a shady place for them to sit. Rin leaned against a wall, Inuyasha laying on his back. He was staring up at the sky, Rin following his eyes. She gasped when she saw the moon.

"How can the moon be seen during the day?" she asked, Inuyasha smirked, his eyes seeming lost in a daze.

"I'm supposed to know everything now?" he teased, Rin blushing. Inuyasha sat up, patting her head.

"I was just joking, how do you feel about some fruit?' Rin smiled, nodding her head. Inuyasha got up, jumping out of the maze. Rin thought he shouldn't be doing that in his condition, but soon enough he came back with three apples. Rin took the one he gave, running a finger over the red skin. She brought it to her lips, taking a bite. It was very juicy, Rin putting a hand beneath her chin when the juice seemed to explode from it.

It wasn't too soft or too crunchy, Rin giggling with happiness. Inuyasha had already went through one, starting his second. He had his eyes closed, seeming to be sleep eating. Rin thought talking would keep him awake long enough before he suffocated on the apple in his sleep.

"Today in my studies I was learning how to write paragraphs. I was rewriting a paragraph from a scroll of history, and though I understood, it was so tedious," Rin sighed, Inuyasha's eyes opening. He sat up, finishing his apple.

"I don't mind learning, it's just whose teaching me," Inuyasha said, sighing as he stood. Rin stood too, barely half way done with her apple.

"Are we going back inside?" she asked, disappointed. Inuyasha shook his head, taking her hand and leading her away. Her apple dropped onto the grass. He led her slowly through the maze, coming to stop at a cave. Rin was surprised, the cave similar to the one from the book. Inuyasha grinned, leading her inside. It was beautiful, Rin looking to the walls and floors. At first the walls were bare, but the further they got in she began to see small pictures.

"This cave only opens when you see the moon in the sky. I walked onto it by accident one morning. I didn't see it for a while, but I noticed every time I saw the moon in the sky it was here," Inuyasha told her, Rin stopping. She touched a hand to a drawing of stick figures, four stick figures surrounded by the arms of one. Rin smiled, running a finger over the smallest one.

"That was a family," Inuyasha told her, Rin looking to him. She looked back to the drawing, looking back to the one who held them all together.

"We can't stay here for long. Once the sun goes down the entrance closes," Inuyasha told her, Rin nodding. They continued to walk, Inuyasha going further and further into the cave. They eventually came to a chamber with stones and crystals in the walls.

"This is the chamber of an extinct volcano. It had been rumored to only erupt once, but it never fell from the sky." Rin looked down, seeing a small hole. Dirt and plants had corroded over it, Rin taking a step towards it.

"Orimi had been real?" Rin whispered, Inuyasha going to his knees near the hole. He began to dig, Rin watching with fascination. He created a big enough hole for her to see through, seeing the forest below.

"This was Orimi's cave," Rin whispered, looking up at the sound of a branch breaking. The white rabbit stood there, a baby rabbit standing next to her. But they turned away, disappearing into thin air. Rin felt frozen to the bone in shock and awe. Inuyasha saw, touching a hand to her shoulder.

"Rin, what's wrong?" She looked to him, looking down to his belly. She touched a hand to it, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath. She felt a small kick, Rin pulling her hand away with a sudden sense of happiness and wholeness.

She felt for the first time in her life, she had found her home.

She looked up to his face, smiling softly. Inuyasha seemed confused, Rin shaking her head with a giggle.

"Let's go home, my ankle is starting to kill me." They left the cave, the sun going down just as they left it's large belly. Rin and Inuyasha watched as the ground seemed to rise, shrubs and flowers covering the entrance. In a few minutes, it was back to being the end of the wall of flowers. Rin smiled, looking to Inuyasha. The only evidence they had of the cave was their memories.

They returned to the palace, Daisy scolding her about skipping her studies. Rin just smiled, promising to do her studies first thing when she woke up. Daisy was surprised by this, Rin usually complaining about how boring it all was. For once Inuyasha ate dinner with her and Lord Sesshomaru, happily shoving his face with food. He cleaned off most of the table, Lord Sesshomaru not even seeming to notice. Rin wondered how many mouths he would be feeding and how they would look when born.

White fur was signature, so she knew to expect that. She day dreamed more than she ate, feeling very tired after all of the days activities. Her ankle hurt a lot less and she felt like giggling about everything, but she controlled it. She went to bed early, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha discussing something about the Nobles as she left the table. She didn't care, collapsing on her bed.

Orimi was true. Everything she had dreamed of, was true.

**XXX**

"Why do they want to see me again? Don't they need to only see me once until I have my pups?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru nodding. He placed down his chopsticks, a butler taking his dishes. Inuyasha wasn't even close to done, putting a piece of cheese on his fish. He had stopped eating bark, eating more dairy products and seafood. He was eating a lot of fruits too, Inuyasha feeling exhausted as he finished what was left. He had cleaned off the table, only bones and cores left on the table. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice.

"They know this, but they are testing to see how much of a loyal dog you are," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha quiet for a second. Sesshomaru sighed when Inuyasha stood up abruptly, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Loyal dog?! Loyal fucking dog! I'll show them a loyal fucking dog when I shove my sword up their asses!" Inuyasha roared, Sesshomaru quick to come to his side. He took him into an embrace, the table a new one. He had lost the other when Inuyasha got angry and emotional over a worker who tried to give him chocolate after he asked for it.

"They will continue to do this, but just know all because I tell you doesn't mean you have to do it," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha relaxing in his arms. He leaned against him, suddenly very tired.

"Did they do this to your mom?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru nodding as he led him back to their chambers.

"She went each time, and gained their respect, but they didn't take her seriously. You are stronger than her, not in power, but in mind," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha smirking softly. Sesshomaru opened the bedroom door, letting Inuyasha step inside first before entering. Inuyasha stripped, getting into bed. Sesshomaru followed, taking off his clothing. He got into bed, Inuyasha turning towards him.

"Was your mom a good woman?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sighing as he laid down. He pulled Inuyasha close, placing his chin on his head.

"No, she never wanted me. She only did it because she had no choice," Sesshomaru mumbled, Inuyasha feeling bad for having asked. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, running his fingers up his spine. Inuyasha shivered, pressing closer. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking his body. He was snapped awake though when soft lips wrapped around his cock, not even realising Inuyasha was between his legs.

This was the first time Inuyasha had done this, Sesshomaru stiffening at first. He relaxed slowly, closing his eyes as his tongue lapped at the head of his cock. His tongue was unsure, but the wet suction he created was perfect, Sesshomaru reaching down. He ran his fingers through his hair, shivering when he tried to take him down. He got halfway before going back, trying again. He did this a few times till he found the right angle to accept him, taking him all the way down.

Sesshomaru grinded his teeth, groaning softly when he swallowed around him. His tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, his lips pulling back. He pulled away completely, Sesshomaru lifting the blankets. Inuyasha looked up to him, smiling sheepishly. Sesshomaru was at full mast now, Inuyasha rising up and crawling back up the bed. He pushed Sesshomaru onto his back, straddling his hips.

"I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you earlier, I know you didn't deserve that," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru smirking. Inuyasha leaned down, kissing his lips. Sesshomaru ran his hands up his thighs, feeling his smooth flesh. He was feeling for hair but he knew he wouldn't find any. He knew it was there though, it was just too soft and thin to be felt by his calloused fingers. Inuyasha shivered, pressing closer to him.

Sesshomaru felt something wet on his thigh, Inuyasha prepared for him. Sesshomaru slid his hands up his sides, Inuyasha pulling away with a gasp. He lifted his hips, grabbing Sesshomaru's cock. He lowered himself down slowly, growling softly as his body showed a moment of resistance. Sesshomaru reached behind him, spreading his cheeks so he could take him in better. Inuyasha bit his lip as he pushed down harder, Sesshomaru's cock popping past his ring of muscles.

Inuyasha moaned as he slid down, stopping half way with a whimper. He went onto the balls of his feet, a pleasure he hadn't felt before making his thighs shake. He rose back up and pushed down, going farther. He moaned, Sesshomaru digging his fingers into his ass as he helped him rise and fall. He tried to get him to go deeper, Inuyasha moaning when he felt his hard heat touch places he hadn't known existed. There was so much more now, Inuyasha sensitive all over. Every touch of his heat against his inner walls drove him crazy, Inuyasha unable to take it when he nearly got all the way down.

"Not so deep," he gasped, Sesshomaru grunting as he lifted him. Inuyasha rode him, his head bowed as he moaned. He was panting on every exhale, carnal pleasure surprising him. He threw his head back, arching out with a whimpering moan. Sesshomaru kept him there, that constant pressure against that spot making him want to cry from the pleasure. He wanted movement though, looking down when he felt a hand against his stomach. Sesshomaru ran a hand over his large stomach, his hand sliding up to his nipples. They were a tad darker, more swollen than last week.

"Your beautiful," Sesshomaru breathed, Inuyasha's blush becoming darker. Sesshomaru rose up, kissing his belly. Inuyasha felt it contract and he winced. Sesshomaru looked to his face, lying back down.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, Inuyasha scrunching up his nose.

"It felt like a contraction. Same thing happened with Daisy when she touched my stomach," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru looking back to his stomach. He ran a hand over it, stopping at his protruding belly button. He thrusted up, Inuyasha gasping. He put his hands on his chest, rolling his hips, Sesshomaru's cock rubbing against his spot.

He rose up, Sesshomaru sitting up. Inuyasha laid down on his back, Sesshomaru going between his legs. Inuyasha was panting, sweat sliding down his skin as Sesshomaru slowly pushed in. He closed his eyes, fisting the sheets as he slid inside. He went deeper than Inuyasha had gone, grabbing him under the knee and pushing his legs up. Inuyasha moaned, shaking as his hips touched against his ass. Inuyasha opened his eyes, panting softly as he looked up to Sesshomaru.

"I love you," Sesshomaru breathed, Inuyasha reaching up. He slid his hands into his hair, massaging his scalp. He blinked blearily, taking in a sharp breath when he pulled out then pushed back in. Inuyasha tightened around him, his eyes closing as Sesshomaru thrust slowly into his body. His stomach jumped, his lips parting as he moaned. He pulled him closer, Sesshomaru groaning as he thrust hard into his body. Inuyasha gasped, his heart tightening when Sesshomaru whispered into his ear.

"Admit it," he whispered, Inuyasha fisting his hands in his hair. He arched with a moan, his eyes opening. Sesshomaru was so close to him, his eyes bright shining yellow crystals. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips were red and wet from his kisses. His hair fell over his shoulders, creating a curtain around their bodies. Inuyasha gasped, bringing him down and kissing his lips. He pulled away after a moment, gasping for breath.

"I… I love you." His demon seemed to roar in his mind, Inuyasha's eyes becoming lidded as his vision turned. Sesshomaru's aura surrounded him and linked with his, Inuyasha arching with a cry when he began to thrust faster into him. He could feel it now, his mark throbbing. Inuyasha felt a wave of emotions, his eyes closing when he couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru groaned above him, Inuyasha screaming when he slammed against that spot.

His spine was tore apart, his balls tightened and his cock gushing. He was so close now, his thighs shaking when Sesshomaru let go of them. Inuyasha wrapped them around his waist, letting go of his hair and grabbing his ass. he pulled him against him, moaning as he seemed to go deeper and burn everything, Inuyasha gasping when he thrusted hard into him.

His cock gushed, but once again he didn't come. Neither touched his cock though, Inuyasha feeling like they were trying to see if he could do it. Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of his head, digging his claws into the mattress before thrusting harder. He had slowed down his fast thrusts some to increase the strength, growling when Inuyasha clenched around him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing his lips. For the past few weeks he had felt drained as Inuyasha took more and more of his power, but now he felt at full strength again. The final seem had been mended, the two now one.

Inuyasha groaned into the kiss, frustrated and hurting from the pleasure build up as he came close to cumming. He threw his head back with a pleasured cry when Sesshomaru grinded against him, gasping for breath as his orgasm finally started to break down the dam. He was so lost in it all, taking in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru claimed his lips. His tongue darted into his mouth, Inuyasha's tongue playing with his. They twirled around each other, fighting for dominance.

Inuyasha felt weak when Sesshomaru sucked his tongue into his mouth, his entire body shaking as the dam crumpled. He pulled away from the kiss, arching up with a silent scream. Sesshomaru groaned above him, cumming into his body. Inuyasha gasped as he fell against the sheets, the knot forming inside his body. Sesshomaru shook above him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha undid his legs, raising his knees as he ran a hand through Sesshomaru's hair. He was tired now, his eyes closing.

The knot slowly undid, Sesshomaru falling down next to him. Inuyasha curled up on his side, Sesshomaru laying down behind him. He ran a hand over his stomach, Inuyasha shivering.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha too tired to think it over.

"Don't get cocky," was his only reply, but he could almost feel the smile that rose on Sesshomaru's lips.

"How many do you think you carry?" Sesshomaru asked, rising up when Inuyasha didn't answer. He was fast asleep.

**Author's note: I wanted to cry out with joy over this. Finally, he had learned to move on.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Week Six

**Chapter 17**

Daisy inspected Rin's ankle, her lips set in a straight line. It had healed nicely, Rin finally able to walk on it. She limped, but it was progress. She lowered her ankle, wrapping it in bandages.

"You are healing well," Daisy told her after bandaging up her ankle, Rin grinning with pride. She stood when Daisy took a step back, her ankle only really feeling stiff now.

"I'm glad I have someone like you to take care of me," Rin told her, looking to the shoji when it opened. Inuyasha stood there, Rin waving to him. Inuyasha smiled as Daisy bowed.

"How is she doing?" he asked, his belly larger than last week. Daisy had put him on a sort of diet, mixing baby food with his meals. Rin only knew this because Daisy had started teaching her how to cook more things. She hadn't realised there was so much food in the world.

"She is almost fully healed," Daisy told him, Inuyasha smiling.

"I will take her outside," he told her, Daisy bowing again. Rin limped over to him, bowing to Daisy. She seemed shocked since she was higher in rank, but she couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling she didn't care about ranks or family status. She just wanted a family.

Inuyasha walked her outside, Rin squinting when the sun burned her eyes. She sighed, leaning against him. Inuyasha lightly nudged her away, Rin looking up to him. He shook his head, Rin understanding. Sometimes he wanted all of her attention, other times he just didn't want to be touched. She had been offended at first, but Daisy explained it to her.

"Wanna see something?" Inuyasha asked, Rin nodding with excitement. They hadn't seen the cave after the last time they went into it, but she knew he probably had another fun surprise for her. She gasped when he grabbed her, jumping into the air. Rin clinged to him, scared at first. It had been many years and she wasn't as use to this anymore. They passed over the maze, Inuyasha jumping from bush to bush. It looked like it almost made a face.

She smiled when they traveled over to the trees, Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree. They were blooming with life, some already carrying their fruit. Workers picked them, looking up when Inuyasha cast a shadow over them. They all bowed, Rin watching with fascination. It was something magical, to see all these people so willingly prepared to serve a person they hardly knew. They held trust, Rin feeling like she was in a fairy tale.

They passed over them, entering a part Rin vaguely remembered. It was all forest, Inuyasha stopping at the edge of it. He let her down, Rin's legs shaking slightly as she succumbed to the laws of gravity. She looked into the dense forest, Inuyasha whistling. At first there was nothing, Rin confused but anxious to see what he had called.

She heard a horse call, seeing white in the forest. A horse walked down a steep hill, Inuyasha smiling with pride and awe. Rin looked to him, wondering. He had done so many things, been through so many trials, yet he stilled seemed to the be the warrior she always saw him as.

The horse came from the forest, whining as it came to his side. It stopped, bowing it's head. Inuyasha ran a hand between it's eyes, looking to Rin.

"She had been my mothers," he told her, Rin's eyes going wide.

"But…" Rin gasped, knowing he was over two hundred years now. Inuyasha smiled, running a hand down the horse's side.

"In the barrier, everything stops aging. No one knows why, but this beauty here had been around a lot longer than I have." Inuyasha took an apple from his kimono, bringing it up to the horses nose. It opened it's mouth, taking half a bite of the ripe fruit. Rin reached a hand out, the horse closing it's eyes when she placed her hand between it's eyes.

"What's her name?" she asked, Inuyasha petting it's head after it finished the apple.

"Storm. My mother named her that after finding her as a colt during a storm. She told me this when I was very young," Inuyasha told her, Storm touching it's head to his. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. Storm pulled away, turning away. She walked back into the forest, whining loudly as she began to run. Rin saw a colt appear at her side.

She looked to Inuyasha, smiling wide. She had lived her life up here more than she had ever lived it anywhere else. They traveled back to the flower maze, Inuyasha putting her down. He laid down on his side, falling asleep. Rin laughed softly, laying down next to him. She looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun's reflection.

She wished Lord Sesshomaru had been there to see Storm too.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru read a scroll from the Nobles. Jaken stood in front of his desk as he read, remaining quiet. They had given up on trying to see him during his pregnancy, and though Sesshomaru could not see their faces, he could tell they had a newfound respect for Inuyasha. No Lady would expose herself during this time, especially since he had many enemies. They respected their privacy and asked for a gathering two weeks after his pups birth. Sesshomaru put down the scroll.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru grunting as he wrote back to them in a scroll of his own. Jaken had been his messenger all this time, and though he was exhausted he did not complain.

"Is Inuyasha to stay after the birth along with Rin?" he asked, Sesshomaru looking to him. Jaken did not lift his gaze, but he started to shake a little when he narrowed his eyes. He was a cowardly demon, but one of his most trusted allies.

"Yes," was his only reply, Sesshomaru finishing up his report. He stood, handing it to Jaken. He left without another word, Sesshomaru pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned against his desk, tired and bored. When he wasn't with Inuyasha he was working or checking over his lands, being the Lord of the West not easy. He had ventured over his lands for two days this week, reports of famine or small crimes his worst. He had food sent to the places with the worst famine while others he let to whether the storm if they weren't so bad off.

Most crimes were dealt with by the people, so he was only able to give them permission if they wished to put to death a person of their village. It was just turning to summer, but he knew the worst had yet to come. Winter was always the hardest time for the people of his lands.

He looked up when his door was opened, Inuyasha walking into his study. He was doing it more often, mostly to just get his attention. Besides being moody and sleeping a lot, he was still Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had a few more things he had to do before he gave him his attention though.

"Why are you always working?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door, Sesshomaru not bothering to say anything. Inuyasha stood by the door for a moment longer before going over to him, sitting down next to him. He was only wearing a kimono, his nipples pressing against it. His hips had gotten a tad bigger, the kimono hugging his body tightly. His stomach showed the major difference though. Sesshomaru tried to switch his thoughts, reading the scroll's words. He managed to distract himself that way for a good thirty minutes, reporting or just ignoring.

Inuyasha leaned on him, his non verbal way of asking for attention. Sesshomaru looked to him, picking up his last scroll of the day. He opened it, seeing it was from his mother. She asked to see Inuyasha and his pups, Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha whined softly, Sesshomaru feeling he needed the distraction he gave. He put down the scroll, Inuyasha pulling away. He looked like he had just woken up, his eyes bright as he realized he was finally going to get the attention he craved.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, fisting a large chunk in his hand before pulling. Inuyasha's head fell back, a small gasp torn from his throat. Sesshomaru leaned forward, growling softly as he kissed his collar bone. He brought his lips down, his kimono getting in his way. He undid the sash, Inuyasha stopping his hand as his kimono fell open slightly.

"No," he breathed, Sesshomaru letting go of his hair. He gently nudged him down to the ground, Inuyasha closing his eyes when he ran a finger in between the opening of the kimono. It only showed a small portion of his chest, Sesshomaru feeling heat rise in him when he saw he didn't wear a fundoshi.

"Sessh," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru pushing the kimono to the side. His chest had rose slightly but it wasn't too noticeable, his nipples showing the most change. Instead of being pink, they were now a light brown, Sesshomaru taking it into his mouth. He licked the dark flesh, sucking it into his mouth. He bit down with his flat front teeth, pulling on it lightly. Inuyasha whimpered, pushing against his shoulders lightly. Sesshomaru released his nipple, rising up.

He had spread open his kimono completely, Inuyasha panting softly when there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha pulled away from him, Sesshomaru straightening himself up as he sat back down in his seat. Inuyasha went over to the fire place, laying down in front of it facing away from him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought Inuyasha his food," Daisy's voice said from the other side, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha. He looked like he was falling asleep.

"Bring it in." Daisy opened the door, two trays held in her grasp. They were full of food, Inuyasha sitting up when the smell hit his nose. Daisy set the trays down by Inuyasha, the hanyou starting to eat greedily. It was a mixture of things Sesshomaru didn't even want to get to know.

"Lady Inuyasha, I will take out the baby food next week, but please do continue to eat as much as you want," Daisy told him, Inuyasha nodding as he licked a fish. He bit into it as she left, Sesshomaru sighing as his boner was forced away. Inuyasha would not rut with him while he was eating, so he had to go back to the scroll from his mother.

"I wish to see if your pup is suited to be an heir," it read, Sesshomaru wanting to roll his eyes. They would be, being as that they would be mostly demon. Only a small portion of their genetics would be human, but it wouldn't show. He had studied enough to know that much. Plus, it was no longer her decision.

He took out a scroll of his own, writing his response. He would let her see them if Inuyasha was willing to. He would be very protective of them until they grow of age, so if he said no her answer would be no. He was secretly hoping Inuyasha would say no to her proposal. He finished his response and had a messenger of his take it to her. He cleaned off his desk of scrolls, the sun going down in the sky. Inuyasha had fallen asleep while he cleaned, Sesshomaru not needing to do anything else till the following morning.

He took off his armor, laying down behind Inuyasha. He was warm, his chest rising and falling softly. Sesshomaru tried to go to sleep too but couldn't, sitting up. This movement woke Inuyasha, his eyes opening to a squint. He yawned, stretching before resting again.

"You done?" he asked in a hoarse voice, Sesshomaru grunting. Inuyasha turned onto his back, pawing his arm.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. Inuyasha grunted softly, sitting up. He yawned again, Sesshomaru looking to him. His kimono was coming undone, the material riding up his legs and exposing his tan thighs. Sesshomaru sighed when Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

"Lay down with me," Inuyasha whispered, laying down and Sesshomaru following. He ended up with his head just above his chest, the kimono parted and giving him a view inside. He closed his eyes though, shivering as Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes after a minute when Inuyasha started to hum, lookin up to him. He had his eyes closed, seeming nearly asleep.

He surrounded him with his aura, watching as his linked together with his own. Inuyasha shivered, opening his eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he mumbled, Sesshomaru smirking. He ran a hand up his thigh, bringing the kimono that much higher. Inuyasha groaned softly, moving his leg away. Sesshomaru's hand followed.

"You didn't wear a fundoshi today," Sesshomaru told him as his other hand pulled at the sash. He undid it, Inuyasha turning away from him.

"Because I didn't want too," he mumbled, Sesshomaru pulling the kimono back. His ass and legs came into his vision, a part of his upper torso also exposed. Inuyasha growled softly, Sesshomaru running a hand up his thigh.

"I said sleep, not rut," Inuyasha growled, turning onto his back. He gave Sesshomaru a glare, removing his hand from his body. Sesshomaru could see he was tired and moody, but he couldn't go to sleep like this. He hadn't touched him for the entire week, doing errands and work. he wanted him, wanted touch him, to rut and love him. All Inuyasha wanted do was sleep.

"Inuyasha." His yellow eyes turned to him, Sesshomaru grabbing his chin gently. He kissed him, Inuyasha not pulling away. He kissed back after a few seconds, his hand coming up and pressing against the back of his neck. Sesshomaru pried open his mouth with his tongue, Inuyasha's tongue sliding against his. Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha panting softly.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha turning towards him. He kissed him again, Sesshomaru pushing off his kimono. Inuyasha sat up so they could get it off fully, Sesshomaru looking over his body. Inuyasha covered his chest with an arm, a blush touching his cheeks. Sesshomaru rose up, removing his arm. Inuyasha gasped when he kissed him, the heat of the fire making him sweat.

Sesshomaru coaxed him down onto his back, Inuyasha raising his knees. Sesshomaru slid between his thighs, undoing his sash as he kissed him. He pulled away and pushed down his hakama, undoing his fundoshi. He was at full mast, Inuyasha helping him get the two articles off, throwing them across the room carelessly. Sesshomaru stroked himself, releasing some of the pressure. Inuyasha pushed off his kimono, Sesshomaru grabbing one of his legs and pushing it up.

"Let me turn over," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru releasing his leg. Inuyasha got onto all fours, folding his arms on the ground and resting his head on them. He raised his ass higher up into the air, Sesshomaru running a hand over his ass before giving it a hard smack. Inuyasha jolted, groaning against the floor.

Sesshomaru lined himself up, pressing in slowly. He grit his teeth as he grabbed Inuyasha's hips, going in half way before he felt Inuyasha tighten. He stopped, panting as he tried to control himself and not take him like he really wanted too. Inuyasha relaxed slowly, gasping for breath as he slid inside him fully.

Inuyasha's wetness slid down his thighs, Sesshomaru pulling out before thrusting back in slowly. Inuyasha didn't need his gentleness, pushing against him with a moan.

"Harder," he gasped, Sesshomaru losing all of his control. He pulled out, pulling Inuyasha back as he thrust forward. He groaned as his walls clenched around him, pressing his chest against his back. He bit his neck, thrusting hard into his body. Inuyasha gasped and moaned, his blood pouring down his flesh. Sesshomaru groaned when he started to move his own hips, pushing against him harder.

Sesshomaru released his neck, licking away his blood. He shivered, holding Inuyasha's hips still as he grinded against him. He rose up, thrusting into him hard and fast. Inuyasha jolted with each one, moaning against the floor. He rose up to his hands, pushing against him with new force. Sesshomaru groaned, rolling his hips against him.

Inuyasha was in heaven. His stomach tightened up with his thrusts, his spine tingling as pleasure electrocuted his every vertebrae. His balls tightened and his cock weeped, a puddle of precum on the floor. He released a whimpering moan when Sesshomaru's fingers reached under him, his thumb and index finger playing with his nipple. Electricity zapped down to his balls, his cock jumping and drawing a whimper from his mouth. Sesshomaru lifted him up, reclining back onto his calves.

Inuyasha whimpered as the angle changed, that carnal pleasure zapping up his spine. He cried out, Sesshomaru covering his mouth with a hand as he continued to tease his nipple with the other.

"Shh," he whispered into his ear, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he moaned behind his hand. Sesshomaru thrust harder, licking the shell of his ear. Inuyasha cried out behind his hand with every thrust, the angle so perfect he wanted to cry. The faster he got the louder he got, the harder he thrust the more his cry became a pleasured scream.

"Sessh," Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru pinching his nipple harshly. It was red from his treatments, Sesshomaru bringing his fingers to his lips. He licked them, playing with his other nipple. Inuyasha writhed and jolted, his stomach bouncing and his cock wagging between his legs. Sesshomaru growled as he grew closer, Inuyasha screaming behind his hand. His own hands went behind, fisting Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru slowed his thrusts, pushing in hard and slow. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, arching out with a pleasured scream.

His cock gushed, a mock orgasm tearing him to shreds. Inuyasha reached between his legs but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, his nipples forgotten. He grunted against his neck, Inuyasha's drool wetting his hand.

"Do it for me again," he growled, Inuyasha shaking his head frantically. Sesshomaru spread his legs slightly, thrusting up harder. Inuyasha gasped for breath, closing his eyes tight as he fought his grip. His other hand wouldn't let go of his hair, Inuyasha pushing back against him with a whimper, trying to end the pressure that built up to maddening heights.

"Cum for me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, Inuyasha's thighs shaking as he shook his head. Sesshomaru wanted to see it happen, pulling out and turning Inuyasha around. He had him up against the wall, Inuyasha gasping as he pushed back inside. The angle changed, Inuyasha whimpering as his back scraped against the rock wall.

"Sessh please," he gasped, Sesshomaru pinning his wrists against the wall as he thrust faster. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his orgasm cracking the dam. He was trying so hard, moaning as the heat of the fire seemed to burn his thigh. Sesshomaru was so rough, his eyes determined as he thrust into his body. Inuyasha went up the wall with each thrust, his back raw. He moaned as he thrust in and stayed, panting as he leaned forward and kissed him. He moved them to the floor, Inuyasha gasping as he pushed in harder, using the floor to gain momentum.

"Sesshomaru! Please!" Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, Sesshomaru kissing him to silence him. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss, the dam breaking that much more. Sesshomaru dug his claws into the ground, thrusting forward hard enough to make Inuyasha move up the floor. The dam broke suddenly, Inuyasha arching with a scream. Sesshomaru groaned as he clenched around him, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck as he came. The knot formed, Sesshomaru shaking as he panted roughly.

Inuyasha was panting even harder, his leg jumping a little when Sesshomaru licked his neck. He pulled out when the knot undid, falling down next to him. He shivered when Inuyasha placed his head on his chest, placing a kiss to his neck. Sesshomaru felt something sharp slide up his neck, his eyes going wide. Inuyasha bit down, Sesshomaru groaning. Inuyasha pulled away, licking the blood that poured down his flesh. Sesshomaru was hard again, Inuyasha reaching down and running his thumb over the head.

Sesshomaru could have died happy.

**Author's note: Three more weeks until the puppies come!**


	18. Chapter 18: Week Seven

**Chapter 18**

Daisy checked his temperature, Inuyasha panting softly. He was so tired, vomit rising in his throat. He tried to hold it back though as Daisy pressed a hand against his stomach. His nipples had grown fat in his eyes, swollen and dark. She pushed a few more times, pulling her hand away.

"I can't feel them now, but your body temperature seems fine," she told him, Inuyasha getting up. He went to a bucket that was placed close to the bed, vomiting up some of the food he just ate. Daisy waited for him to finish, Inuyasha shaking his head. He rubbed his throat, the inner flesh sore.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, Inuyasha nodding his head. Daisy sat down on the bed instead of heading towards the door, patting beside her. Inuyasha sat down, closing up his kimono as he did so.

"Where will you be nesting?" she asked, Inuyasha looking away for a second. Though he was in human form, he would still do similar things like other dogs from instinct. He had found his nesting place the week before and had started preparing it, standing up. He hadn't told anyone so they wouldn't make unnecessary adjustments to it, walking out of the room. Daisy followed, Inuyasha walking across the castle. On this side it was quiet, some of the rooms here never used.

Inuyasha walked into a room that Daisy remembered as his mother's, a place where she would sleep on very rare occasions. Coming to the castle had to be kept a secret. Inuyasha went over to a small room attached to it, a building mistake. Inside was a large crate from the kitchen that Daisy thought she misplaced, a number of blankets and a stuffed toy that had once been Sesshomaru's in it.

Inuyasha went over to it, laying down in it. He closed his eyes for a second, Daisy coming over to him. She had never seen a dog demon nest inside, most nesting outside in an isolated place. She touched the crate, shaking her head with a smile.

How had he managed to sneak that across the castle without being noticed?

"I sleep here when Sesshomaru leaves to work or goes to look over his land," Inuyasha told her, yawning. His stomach growled though, Inuyasha groaning as he was forced to get up. Daisy took a step back as he got out, stretching with another yawn.

"I was going to ask you if you would be my midwife," Inuyasha said with a blush, Daisy smiling. She nodded, Inuyasha relaxing slightly. His stomach growled again, Daisy chuckling.

"I'm sure you're tired, so how about you stay here while I go make your food," Daisy advised, Inuyasha looking back to his nest. He nodded, laying back down. Daisy left, Inuyasha closing his eyes when she closed the door. He turned onto his side, panting softly as the urge to vomit rose up again. He turned onto his other side, feeling uncomfortable. He turned over several times, ending up on his stomach. He felt most comfortable now, closing his eyes once more. He felt the urge to pee, memorizing his position.

He got up, heading towards the small room that fit in as a bathroom. He went inside, undoing his kimono. He didn't wear a fundoshi, no longer able to do it around his lower section. Instead of staying still like a human baby his pups moved frequently in his womb. Inuyasha sighed as he released his bladder. He felt like it was getting hotter in the room, Inuyasha taking off the kimono completely. He went back to his nest, laying down in it the way he did before. He was about to fall asleep until he heard footsteps outside the door.

They weren't Daisy's, too heavy to be hers. He growled, the footsteps stopping. Inuyasha growled again when the footsteps started up again, the shoji opening. A maid stood there, Inuyasha growling low in his throat. He barked, his eyes turning red. He could see the maid in a mix of reds and oranges, the maid's heart beat speeding up. He could smell her fear, exposing his fangs as he barked again. The maid closed the door, hurrying away. He heard a familiar voice, the maid stuttering.

The shoji was opened again, Inuyasha growling low in his throat. His eyes were red rubies in a sea of darkness, his body pretty much invisible. A small flame was ignited on a finger, Daisy's face appearing. The maid relaxed, putting a hand to her chest. Inuyasha growled again, Daisy instructing the maid to no longer clean this room. The maid bowed, leaving.

"Inuyasha," Daisy sighed as she walked into the room, Inuyasha growling softly. His eyes turned back to normal, resting his head on a blanket. Daisy prepared the large bowl of food, asking Inuyasha what he wanted and what he didn't want in his bowl. She finished preparing it, only the rice left untouched. It looked like a bowl of disgusting mysteries. Inuyasha took it though, grabbing the chopsticks she handed to him. He ate greedily, Daisy waiting there for him to finish eating.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know your nesting here?" she asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He had kept it a secret, not wanting him near when he gave birth. His presence would only distract him. Daisy nodded, looking to how he ate the food. The maid had been human so she could not see in the dark but she could. He seemed to not even be chewing, but suddenly he stopped. The silver hair she saw started to turn black.

Inuyasha got up and ran to the other side of the room, vomiting violently. Daisy rushed to her feet, Inuyasha panting as he fell to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, turning him over. Breasts had formed on his chest. Daisy was scared but worked quickly, trying to figure out what was wrong. The smell of a human entered her nostrils. She gasped as Inuyasha threw up again, holding his stomach as he panted. He wouldn't scream though, gritting his teeth as his body temperature also went down. Daisy had forgotten he was a half breed. But as she looked to the human female in front of her, reality came crashing back.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, his entire body shaking. He was a woman. He had no penis and had grown breasts, his long silver hair now a curtain of black.

"It was worse than last time," he grunted as he pressed his back against the wall, inches from his own puke. Daisy frowned, touching a hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean by last time?" she asked, Inuyasha looking to her. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it but spoke anyways.

"On my third week I had turned. I was outside though and Sesshomaru had gone out on an errand. I managed to hide it until the morning, but i'm pretty sure the river had already taken my vomit around the entire kingdom," Inuyasha chuckled, his voice softer, more feminine. Daisy had known half breeds were capable of this, but she had never witnessed it before.

"Next time, come to me about it," Daisy told him, Inuyasha nodding. He fell asleep after she promised to keep watch, the bowl of food forgotten. She cleaned it up but didn't leave, sighing as she kept guard.

She hoped, that if he turned human on his birth night, that he survived the birth.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru landed on his bedroom balcony, the cloud beneath his feet disappearing. He had given his mother a visit. She was undoubtful of his offspring, but was doubtful of the mother. He understood her concerns, but he also knew that he was not full human. As long as he was able to draw on his energy, he would survive the birth. The sun rose behind him as he entered his chambers, looking around. Inuyasha was not here. Sesshomaru guessed he was in the kitchen, but as he exited the room and entered the hallway, his smell led into a different direction.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, his eyes turning red. He saw the world in a mix of blue, oranges, and yellows, many things and people moving in the castle. He looked around, looking for a specific body temperature. It showed in a place he had not expected. Another signature was there with him, but it wasn't as hot. He followed the body temperature, heading toward a part of the castle that his father had always put off limits.

He stopped at a door, his eyes turning back to normal. He opened the door, one pair of familiar eyes looking to him. Inuyasha was asleep in a crate, the smell of puke hitting his nostrils. Sesshomaru frowned as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What is this?" he asked, Daisy standing, bowing deeply.

"Inuyasha has started to nest," she told him, Sesshomaru looking to him. Daisy was leaving out something. The smell of a human still lingered in the room, Daisy's heart beat not speeding up or slowing down.

"Last night was his human night. He has just turned back a few minutes ago," she told him, Sesshomaru relaxing slightly. They both looked to Inuyasha when he stirred, his eyes opening. His eyes set on Sesshomaru, a low growl echoing in the room. Sesshomaru did not move though, Daisy walking over to Inuyasha. His eyes turned red, not leaving Sesshomaru's form. Daisy ran a hand through his hair, hushing him softly. He barked, Daisy turning his head.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's okay," she whispered, Inuyasha growling softly. It took a few more minutes before he relaxed enough, Sesshomaru coming over when Daisy motioned for him to move. Inuyasha was panting, his closed eyes opening. He was very cautious now, Daisy continuing to pet him. Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru, his body relaxing fully. He rested his head down on the blankets, panting as he closed his eyes.

"The puke hid your smell. He had thought of you as an intruder," Daisy told him as she sat down by the crate, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"Why is he panting?" Sesshomaru asked, Daisy looking to Inuyasha.

"He must be having some contractions. They are nothing serious, and he will not give birth." Inuyasha stopped after a few seconds, his breath evening out as he fell back to sleep.

"I'll clean up the puke," Daisy told him, Sesshomaru nodding as he sat by the crate. His mother had not done this, she had given birth to him outside. This was a very good trait though, their pups put at less of a risk. Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes. He had not realised Inuyasha could have become so protective in the pregnancy. He knew after he would be, but to not recognize his appearance was a tad unnerving. Daisy came back, cleaning up the puke in silence. Inuyasha woke up a few times, panting for a few minutes before going back to sleep. Sesshomaru wanted to rut. Inuyasha slept most of the time though, and since he would be starting his eighth week tomorrow, Daisy advised he did not. Doing so could trigger the labor. He was frustrated, his temperature spiking as his want to rut increased.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry to say but you can not be near him during the labor," Daisy told him, Sesshomaru slitting his eyes to her. After cleaning she went back to Inuyasha's side, giving him comfort. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger so Daisy explained.

"You will want to rut with him and your presence will distract him. It would be best if you stayed outside of the room or occupy yourself with something else," Daisy told him, Sesshomaru closing his eyes. He understand what she was trying to get too, but that didn't mean it made him happy. He relaxed, willing away his erection. Inuyasha woke up again, his stomach making a small whining noise. Daisy stood, leaving the room.

Inuyasha panted softly, Sesshomaru looking to him. His eyes were closed, but when he realized he was being watched he opened his eyes. He sniffed the air, relaxing after a second.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his soft panting stopping. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I came to the room and you weren't there. I followed your most recent scent and found you here," he told him, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He started to pant again, Sesshomaru wondering what he should do. Before he could do anything Daisy reentered the room, a bowl held in her hand. Sesshomaru smelled a number of things in it and just didn't want to know, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He sat up, his stomach large.

"Do you want the chopsticks?" Daisy asked as she handed him the bowl, placing a cup of water next to the crate. Inuyasha nodded, picking up a piece of the meat with his fingers. He took the chopsticks she gave, eating slower this time. Daisy cleaned up the room a bit, placing an incense in the room to erase the underlying scent of vomit. Inuyasha finished the large bowl of food, drinking the water. He was quiet for a minute, seeming lost in a sleepy daze.

"Inuyasha, how about you go take a walk," Daisy advised, his eyes turning to her. He seemed to be thinking it over, wiping his eyes of sleep.

"Okay," he whispered, getting up. Sesshomaru could see why he didn't wear a kimono. He wouldn't be able to fit it around his waist or hips. He put on the kimono Daisy gave him, Daisy shooing them both out of the room. Sesshomaru stood by Inuyasha, his mate still seeming lost in a daze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they began to walk, Inuyasha looking to him. He ran a hand over his stomach, yawning wide.

"I feel bloated, tired, constipated, and shitty." Sesshomaru pursed his lips, Inuyasha sighing as they left the confines of the castle.

"Sorry," he mumbled, Sesshomaru shaking his head. He understood why he would be moody at a time like this. They went into the flower maze, Inuyasha laying down on the grass. He closed his eyes panting softly. Sesshomaru decided he might as well lift the silence.

"I went to see my mother yesterday," he told him. Inuyasha hummed in response, his eyes not opening.

"She wants to see the pups after their birth," he told him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He seemed to be thinking over it, closing his eyes.

"She can, but if she hurts them or me I will not hesitate to kill her," Inuyasha told him, yawning wide. Sesshomaru doubted he could, but he had a feeling with pups involved he very much could. A mother's instinct to protect was so deep that he had heard some demon females eat their mates. He relaxed against a wall, looking up to the sky. It was cloudy but blue, the sun rays warming his skin.

His want to rut again rose up, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha. His kimono covered most of his body, a folded leg all that showed. He couldn't tell if his nipples got bigger or not, Sesshomaru forcing himself not to try and see. He wouldn't risk the pups. He wiped his face with his hands, more frustrated than ever.

Inuyasha stirred, yawning. He sat up, crawled over to Sesshomaru and laid his head down on his lap. Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha ignoring him.

In his mind, sleep was a lot more important than sex.

**Author's note: My new reviews won't show. That's a bummer.**


	19. Chapter 19: Week Eight

**Chapter 19**

**Author's note: Changed my email address to my most recent one and I see my reviews there now.**

Through most of the long hot week, Inuyasha slept. He stayed in his whelping box, panting softly from the heat. Daisy was always near, making sure he was okay. Rin was allowed to come in, Daisy wanting her to be there if she needed any help when he gave birth.

Sesshomaru was tired. It was the sixth day into Inuyasha's eighth week, Inuyasha seeming to have less patience than before. Whenever he wanted to rut he barked at him and he was forced to leave the room. Finally late at night he was able to visit and stay.

He watched Inuyasha with lidded eyes, Inuyasha waking up when he realized he was being watched. He looked to him, sniffing the air. He relaxed, rising up onto his hands. His spine had bended as he went low and licked his stomach, his instincts becoming more dog like as he came closer to the time. He laid back down, licking his lips before licking his blankets. He looked strangely small in the crate.

His stomach had grew bigger, Daisy saying that the puppies would be larger than a regular dogs so it would be hard to tell how many he was carrying. She had felt along his stomach, saying she was able to feel the pups now. Sesshomaru looked down to his stomach, reaching a hand towards it. Inuyasha remained calm, Sesshomaru pressing a hand against it. He felt a heartbeat. He pressed just a tad harder, feeling a puppy roll over. Inuyasha bolted up, looking at him like he had just done something strange.

He licked his stomach again, laying back down. Sesshomaru didn't try to touch his stomach again, but he his sense of pride grew. That had been his pup. He looked over his shoulder when the shoji opened, Daisy walking into the room. Inuyasha started licking the blanket again, Daisy smiling. She held two bowls of water and food, Inuyasha lifting his head.

She placed them close to the crate, Inuyasha placing a hand on the edge. He rose up, lowering his head and drinking from the bowl. Sesshomaru looked to Daisy, wondering why he couldn't just drink from a cup. She seemed to read his mind, going around the room and cleaning up around the nest.

"A cup cannot hold enough water," she told him, Sesshomaru looking back to his mate when he growled softly. He had started scratching his belly, sitting up. His rib cage was more prominent now, Inuyasha yawning. His entire body shook, Daisy coming over to his side as he began to pant a little louder. He looked to her, lickig her hand. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, Daisy taking her hand away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you take him outside?" Daisy asked, Sesshomaru nodding. He stood, Inuyasha doing so too, stretching with a yawn. He went to the bathroom first, Daisy going up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please do watch him. He can't move too quick, but do make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless," Daisy pleaded, Sesshomaru nodding. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, taking the kimono she gave him. It was large and loose, but his stomach could not be ignored. They left the room, Inuyasha walking slower than normal.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to him. He yawned, pressing closer to him. From then on, he went wherever Sesshomaru went. He didn't bark at whatever moved for once, watching as things and people moved by. By the time they got outside, he seemed a tad more energetic. He couldn't run, but he did a form of jog, chasing down squirrels who ran away quickly. He got tired easily though, laying down under a sakura tree. Sesshomaru sat down beside him, an urge to lick him rising up.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. Inuyasha looked to him, crawling over to him. He rested his head on his lap, whining softly. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, Daisy having the decency to brush it out every few days. Inuyasha relaxed, licking his hakama after a minute. Sesshomaru looked down, his tongue close to his groin. Daisy had told him that he would start licking things more often the closer he got, but this wasn't what he expected.

His urge to rut rose up, Sesshomaru looking to the kimono. It covered his body well, Inuyasha stopping his licking, growling softly. Sesshomaru tried to bring down his urge, running a hand over his stomach. He could still feel the heartbeat, the little guy rolling around. Inuyasha rose up quickly, giving him that same strange look. Sesshomaru thought for a second that maybe he didn't know what it was that was doing that.

Inuyasha got up, looking down to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood after realising he was waiting for him, Inuyasha looking up to the sky. Sesshomaru followed his gaze, seeing the moon. Inuyasha looked back to him, moving closer to him. He pushed him gently till he was laying down in the grass, laying ontop of him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his adam's apple bobbing as his urge to rut rose up full speed. Inuyasha looked down to him for a second, resting his head on his chest. He closed his eyes, panting softly.

Sesshomaru was frustrated, looking around to make sure no one was around. He wouldn't rut with him, just…

He gently coaxed Inuyasha onto his back, Inuyasha opening his eyes. Sesshomaru undid his sash, parting his kimono. He looked down to his stomach, running a hand over it, Inuyasha panting softly as he closed his eyes. His hand trailed up to his nipples, the once small light buds now swollen and dark. Sesshomaru ran a hand over them, Inuyasha squirming with a whimper. Sesshomaru looked up to his face, Inuyasha looking back at him.

Sesshomaru squeezed one, a white liquid rising to the surface. He leaned down, wrapping his lips around it. Inuyasha's pants grew louder as he sucked, the white liquid warm and sweet in his mouth. He rose up, suckling harder. Inuyasha put a hand to his face, Sesshomaru opening his eyes. Inuyasha seemed aroused, Sesshomaru reaching a hand down between his legs.

He felt the wetness, about to press a finger inside. He heard the main door open though, the light footsteps of Daisy heading their way. Sesshomaru released his nipple, closing up his kimono and redoing his sash. Inuyasha rolled onto his side, panting softly. Daisy appeared where they were at a few minutes later, Sesshomaru feeling a tad guilty when she looked to him. She didn't seem to know that he had almost done what she told him not to do, Daisy checking his temperature.

"I thought I felt it spike," she told him, Sesshomaru nodding in understanding. Daisy pat his leg, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He growled softly, Daisy getting him to stand.

"He should be delivering any day now," she told him, Sesshomaru feeling his heart sink a bit. She wouldn't let him see him anymore until after the birth. Sesshomaru stood, Daisy looking to him. She could see the desperation in his eyes, Inuyasha going over to Sesshomaru and pressing against him. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around him, pleading without words. Daisy looked from Inuyasha to him, sighing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I guess he could stay out here a little longer," she told him, Sesshomaru wanting to smile in relief but holding it back. She turned and walked away, advising him to take him to the lake so he could drink. Sesshomaru did just that, glad he could have a few more minutes with him. Inuyasha drank greedily, Sesshomaru sitting a few feet from the bank. He watched him, making sure he didn't fall in. When he had his fill he came over to him, resting his head on his leg. He closed his eyes, panting softly.

Sesshomaru wanted to continue what they were doing earlier, but by the river they were in complete view of the castle. He wouldn't dare do anything to cut his time with him any shorter, running a hand through his hair. Inuyasha began to lick his hakama again, this time not so close to his groin. Sesshomaru sighed, Inuyasha getting up to his hands. He licked his stomach, lifting his leg as he did so.

Sesshomaru watched, Inuyasha going a little lower. He licked his entrance, doing that a few times before laying back down. Sesshomaru was a tad cautious now, wondering if he had started or something. His stomach wasn't showing any signs of contractions, but Sesshomaru just wanted to check to make sure. He placed his head on the ground gently, going down to his lower area. He lifted his leg, seeing nothing. He lowered his leg, Inuyasha not even seeming to mind.

Sesshomaru rubbed his thigh, Inuyasha sitting up. He licked his face, Sesshomaru closing his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, Inuyasha pulling away. He sat down beside him. Sesshomaru looked to his stomach, seeing it was almost dragging on the ground now. Inuyasha scratched it a little, scratching the ground afterwards. Sesshomaru wondered when he would be do, Inuyasha getting up suddenly. His eyes were watching a squirrel, Sesshomaru looking from him to it. Inuyasha jogged towards it, the squirrel not seeming to notice him at first.

Inuyasha barked, the squirrel scurrying away. Inuyasha stopped, walking back over to him. He laid down, panting from his short exercise. Sesshomaru smirked, running a hand through his hair. They stayed outside till the sun started to go down, Daisy coming for him. Sesshomaru wanted to protest, but he knew it was for the best. Inuyasha licked him when she took his hand, whimpering softly as she led him away. Sesshomaru felt torn, a low growl rising in his throat.

Inuyasha's attention was given to Daisy who began to talk to him, Sesshomaru forgotten for the time being. Sesshomaru turned away, looking to the river. He wondered what his pups would look like.

Would they look more like him or Inuyasha?

Inuyasha lied down when Daisy instructed, watching her as she pressed a hand against his stomach. He closed his eyes, panting softly. She pulled her hands away, Inuyasha getting up and going into his nest. Daisy came over, running a hand through his hair. He growled softly, sniffing the air.

"He won't be here for a while," she told him, a part of Inuyasha understanding. He closed his eyes, going to sleep. Daisy stood, cleaning up a pile of feces he had made after being unable to reach the bathroom in time. Rin entered the room, Daisy giving her a tired smile. Rin smiled back, walking over to Inuyasha. He didn't wake up, Rin running a hand through his hair.

"When do you think he'll start?' she asked, Daisy thinking it over.

"My best guess is in about a few days or so. He looks like he won't make it another week," Daisy replied, Rin nodding as she ran a hand over his stomach instead. They had figured out that he only turned human once a month so the fear of him turning during the labor was no longer a fear. She felt a heartbeat, Rin gasping. Tears gathered in her eyes, Rin pressing just a tad harder. She could feel a puppy, the small thing rolling around. Inuyasha bolted up, giving her a strange look.

"Why does he do that?" she asked, Daisy about to leave the room. She raised a finger for her to give her a moment, leaving the room. Rin waited, Daisy coming back after a few minutes.

"He does that because I think he doesn't realize what they are. His thoughts and instincts are more basic right now. He can't do the delivery with a human's mind set because of how they will come out," she told him, Rin looking to his lower regions. She winced.

Giving birth from your butt wasn't exactly what she called a happy day.

Inuyasha looked to her with tired eyes, whining softly. Rin ran a hand through his hair, the long silverish white hair having grown a lot during his pregnancy. It was almost down to his knees now, Daisy planning on cutting it back to it's normal length after the birth. Rin hummed softly when he began to try to find a way to sleep, seeming very uncomfortable. He tossed and turned a few times before resting on his left side, his stomach looking bigger this way.

"I have a separate crate for the puppies so they won't get packed. I can't pinpoint how many he'll have, but because he only has two nipples he should have about that much. I've seen some have up to nineteen so I can't make it an accurate assessment," she told her, Rin nodding in understanding. He began to shiver a little, panting softly. Daisy was at his side in a second, Inuyasha looking to her with alert eyes.

"He's starting."


	20. Chapter 20: Birth

**Chapter 20**

Daisy ran a hand through his hair, Inuyasha panting as he shivered. He had been doing this for several hours now, his eyes watching Daisy and Rin. His contractions had started up five hours in, Inuyasha licking his lips. They had a bunch of towels, Inuyasha lifting a leg, licking his entrance.

He looked back to them, his stomach pushing in as he pushed hard. He stopped panting for a second, going back to it when he stopped. Daisy went over to his lower section, moving his hair out of the way. The baby looked close, Inuyasha laying his head down.

He tensed as he pushed, Daisy seeing the skin around his entrance expand. He relaxed, but she could tell the pup was very close. Some blood seeped from his entrance when he pushed again, Daisy feeling around the entrance. The baby was so close, Rin coming to her side.

"Come on Inuyasha, that's it," Daisy cooed softly, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He pushed again, a small black bubble appearing at the entrance. Daisy was glad, Inuyasha panting as he rose up, lifting his leg. He licked the small black bubble, Rin seeming a tad squeamish but staying calm. Inuyasha laid back down, pushing again. It came out more but not all the way, Inuyasha shivering.

"Come on, it's going to be alright," Daisy soothed, Inuyasha pushing again. The bubble came out halfway, the body structure of a puppy more prominent. Inuyasha pushed again with a low growl, the puppy coming out along with some blood stained water.

"That's a good boy," Daisy soothed as she picked up the little puppy, Inuyasha rising up. He licked the membrane surrounding it, Daisy placing it down. He pushed out the placenta, Rin's eyes going wide when he began to eat it. Daisy raised a finger to her lips, Rin nodding her head. Inuyasha was drooling as he ate it, the pup squirming as the membrane had yet to be removed. Inuyasha pulled the pup closer to his torso, biting the umbilical cord short, licking away the membrane. The pup squirmed, it's little eyes shut tight.

It was all black, Inuyasha licking it so it could breathe better. It made a high pitched whining noise, searching around for his nipples. It was almost half the size of a human baby, Daisy lifting it up, placing it near Inuyasha's chest. When it drank the milk it triggered the part of it's DNA that controlled it's shape shifting, the puppy becoming a human baby.

"It looks like a full demon's pup," Rin told her, a lot more calmer now. Daisy nodded, touching the baby's small ruff of black hair. It's human traits did not show, possessing the powers of a full demon. It was a girl, Daisy about to lift the baby from the nest. Inuyasha sniffed it, seeming stressed to see it being moved. Daisy left it.

Inuyasha rested, licking his baby every few seconds. It suckled his breast, making little noises as it drank greedily. Rin wiped away her tears, Daisy giving her a smile. If Inuyasha planned to have more, she was sure next time she would be less frightened and squeamish. Inuyasha licked her, the little girl beginning to cry as his rough licks made her lose grip of his nipple. Inuyasha licked her face, beginning to pant again.

"Another one is coming," Daisy told Rin, Inuyasha beginning to shake. She was able to pick up the baby now, placing it in a separate crate. Rin was given the duty of drying her and wrapping her in a towel, Daisy staying by Inuyasha's side. He panted heavily, his stomach pushing in as he contracted. Daisy ran a hand over his thigh, touching a hand to his entrance. He whimpered, pressing his head into the blankets. He rose up to all fours, pushing hard. Daisy moved his hair out of the way, the long strands like a river of white.

Water stained with blood gushed from his canal, Daisy soothing him softly as she pressed against his entrance. He growled softly, lifting his head into the air. He pushed hard, relaxing with a gasping pant. Daisy patted his leg, Inuyasha shivering. Though she had thought it would come out soon, it actually didn't come for a good thirty minutes. They waited on pins and needles, Inuyasha shivering as he panted. He pushed again, stretching out his leg as he used more strength. Already he was getting tired, closing his eyes.

The baby girl had been returned to his side, the little girl suckling his breast. She had been taken out of the blanket, her little limbs moving slowly and sloppily as she clinged to his chest. Inuyasha licked her stomach, the little girl opening her eyes. They were a beautiful gold.

"She has Lord Sesshomaru's nose," Rin chuckled, Daisy smiling. She had Inuyasha's eyes, her face chubby and cute. Before Daisy could pick her up, Inuyasha gave another hard push, a yellowish ball prodding his canal. Inuyasha lifted his leg, licking it a few times. He shivered, lying back down. The baby cried, the nipple taken away when he moved. Inuyasha licked her face, panting roughly.

"Why is this one harder for him?" Rin asked as Inuyasha pushed again, the small ball not really moving. Daisy pressed a hand under it, Inuyasha lifting his head. She helped, pulling gently on it. Inuyasha pushed again, the small ball moving just a bit.

"It must be bigger," Daisy replied, Inuyasha shivering. Sweat had formed on his skin, Rin taking away the baby girl so she wouldn't distract him as much. She shushed it softly as she held it against her breast, the baby girls' cries softening as she suckled her kimono. Inuyasha moved closer, smelling her face. He licked her cheek, her small hand pressing against his nose. He pulled away, his pants ceasing as he gave another hard push.

"That's it sweetheart," Daisy soothed, Inuyasha panting as he moved down, licking the small ball. The membrane popped, the pups head showing. It was white, yellow liquid from it's sack staining it's fur. Inuyasha held his breath, pushing again. The pup came out halfway, Inuyasha growling as he rose up to all fours. His entrance was stretched far, blood seeping from the sides as he pushed again. The blankets were covered in blood, Daisy patting his thigh. Inuyasha pushed again, the pup close to coming out. Daisy helped, pulling gently.

There was a resistance though, Daisy frowning. Inuyasha panted, shivering as he placed his head on the blankets. He moved around, crawling in circles around his nest. He stopped, half lying down, half sitting up. He pushed again, the pup coming out. He pushed again, another following it's lead. Blood and water gushed from his entrance, the two pups sliding onto the blankets. Their placenta came out also, Inuyasha lifting his leg as he went low.

He licked them, breaking off the membrane from the second one. He ate the placenta, chewing both of their umbilical cords short. They fell over each other, making small high pitched noises as they searched for his nipples. Rin helped this time as Daisy checked to see if anymore were going to come, Inuyasha resting. They were both white like Sesshomaru, their eyes shut tight. They turned as they suckled, Rin making sure that they didn't squish each other.

Daisy had him sit up when she clarified they were the only ones, Inuyasha looking to her as she showed him how to hold them. He seemed to return to his normal self, holding them tighter as they suckled. The third had went to sleep, Rin putting her next to him.

It was a boy and girl, the twins very similar in appearance.  
The girl's eyes were a darker golden than the boys, two straight purple marks on her cheeks and two jagged blue marks on her sister's cheeks. The boy had one set of straight blue marks on his cheeks, a purple moon on his forehead. The sisters moon mark was blue, Inuyasha licking the boys face. A natural blue shade covered his eyelids, the boy opening his eyes. He suckled sleepily, the dark haired girl beginning to cry.

"Should I go get Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, Daisy nodding. Rin left, Daisy changing the bedding of the nest. She put the pups in another crate, Inuyasha laying on the ground as he cleaned himself off. She put in a few dry towels, giving Inuyasha a towel to clean himself more thoroughly. He got back in the nest after she finished, his three children placed next to him. They all slept peacefully except for the dark haired one, Inuyasha letting her suckle as he closed his eyes.

There were no more signs of labor, Daisy sighing as she cleaned her hands. The shoji opened, Sesshomaru walking inside. Several candles had been lite, making Inuyasha more visible. His golden eyes opened, Inuyasha smiling weakly as Sesshomaru came to his side. Daisy and Rin left, giving the two some privacy. Inuyasha was tired, Sesshomaru picking up the other two.

"I just realised we haven't even thought of names," Inuyasha yawned, Sesshomaru smirking. The boy resembled father, his eyes opening. He blinked up at him, yawning wide. Sesshomaru smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Taiyo," Sesshomaru whispered, looking to his twin. She stayed asleep, her hands fisting and unfisting.

"Imari," he said, kissing her forehead. Inuyasha sighed, looking down to his first born. She looked up to him, Inuyasha kissing her forehead.

"Kana," he whispered, Sesshomaru looking to him. He leaned forward, Inuyasha looking up to him. Sesshomaru kissed him, Inuyasha melting into it. Taiyo reached for Inuyasha's nipple, Inuyasha pulling away. He was panting softly, Sesshomaru pecking his lips before pulling away.

Kana, Taiyo, and Imari were born on May 21, all three healthy pups. A small part of their genes was human but it did nothing really, the only noticeable trait of Inuyasha's human side Kana's hair. It was black just like his mothers. Sesshomaru laid down next to Inuyasha's crate, Imari held close to his chest. She slept soundly, her small hands fisting in his kimono. Inuyasha looked to the shoji when it opened, Daisy entering the room.

"So who are our new additions?" she asked, Rin entering behind her. Her eyes were bright, Daisy holding a cup of water. She helped him drink, Inuyasha drinking greedily. Sesshomaru lifted Imari, Daisy smiling when she burped.

"This is Imari," he told her, Rin coming up to her. Imari had woken up, looking at Rin with wide eyes.

"Hello Imari, i'm Rin," she greeted, Imari falling back to sleep. Inuyasha licked Taiyo, Rin looking to him then to Kana.

"The boy is Taiyo. This little girl right here is Kana," Inuyasha told her, Daisy taking Kana when she fell asleep. She put her in the other crate, keeping it close to Inuyasha. He sniffed it, licking her face. Taiyo grabbed a handful of his hair, suckling harder. Inuyasha held him, hearing some steps outside. A bunch of maids and butlers stood there, looking into the room to see the new additions to the family. They threw a large party that night.

Inuyasha rested, the three little ones gone to sleep. Sesshomaru stayed by his side, comforting him. Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru kissing his cheek. Inuyasha growled softly, Taiyo growling in his sleep. Inuyasha chuckled, Sesshomaru getting up. Inuyasha looked to him, Sesshomaru taking something from his kimono.

"I didn't know how much there would be so I had to guess," Sesshomaru told him, sitting down. He opened his hand, three pearl necklaces in his hand. Inuyasha gasped, each one a different color. The white one they gave to Kana, the purple one to Imari, and the black one to Taiyo. Taiyo woke up, playing with the small pearls.

"They will grow the stronger they get," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rubbing a finger under Taiyo's chin.

"I'm not having any more, just telling you," Inuyasha said with a smirk, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha would heal quickly, so any wounds he had internally would be healed within a few days. He wouldn't be able to get pregnant for another few months, but Sesshomaru was thinking about it.

"What's wrong with a few more?" he asked, Inuyasha looking to him seriously.

"Yeah it ain't happening."

**Author's note: Such beautiful babies! I'll have a friend draw them, she's better at drawing than me.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ceremony

**Chapter 21**

**Two Weeks Later**

Inuyasha watched as Daisy looked over the three, making sure they didn't have any type of infections or other things. She gave him Kana when she began to cry, her hands gripping his breast. It had rose up more, his nipples just a tad more swollen.

"They are still very healthy," Daisy told him, Inuyasha smiling in relief. He grinned when Taiyo turned over, crying as he laid on his stomach. His cries triggered Imari's, Sesshomaru entering the room. Daisy handed them both to him, Sesshomaru hushing them gently. He was dressed in white robes, the day for the people of his land to see his offspring finally here. Inuyasha only wore a hakama at the moment, his stomach smaller than it had been. He was granted with only a few stretch marks, Taiyo crying again.

"They're going to get fat," Daisy chuckled, the three eating a lot more than she had expected. Inuyasha chuckled, taking Taiyo who latched onto his breasts and suckled.

"You will have to start getting ready soon, Lady Inuyasha," Daisy told him as he sat down, Sesshomaru remaining standing up. He rocked Imari in his arms, the blanket kept off. She was so warm, Sesshomaru pressing his nose to her forehead. She smelled more like a baby now, the smell of a pup taking a while to go away. She had stopped crying once Taiyo was given to Inuyasha, her eyes open. She was looking up at him, a smile touching her lips. It was toothless and cute, her tongue poking out.

She kept fisting her hands, grabbing some of his hair. Sesshomaru took it away from her when she tried to put it in her mouth, a bunch of oils he didn't want her to consume in it. Her little face scrunched up, Inuyasha placing Kana in the crate. Daisy dressed her in a little outfit, having to change it again when she pooped in it. It was an all white kimono, signifying her as first born.

Imari began to cry, Sesshomaru giving her his finger instead. She was happy with that, smiling as she kicked her feet. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha giving Taiyo to Daisy when he finished suckling.

"Let me see her," Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru handing her to him. She seemed about to cry at first, but once she found his nipple she was satisfied. Taiyo was dressed in red, signifying he was second born. Imari was third, a small blue outfit waiting for her. She suckled greedily,

Inuyasha holding the flesh around the nipple to give her a better grip. Sesshomaru watched, feeling a sense to rut once Daisy left the room. He tried to control it though, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"No," he told him, Sesshomaru hating the fact he could just smell when he was aroused. Taiyo decided he would distract him, turning over onto his stomach again. He began to cry when he couldn't turn back onto his back, Sesshomaru picking him up. When Imari finished her suckling Inuyasha dressed her, wrapping a blanket around her. He wrapped Kana in a blanket, having Sesshomaru do Taiyo. Taiyo fought the blanket though, tugging it away from his body.

Sesshomaru thought it was funny, putting the blanket close to him just so he would tug it away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stripping off his hakama. Sesshomaru looked to him, his urge to rut rising up again. Inuyasha just ignored him this time, Taiyo diverting his attention once again.

Inuyasha picked up his outfit from the bed, the hakama blue. The kimono was also blue, pink sakura blossoms seeming to fall on the smooth material.

Inuyasha still couldn't wear a fundoshi but managed to fit into his hakama, keeping it loose. The kimono was big enough, a pink underlayer soothing his nipples. The three showed no mercy to them.

Daisy reentered the room, a vial of oil in her hand. It smelled like cherry's, Inuyasha relaxing as she pulled off the cork. She poured some into her hand, rubbing her hands together before running them through his hair. The smell of cherries wafted around the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes as she brushed out his hair, feeling exhausted now.

"The ceremony is in less than an hour Lady Inuyasha," Daisy reminded, Rin entering their room. Sesshomaru looked to her for a second, smirking before directing his attention to Taiyo who was fighting against the blanket like it was a poisonous snake.

Rin was dressed in a red kimono, her hair put into a low ponytail. She had fallen in love with a boy named Ishin. He was one of Sesshomaru's butler's son's, the boy a full human. Inuyasha was cautious, but Sesshomaru seemed fine with the pick. They would get married when she turned sixteen, which wasn't till next year.

She picked up Kana, Imari fast asleep. Kana smiled, staring at all the things around her. Rin laughed, holding her close to her chest. Daisy finished brushing out his hair, the long white strands cut to their normal length. Inuyasha closed his eyes as she put the paste on his upper eyelid, Inuyasha hearing Kana giggle. Rin gasped, bringing her over to him. He felt the heat of Sesshomaru beside him, Inuyasha opening his eyes when Daisy finished.

"She laughed when I stumped my toe," Rin told him, Inuyasha smiling as he took her into his arms. She grabbed onto his hair, careful not to put it in her mouth. She reached for his breasts, Inuyasha sighing. Daisy got him a blanket, Inuyasha using it to cover his chest from anyone's view. He stood, Daisy leading them outside. Taiyo seemed scared of the noises that rose up as they neared the gathering, crying loudly. The sound ceased, Sesshomaru holding Taiyo closer to his body as the door was opened.

Inuyasha looked up, a cold shiver running up his spine. There were a million people. Inuyasha tried not to be self conscious, his eyes turning down to Kana when she giggled. She had started playing with his hair, smiling bright. Sesshomaru took his hand, Rin close by with Imari. Kana looked up to him as she suckled, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking to their respectful thrones. Inuyasha's eyes darted to Sesshomaru's mother for only a second, Sesshomaru squeezing his hand gently.

They sat at their thrones, Rin handing Imari to Sesshomaru. She woke as she changed hands, looking to the people in the room. She sneezed. Everyone cheered, the Nobles coming up to them as the rest started the party in welcome of their children. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, a low growl rising in his throat when Makito reached for Taiyo. He looked to him, a frown on his lips.

"At ease," Sesshomaru told them, Inuyasha watching closely as Sesshomaru gave Taiyo to the Noble. Taiyo began to cry, already realising he was with a stranger. He reached for Sesshomaru, crying louder when the other two gathered. The cries were stressing Inuyasha, Kana sensing his stress and crying also. Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's, calming him. The Noble's returned Taiyo to Sesshomaru, bowing deeply.

"He is truly of your offspring," Makito whispered, standing back up straight. He bowed to Inuyasha who growled at him, the Noble already out of his favor. He had closed up his kimono, the blanket put over his shoulder as he burped Kana. She had stopped crying, mumbling something in her baby language as she put her hand in her mouth. She burped, Inuyasha lowering her down. He looked up when he smelt something vaguely familiar.

Sesshomaru's mother stepped up, everyone looking to her. Some chatter died down, Sesshomaru's mother stopping in front of the them. She looked to the three children, her eyes going to Inuyasha.

"May I?" she asked, Inuyasha cautious. He nodded, glad she at least asked first. Taiyo looked to her, Imari the first to reach out to her. His mother took her, Imari looking at her. She seemed to be observing her as she did the same, Imari sticking her tongue out. She smiled, putting her hand in her mouth. She mumbled, his mother smiling softly. One by one she took them, Taiyo reaching for her hair. She pushed it away, Taiyo pouting. He looked up to her, fisting his small hands, bringing them up to his face as he yawned. She smiled wider, Taiyo looking to somewhere else. She handed him back, Inuyasha feeling protective when she looked to Kana.

Kana noticed she was being watched, making a small noise as she tried to turn away. Inuyasha held onto her though, lifting her up and holding her against his breasts. She clung to him, looking over her shoulder to her grandmother. She looked back, Inuyasha sighing. He lifted her, her hands overlapping his. She took her into her arms, Kana seeming scared at first, crying loudly. Inuyasha only became more stressed as she cried. She bounced her lightly, shushing her softly. Surprisingly her cries became less, Inuyasha relaxing in his seat. Sesshomaru kissed his cheek, Inuyasha looking to him.

"It's okay," he told him, Inuyasha looking back to his mother. Tetsusaiga was ready if she tried anything. She didn't though, looking down to Kana's face. She looked up at her like she was the most interesting thing ever, her lips pulling up into a smile. She gave her back after kissing her forehead, Kana clinging to Inuyasha. He held on tight to her, but he was a lot more calmer now. She bowed, Inuyasha's eyes widening in surprise. Sesshomaru also seemed surprised.

"You have granted this kingdom with not only children of royal blood, but with children that are sure to be of great success." She rose up from her bow, Inuyasha watching as she turned. The gathering became more intense, food and drinks abundant. Inuyasha did not eat much, eating some fish. People came to him every few minutes, giving him and his pups good wishes. He calmed as it went on, the three enjoying it immensely. It took no more than a few hours before they grew tired, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaving.

The gathering ended as well, people granting them good years as they exited the kingdom. A few were so drunk other's had to carry them, Inuyasha growling at the Noble's. They went on. The three were put to bed, unable to control their shifting. They became puppies again as they were placed in their crib, sleeping soundly. Inuyasha undressed slowly, Sesshomaru watching him with lidded eyes.

Inuyasha growled softly, turning to him. His hakama had been removed, his kimono held low on his shoulders. They barely covered his nipples, Sesshomaru's eyes following every curve of his body. The kimono wasn't long, his legs shining through. His slightly big stomach pressed against it, Sesshomaru's urge to rut spiking. He was beautiful, but Inuyasha moved away from him instead of moving closer.

"I said no," he told him, turning away from him. The kimono dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru unable to control himself any longer. He was behind him in a second, Inuyasha gasping. He wrapped an arm below his nipples, kissing his mark. He pressed closer against him when he shivered.

"You won't get pregnant," Sesshomaru told him as he slid a hand down, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he pressed a finger into his entrance. He was wet, his body betraying his words. Sesshomaru groaned softly, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake his pups. Inuyasha's thighs were shaking, a hand put over his mouth to silence any noises he was making. Sesshomaru moved his finger around, his insides smooth and hot.

He walked forward, pressing him against the wall. Inuyasha was panting against his hand roughly, Sesshomaru inserting another finger. Inuyasha jumped, Sesshomaru shushing him when he whimpered. Inuyasha pressed both hands against the wall, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he arched against it.

"No," he breathed, Sesshomaru licking his shoulder. He took his fingers out, undoing his hakama. Inuyasha panted against the wall, his eyes slitted toward him. Sesshomaru looked over to the kids, Inuyasha turning to face him. He didn't try to escape though, pressing a hand against his chest. Sesshomaru frowned when he pushed him back a step.

"We can't," Inuyasha told him, his voice soft. His hair began to turn black. Sesshomaru watched with a sort of awe and confused fascination, Inuyasha's breasts becoming larger and more rounded. They were supple and ripe, his cock replaced with a vagina. His eyes turned to a beautiful dark brown, Inuyasha looking away from him. He covered his chest with an arm, this the first time he had changed like this in front of him. Sesshomaru's urge to rut became near overpowering, Inuyasha seeming insecure and unsure.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down, touching a few fingers to his wet mound. Inuyasha's eyes darted to him, Sesshomaru feeling along his new body. He pressed his palm against his clit, putting a light pressure against it. Inuyasha rose up slightly, taking in a sharp breath. Sesshomaru did it again, the tips of his fingers running along the crease, wetness staining his hand. Inuyasha gasped softly, his thighs shaking. He reached a hand down, grabbing his wrist.

"We can't," he told him, Sesshomaru growling softly.

"Then we won't," he told him, Inuyasha confused. He was for sure he would try and get him too, Sesshomaru grabbing his arm. He uncovered his breasts, Inuyasha frowning. Sesshomaru held onto his arm, leading him to the bed. Inuyasha sat down, scooting back slowly. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed locked on his, Inuyasha pulling the blanket up to cover himself. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, moving the blanket off his thighs. Inuyasha was confused as he pushed him down, his knees raising on instinct.

Sesshomaru went between his raised knees, Inuyasha finally understanding what he planned to do. He gasped, grabbing a handful of his hair to stop him. He wouldn't be moved though, spreading his wet lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes with a whimper when he ran finger over his sensitive clit, Sesshomaru grabbing his thighs before spreading them. Inuyasha gasped when he licked him, this act never done to him before. He arched away but Sesshomaru held him in place.

He closed his eyes as he tasted this new part of Inuyasha, sweet bitterness on his tongue. He pressed it inside, feeling Inuyasha's thighs shiver. He reached a hand up, cupping his supple breast. Inuyasha tightened his grip in his hair as he pinched his nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He pulled away, licking up the wetness. He tasted like the most ripe apple, Sesshomaru holding him closer as he devoured him. Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth, his moans of ecstasy muffled.

The wetness gushed onto his tongue, Sesshomaru shivering when Inuyasha almost screamed. He raised his head, wiping his mouth. Inuyasha was left a panting mess, his eyes lidded in ecstasy. Sesshomaru wondered if he was a virgin in this form, stripping off his clothing. He stroked himself to relieve some of the pressure, Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest. He shook his head, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I'll get pregnant," he told him, Sesshomaru wanting to argue with him. He rested his body on his, wiping away a bead of sweat with his thumb. Inuyasha blushed, Sesshomaru smirking.

"It wouldn't be that bad, would it?" he asked as he reached down, pressing a finger inside. Inuyasha bit his lip, letting out his breath in a soft moan when he pressed it deeper, moving it around. He shook his head, grabbing his wrist.

"I went through hell pushing your pups out. I'm not repeating that," he told him, Sesshomaru leaning down. Inuyasha turned his head away when he tried to kiss him, knowing full well how intoxicating they were. Sesshomaru kissed his cheek instead, placing kisses on his skin until he got to his ear. He nibbled on the lobe, Inuyasha shivering. His hand slowly released his wrist, Sesshomaru pulling his finger out.

"Sesshomaru," he breathed, Sesshomaru lining himself up. Inuyasha grabbed onto his shoulders, closing his eyes tight. He jolted when he pushed inside, a small whimper escaping his throat. Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed past that small barrier, the gripping heat making him drool.

He had been a virgin.

"It hurts," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru wiping away his tears. Inuyasha squeezed his thighs tighter around him, pressing his head against the mattress when he moved slowly inside him. The pain slowly dwindled, Inuyasha panting as Sesshomaru's small pushes became thrusts. He pulled out, thrusting back in with renewed force. Inuyasha gasped, digging his claws into his flesh.

"Stop stop," he panted, Sesshomaru pressing his nose into the crook of his neck as he stilled his hips. It was like his ass only hotter and not as deep. A small portion of his cock couldn't go in, another barrier seeming to stop him. Inuyasha relaxed slowly, Sesshomaru growling softly as he moved his hips. He kissed his flesh, Inuyasha pushing against his cock softly. He lost it, Inuyasha gasping as he began to thrust into him again.

His balls slapped against his ass, his every inhale released in a low groan. Inuyasha gasped, small moans escaping his throat as he pressed against him. Sesshomaru rose up, grabbing his hips and spreading his legs. Inuyasha moaned loudly with his every thrust, covering his mouth with a hand and muffling his cries of pleasure. Sesshomaru felt that rush again, for a second feeling he had gone deeper. He came into his body with a growl, Inuyasha panting beneath him as the knot formed.

"It feels weird," he told him, Sesshomaru chuckling as he fell on top of him. Inuyasha moved his hips gently, Sesshomaru groaning softly against his flesh. The knot slowly undid, Sesshomaru falling on his side next to him. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's thigh, the limb shaking. He loved this form of him just as much as he loved the other.

Inuyasha rolled onto his stomach, Sesshomaru looking to him. Inuyasha seemed to be a tad anxious now, reaching below himself. He pressed a finger inside, bringing it back up. It was covered in their cum. He looked to him, Sesshomaru's breathing still a tad erratic. Inuyasha looked away, closing his eyes.

"Would you think of me as a monster if I wanted to abort it?" he whispered, Sesshomaru rising up. He placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a tad cautious. Inuyasha looked back to him, Sesshomaru thinking of a way to comfort him.

"You don't know if you're pregnant or not," he told him, Inuyasha sniffling as tears gathered in his eyes.

"You cum a gallon into me each time. Something's bound to survive," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru smiling. He reached a hand down, Inuyasha closing his eyes when he pushed in one finger. He inserted a second when he didn't seem uncomfortable, moving them around. Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

"I hate you," he panted, Sesshomaru lifting his hips up slightly. They continued to rut till the sun came up, Inuyasha turning back to his normal self. He was sore and bone tired, Sesshomaru falling down next to him after having his way with his original form. Inuyasha panted beside him, face down on the mattress. He lowered his hips slowly, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"Look on the bright side, if it's a boy Taiyo will have someone to play with," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes after thinking it over. He sat up, looking over to their pups. They had slept through the entire night, Inuyasha falling back onto the bed, exhausted.

"I'm getting my uterus removed," he grumbled, Sesshomaru running a hand over his belly. After a talk with Daisy, they figured out he could possibly get pregnant if he had ovulated during his human time. They couldn't keep track though and she didn't know if it could be born a half breed or not.

Inuyasha felt stressed as three days past, Sesshomaru asleep at his side. He got up, walking over to the fire place.

He sat down in front of it, looking into the flames.

What if he was?

He looked to the burnt bark, wondering to himself how he had managed to eat that. He looked over his shoulder when Sesshomaru came to him, holding him close. Inuyasha looked back to the flames, leaning against him.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, Inuyasha humming softly. He thought it over, Sesshomaru's hand resting on his stomach.

"What if I am?" he asked, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"You couldn't stop me from rutting with you," he whispered against his neck, Inuyasha shivering. He turned his head to the side, Sesshomaru licking a slow trail up his neck. Inuyasha panted softly, Sesshomaru reaching between his thighs. Inuyasha closed his thighs, Sesshomaru prying them open. Inuyasha arched as he fondled his cock and balls, his finger slipping past them and inside.

"I love you."

Nine weeks later, a baby boy named Ichirou was born into the world. He was a splitting image of Inuyasha, two small doggy ears on the top of his head. He was one of four of the most cherished blessings Inuyasha had ever received.

**Author's note: I think this story is pretty much done, but i'll post some more chapters up of their life and so on.**


	22. Chapter 22: Sit up

**Chapter 22**

**Three Months Later**

Inuyasha sighed as he got up, Imari crying loudly. She had to be changed, the smell of her toxic feces filling the room. Sesshomaru had suggested Daisy do it but Inuyasha didn't want her too. He went over to the crib, the other three sound asleep. They had learned to control their shape shifting to an extent, able to stay human babies while they slept. They had some moments were they didn't turn back for hours, and though that made Inuyasha a little scared, Sesshomaru just told him it was normal.

He picked her up, Imari's cries becoming louder and needy. He placed her on the hair dressing table which officially became their changing table, Inuyasha undoing her fundoshi. His eyes burned from the smell, Inuyasha putting a hand over his nose for a second.

Now he could see why she was crying.

He took off the fundoshi, wiping her with a clean part of it. He got a small towel, putting it in a pot of water mixed with several different herbs. They all helped to clean and took away any rashes they might of had, Inuyasha wiping it along her poop stained booty. She stopped crying, the smell of feces replaced with a soft jasmin. He cleaned her thoroughly, getting another fundoshi. She kicked her feet as he put it on, Inuyasha biting her toe gently. She screeched with laughter, Inuyasha smiling.

"I swear her laughter is worse than her crying." Long arms wrapped around his waist, Inuyasha finishing doing up her fundoshi. She put a hand in her mouth, a wide smile on her lips.

"She's like you. Can't make one noise loud enough so she makes another," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru slapping his ass. Inuyasha jumped with a yelp, pushing him away and punching his stomach. Sesshomaru chuckled, Inuyasha picking up Imari and placing her in the crib. She didn't seem tired though, looking up to him with wide eyes. He realised too late that the others were awake. Kana kicked her feet, rolling onto her stomach. Inuyasha smiled, his eyes going wide as she sloppily pushed herself up. She rocked back and forth as she sat up, putting her hand in her mouth.

"She's sitting up," Inuyasha gasped, putting a hand behind her back when she almost fell back down. In a row the other's followed her lead after watching her, Ichirou nearly falling over immediately. He balanced himself out though, going onto his knees. He tried to crawl but failed, Imari putting a slobber covered hand to one of his ears. She gripped it, Ichirou crying out. Inuyasha scolded Imari as he picked up Ichirou, Imari crying next. Then everybody was crying.

Inuyasha started to feel like crying too, Sesshomaru seeing this. He whistled. Imari stopped, Sesshomaru whistling again. They all stopped, Kana laying back down and putting her hand in his mouth. Inuyasha looked to him, ignoring the fact that Ichirou had slobbered all over his kimono, managing to get to his nipple.

"How did you do that?" he asked, Sesshomaru looking to him. He shrugged, Inuyasha smiling.

"Dad did it to me whenever I didn't shut up," he told him, Inuyasha chuckling. He hissed, taking his nipple from Ichirou's mouth. His little face scrunched up when it was taken away, Inuyasha opening his mouth gently. The beginning of a tooth showed. Inuyasha checked the rest, seeing the same.

"Are they growing too fast?" he asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. He massaged his nipple, Inuyasha giving him a blank look. Sesshomaru shrugged, Inuyasha slapping his hand that tried to go to his entrance away. Sesshomaru smiled, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"They'll reach full development by fourteen. The first developmental process goes by quickly, but they will slow down the older they get," he told him, Inuyasha placing Ichirou back in the crib. His nipple hurt, Inuyasha turning away from the crib. He turned back around when Kana began to cry, the smell of her toxic feces filling the room.

Daisy told them they should start making baby food part of their diet along with the breast milk. Inuyasha was glad his nipples would get a break. Daisy held Ichirou as she stood by Inuyasha, a spoon of crushed fish meat on the spoon. He put his hand in his mouth instead, Daisy frowning. Inuyasha had a bowl of rice in his hand, Sesshomaru having finished some time ago.

"He doesn't like it?" he asked, Daisy shaking her head.

"Let me see him," Inuyasha told her, putting his rice down. She handed Ichirou to him, the heavy baby mumbling in his own little language. Inuyasha took the spoon, dipping it in the curry sauce he had yet to pour on his rice.

"Wait!" Daisy gasped, but Ichirou had already grabbed the spoon. Inuyasha smiled as he nibbled on it, his eyes locked on his hands like he just realized they were there.

"I wasn't craving curry sauce for nothing," Inuyasha chuckled, Ichirou taking the clean spoon out of his mouth. He held onto it though, smiling as Inuyasha tugged on it lightly.

"I don't know about everything else, but mix his fish with curry sauce," Inuyasha told her, finally getting the spoon back.

"That's my spoon," he said playfully, Ichirou spitting at him, slobber bubbling up and falling down his chin. Inuyasha picked up his towel, wiping his face.

"That was my towel too, but you can have it," Inuyasha chuckled, Ichirou grabbing it with his small fists. He wouldn't let go when he tugged, looking up when he heard distinct footsteps. Daisy cleaned up his food, Inuyasha standing up with a smile when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"He wants my towel," he told him, Sesshomaru smiling as he came to stand in front of him. Ichirou looked to both of them, the other three asleep. Inuyasha had thought that he wouldn't be able to hear them from here so had a hard time leaving them alone. He could have heard them from all the way down on the ground from how loud they screamed and cried.

"We should have another," Sesshomaru mumbled, Inuyasha giving him a blank face. He walked around him, Sesshomaru chuckling as he followed him.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt," he told him, Ichirou reaching for him, bouncing slightly with Inuyasha's each step. He stopped, turning to face him.

"No it doesn't hurt for you. I go through hell," Inuyasha growled, Ichirou doing the same. His little face scrunched up when he did it, Inuyasha unable to hold back his smile.

"We could have a lot more of that," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He walked away, Sesshomaru following him. He had finished his work for the morning, able to do a lot more since Inuyasha insisted he would watch over them. There seemed to be less problems for some reason though, Sesshomaru feeling it was that way because of his children. Once they got older though he knew problems would arise. The crops had grew plenty after his children's birth, the raining season heavy, giving many in droughts water.

Fall was starting, many preparing for the long winter ahead. He was just glad that the normal count of those lost would be brought down.

He followed Inuyasha into their room, the other three still asleep. Inuyasha tried to place Ichirou in there with them but he clinged to him, his face scrunching up like he was about to start crying. Inuyasha sighed, bringing him to his chest. Ichirou pulled on his kimono, Inuyasha frowning. He called for Daisy who came quickly, asking her to get the fish and curry sauce. She brought him what he had leftover, crushing up the fish. She mixed it with curry sauce, Inuyasha trying to feed it to him. Sesshomaru watched, Ichirou looking at the spoon for a second.

He grabbed the spoon, bringing it to his mouth. The other three woke up, crying loudly. Taiyo and Kana seemed fine with the fish curry but Imari wouldn't eat it. She pushed the spoon away, Inuyasha frowning.

"Does she just not like fish?" he asked Daisy, her eyes unworried.

"Weaning doesn't happen over night, it's going to be alright. Every baby moves at their own pace," she told him, Inuyasha feeling calmer. He sat down on his bed as Sesshomaru and Daisy fed the other three, undoing his sash. He opened his kimono, Imari clinging to his chest. She took his nipple between her lips, suckling greedily. She looked up to him, Inuyasha smiling softly. Her teeth had started to grow in the back instead of the front, making it less likely for her to bite him by accident.

He looked up after a few minutes, Daisy gone. Taiyo had fallen asleep, Kana going to sleep beside him. Sesshomaru was rocking Ichirou, his big eyes closed as he nibbled his hand, slobber running down his chin. Inuyasha wouldn't lie, seeing Sesshomaru put them to sleep was probably the most sexy thing he had ever seen. He looked away when Imari's suckles became less powerful and greedy, her eyes closing. Inuyasha waited till her breathing evened out before pulling his nipple out of her mouth, her eyes staying closed. He put her in the crib, sighing in relief. Sesshomaru smiled, placing Ichirou down.

"You're heat spiked," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. His cheeks heated a bit but he turned away, doing back up his kimono. Sesshomaru came up behind him, grabbing his sash before he could tie it. Inuyasha growled, turning in his embrace. He lost his sash in the process, taking a few steps back. Sesshomaru dropped his sash to the ground, smirking as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door, Inuyasha nearly sighing in relief.

"Come in," he told the person, Sesshomaru frowning. He trained his features though when Daisy opened the door, cleaning up the mess from the food.

"Do you want me to give them all baths?" Daisy asked, Inuyasha looking to the them. He nodded his head, raising his hand when she advanced forward.

"Wait till they wake up," he told her, Daisy nodding. She cleaned, leaving the room. Sesshomaru was by him in an instant, Inuyasha sighing.

"I swear this time you won't get pregnant," Sesshomaru promised, Inuyasha slitting his eyes toward him. He pushed away anyways, Sesshomaru not willing to give up yet. He wrapped an arm around his waist, his stomach a lot smaller than it had been. Inuyasha growled, wrapping his hand around his throat.

"No," he growled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he pulled away, his sword barely scraping his skin as his clothing was cut in three places. He turned towards him, covering his body as his clothing fell to the floor.

He couldn't believe this guy!

"Sessh what the fuck!" he growled, Sesshomaru smirking, bowing deeply. He sheathed his sword, Inuyasha darting towards the bed. He stood on one side, Sesshomaru standing on the other. Inuyasha looked to the pups, Sesshomaru placing his hands on the bed.

"What's so wrong with rutting with me? You enjoyed it very well last night," Sesshomaru said with his ignorant smirk, Inuyasha growling low at him. He remembered very clearly why he hated him now.

"Does no not exist in your dictionary?" Inuyasha growled, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Sesshomaru jumped onto the bed, Inuyasha darting away. He got his sword, fire erupting as his power activated it, the tip of his sword ending at Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha was panting, more out of excitement than anger. He had never done this before, unable but to feel that this was erotic in a way. Sesshomaru touched a finger to the blade, the barrier electrocuting him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't wear his armor this time, Inuyasha bringing his sword down.

He cut through his clothing, Sesshomaru looking down when his kimono fell open, his sash falling to the ground. He looked back to him, Inuyasha smiling.

"The answer is still no." Sesshomaru smirked, raising his hands in defeat. Inuyasha was surprised, his hand lowering just slightly. Sesshomaru kicked his sword away, the sword landing with a loud clatter onto the wooden floor. Inuyasha tried to dart away, Sesshomaru grabbing him.

"You ruined my clothes," he growled into his ear, slipping his hand into his hakama as he struggled. Inuyasha stilled, his head tilting back a bit as he took in a sharp breath. Sesshomaru bit the shell of his ear, pulling lightly on the flesh. Inuyasha shivered, arching with a shaky moan. Sesshomaru had won again, a new kimono lost in the small battle. He was just about to push a finger inside when Kana began to cry. Inuyasha looked to her, panting softly as Sesshomaru took his hand from his hakama.

"Come to my study after she goes to sleep," Sesshomaru told him, leaving the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, going over to Kana. She cried louder when she wasn't immediately picked up, Inuyasha snorting as he picked her up. She continued to cry for a bit as he rocked her, her fundoshi wet and stinky. Inuyasha sighed, laying her down on the table.

He wondered how many times they could poop and pee in a day.

**Author's note: Here's another chapter! School is awesome if anyone cares! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Da and Mah!

**Chapter 23**

**Six Months**

Inuyasha woke up suddenly, arching with a moan. His toes curled and his hand shot down, grabbing a handful of smooth hair. His orgasm rammed through him like a tidal wave, his thighs tightening around broad shoulders. He relaxed when it stopped, his body becoming limp. He opened his eyes, sitting up.

Sesshomaru rose up, Inuyasha realising too late what he had done. He glared at him, pulling the blankets back over his body. He had started his heat, on the last few days of his fertile period. Daisy made sure Sesshomaru he was busy so he wouldn't mate him, but obviously he had already done everything.

"Just once," Sesshomaru panted, his fundoshi unable to hide his erection. Inuyasha growled, rolling away from him. Sesshomaru grabbed him, pulling him back. Inuyasha growled, prepared to just kill him at the moment. Sesshomaru was sweating and panting like a dog, Inuyasha confused for a second.

Why was he like that?

His eyes widened, Inuyasha pushing him away from him and getting off the bed, bringing the blankets with him. Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha seeing his kimono was discarded on the floor.

"Please tell me you didn't," Inuyasha breathed, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

"Did I rut with you? No, I prefer you awake and moaning," Sesshomaru told him, in front of him in a second. Inuyasha gasped as he was on the floor suddenly, Sesshomaru moving the blankets off of his body with a sharp tug. Inuyasha's body screamed yes but he screamed no. He didn't want to have another!

"Se-" Imari began to cry. Sesshomaru stopped, holding his sash. He got off him, his children's cries more important than rutting at the moment. Inuyasha darted to her, picking her up. She was hungry, Inuyasha looking down when the other three were woken up by her cries. He cleaned all of their fundoshi and fed them, Kana seeming to not want to go back to sleep. Inuyasha looked to the other three, the three looking back to him.

He put on a kimono before he put them on the bed, Sesshomaru seeming a tad irritated by that. They laid there for a second, Inuyasha smiling when Taiyo put his foot in his mouth. Kana sat up, rocking back and forth. She flapped her arms like she was about to fly with a screeching laugh, Inuyasha chuckling. Imari followed her lead, falling forward, landing on her hands. She moved her back legs with quick pushes, but she didn't seem to move. Inuyasha put her on the floor, Imari doing it again. This time she moved, her screeches of laughter even making Sesshomaru laugh.

Inuyasha caught Ichirou when he almost fell off the bed watching his sister, kicking his legs when Inuyasha held him. He put him on the floor, Ichirou unable to hold his weight on his hands like she could. Instead he sat up, seeming about to cry. He reached for her, Imari seeming more interested of the table she was heading too. Sesshomaru changed her direction, Ichirou sniffling. He tried again, kicking his legs as he slapped his hands against the ground. He began to crawl, going straight for Imari.

Inuyasha looked to the other two, Kana rolling around in a circle. She stopped when she realised she was being watched, sitting up. She smiled, Inuyasha chuckling. Taiyo was crawling around, Sesshomaru making sure he didn't fall off the bed. Daisy came in, stopping when she saw the numerous movement. Imari and Ichirou were crawling to each other, Imari for once not pulling his ears. She put her mouth on his face though. He laughed, Imari pulling away, seeming shocked. She did it again, Ichirou screeching with laughter.

She smiled, looking over to the other two. Sesshomaru was monitoring Taiyo, making sure he didn't fall of the bed as he crawled. Kana seemed to prefer dragging herself and rolling, Daisy cleaning up. She could feel the tension Sesshomaru secreted, his eyes looking to Inuyasha every few minutes. She sighed, asking Inuyasha if she could talk to him outside. Sesshomaru put the other two on the floor, laying down. They attacked him.

"I have talked to this Kaede you spoke to me about. She said you can use this if you don't want to get pregnant." Daisy took out two different types of herbs, Inuyasha grateful.

"They will take a few hours to kick in, but the pups should distract him long enough," she told him, Inuyasha eating it raw like she instructed. He nearly vomited it back up, the herbs just disgusting. Daisy rubbed his back, Inuyasha panting softly.

"Why is he always so horny?' he asked, Daisy pursing her lips.

"I never had a need to think of that Inuyasha," she told him, obviously seeming a tad out of place. Inuyasha sighed, hoping the stuff worked. He wanted to rut badly, it was so overpowering he had almost gave in earlier. He had more control, but that didn't mean he was going to be a saint. He entered his room, Sesshomaru fighting playfully with the four. Imari screeched, slapping his face with a slobber covered hand. He played dead, Imari looking at him with wide eyes.

"Da!" she yelled, Sesshomaru opening an eyeball, but he closed it just as quickly. She slapped his face again, Ichirou slapping his groin. Sesshomaru grunted, putting a hand over that area. Inuyasha laughed, the four looking behind them.

"Mah!" Imari screeched, the other's repeating her. Inuyasha got down to all fours, growling playfully. They all crawled to him, Kana falling a few times but reaching him. Sesshomaru stood, Ichirou's slap seeming hard enough to have hurt him a little. He picked him up with a growl, Ichirou screeching with laughter.

Inuyasha picked up Kana, the other two playing with eachother in front of him. They seemed to try and see who can make the funnier hand movement, Imari growling at Taiyo when he clapped his hands. Kana tried to open his kimono, Inuyasha lightly biting her fingers as he watched the twins.

That was something they had learned too quickly. They had learned to open his kimono and get to his nipples without even touching his sash, Ichirou the most aggressive when it came down to it. Inuyasha nipped her fingers again, Kana slapping his chest. She hurt his nipple, Inuyasha growling low at her. Sesshomaru looked over, Inuyasha having started licking her face to distract her from his nipples.

"Is mommy being mean?" Sesshomaru asked, Kana looking to him, Inuyasha licking her hair. Her face scrunched up, Inuyasha pulling lightly on her ear. She slapped his face, Inuyasha taking her hand into his mouth. She screeched, Inuyasha growling softly. Sesshomaru put down Ichirou, the little boy deciding to join Taiyo and Imari's game. He was winning easily.

Inuyasha let go of her hand, Kana going straight back to trying to open his kimono. Inuyasha looked up when Sesshomaru lifted his chin, his face rather close to his groin. Inuyasha's cheeks grew red, Sesshomaru sitting down on the side of him with a smirk.

"What's wrong with her being fed?" Sesshomaru asked as he undid his sash, Kana opening his kimono easier. Inuyasha glared at him, Sesshomaru smirking. He leaned down, taking his other nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, but his teeth didn't hurt him. He suckled greedily, Kana putting a hand to his face as she suckled. She watched him, Sesshomaru looking back. He suckled harder, Inuyasha jumping a little when Kana bit his nipple. Sesshomaru reached a hand between his legs, Inuyasha's eyes going wide.

He took him off his breast by his hair, growling low at him. Sesshomaru raised his hands innocently. Ichirou crawled to him, reaching up for his nipple. Sesshomaru felt a tad left out, a pout touching his lips. He would get what he wanted when they went to bed though. He laid down by Taiyo and Imari, poking their butts. They turned to him, smiling as they crawled to him. He smirked, rolling away. Inuyasha watched, smiling softly as his previous anger dissipated. They chased after him, Imari getting to him first.

When Kana and Ichirou finished eating they played some more, Inuyasha chasing after them on all fours. They screamed with laughter, their laughter warming the usually cold castle. It went on like this for a few more hours, the four getting tired. Inuyasha fed them all before putting them to bed, sighing as his own exhaustion began to seep in. It was only the afternoon but he was still tired. He and Sesshomaru ate in their room, Daisy coming and getting their plates. Sesshomaru had no work, the two getting into bed naked, Inuyasha falling down on his stomach with a huff.

"They have too much energy," he grumbled, Sesshomaru rising up to his elbows. He moved Inuyasha's hair off his back, his kimono discarded. He ran a hand down his spine, Inuyasha shivering, looking to him.

"I heard your conversation with Daisy," he told him, Inuyasha looking away. His eyes snapped open and he gasped when Sesshomaru slapped his ass.

"So is it a yes now?" he asked, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. He looked away, not even caring to answer. Sesshomaru began to massage his shoulders with one hand, Inuyasha finding it surprisingly good. He did this for a few minutes before getting up and straddling his thighs, massaging his shoulders with more vigor. Inuyasha groaned softly, relaxing under his treatment. Sesshomaru went lower, massaging out the small pain balls he felt along his spine. Inuyasha shivered as he got to his lower back, the most pained part of his body.

"Harder," he groaned as he stretched, popping his spine. Sesshomaru pressed harder, smirking as he found a new way to get what he wanted. Inuyasha began to pant, moaning softly.

"Harder," he moaned, Sesshomaru pressing hard with his thumbs, giving a deep tissue massage. Inuyasha was getting wet, Sesshomaru smiling when he began to pant louder. He was moaning every time he pressed harder, his ass popping up slightly. Sesshomaru finally got out the knot that had formed there, Inuyasha shivering. His wetness gushed from behind, the first time Sesshomaru having ever seen him do that. Inuyasha was spent, panting against the sheets, his fisted hands slowly relaxing. Sesshomaru got off his thighs, Inuyasha sitting up shakily. He stretched up, Sesshomaru laying down as he watched his every muscle flex. His stomach was almost back to normal, a small amount of fat left. Sesshomaru wanted to see him pregnant again, but since he ate the herbs he knew that wasn't going to happen today.

"Feel better?" he asked as Inuyasha relaxed, an all over body shiver running through him as he laid back down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, Sesshomaru keeping his lips sealed. He had actually learned it from his mother, one of the only times she actually treated him like a son. He ran a hand up his thigh, touching the wetness that stained his flesh. It was still warm, Sesshomaru rubbing a finger over his wet entrance. Inuyasha looked to him but didn't do anything. He closed his eyes with a groan as he pushed the finger inside, Sesshomaru nearly cheering inside.

He was perfectly fine with giving massages before rutting with him.

"Deeper," Inuyasha breathed, rising up to his elbows with a gasp when he pushed in a two more, pressing them up to the second knuckle. He twisted them around, Inuyasha's cheeks red as he shivered, small gasps leaving his throat. Sesshomaru tried to squeeze in a fourth, Inuyasha pulling away slightly with a small whimper. He pressed the finger in, Inuyasha rising up onto his knees. Sesshomaru rose up to a sitting position, Inuyasha moaning against the mattress.

"Why are your finger's so thick?" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru thrusting them in and out. He moaned, drool sliding down his chin. His gasps became choked when he began to pound his finger's into his body, his body rocking with his fingers. Inuyasha fisted the sheets, Sesshomaru thinking the reason he never felt or seen him gush that wetness from his ass was because he was too busy rutting to notice. But he wanted to see now.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha gasped, one of his eyes closed as the other looked to him, sweat sliding down his temple. Sesshomaru did it harder, Inuyasha covering his mouth. Drool slid past his fingers, Sesshomaru touching that small bundle of nerves deep inside him. Inuyasha jolted, his eyes shut tight as he began to pant quickly, so close to that bliss.

He had never felt this pleasure to such an extent, his cock hard between his thighs. But the pleasure was building up somewhere else. He removed his hand from his mouth, a line of drool falling to the bed. It felt so good, Inuyasha pushing back against them. He was so close to bursting, his legs getting weak as a heat built in his stomach.

"Sessh oh god harder," he panted, Sesshomaru going impossibly harder and deeper. Inuyasha rose up slightly, Sesshomaru kneading his balls. Inuyasha clawed the sheets, Sesshomaru pulling his fingers out. That was the last straw. Inuyasha exploded, his cock gushing as so did his ass. It was so sexy, Sesshomaru going behind him. He licked up his wetness, sweet bitterness on his tongue. It tasted just like his female form, Sesshomaru holding him closer as he devoured him.

Inuyasha shivered, panting as it felt like his spine had been torn out in the most erotic way possible. He licked his lips, looking behind him. Sesshomaru pulled away, wiping his mouth. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, Sesshomaru smirking as he turned him around, Inuyasha sitting back on his calves. He kissed him, Inuyasha shivering. He slid his tongue into his mouth, Inuyasha tasting his mouth. He pulled away slowly, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"I guess it doesn't taste bad," he panted, Sesshomaru smirking. He pushed him back, Inuyasha gasping when he grinded against him. He reached his hands up, grabbing his arms.

"Why are you always horny?" he asked him, taking in a sharp breath when he grinded against him again. Sesshomaru grinned, Inuyasha arching when he thrust hard and fast against him. He stopped after a few minutes, panting as he grinded slow against him. Inuyasha was a sweating, panting mess of pudding and arousal, Sesshomaru lining himself up.

"Because you are addictive." He thrust into him, Inuyasha arching when he went halfway in. It was so hot and heavy, Inuyasha clawing his shoulders. He pulled him down, kissing his parted lips. Sesshomaru devoured him, Inuyasha gasping into the kiss each time he thrust into him. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, lifting his legs and pressing them close to his chest. Inuyasha moaned when the angle changed and that carnal pleasure attacked him, Sesshomaru kissing his inner thigh.

"Your body and attitude are so enticing I wish I could rut with you forever and never stop," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he pinched his nipple. Sesshomaru spread his thighs, leaning down and slapping his hand away, taking his nipple into his mouth. A whimpering moan escaped his throat when he bit down, Inuyasha grabbing a handful of his hair. He didn't pull though, Sesshomaru suckling greedily. It was such a sweet milk, his hips speeding up.

Inuyasha moaned, his moans building up into screams. He covered his mouth, looking over to the pups. They were still asleep, Imari stirring but not waking up. He closed his eyes when he abused his poor nipples with harsh bites and rough sucks, his ass sore as he pounded into it so hard he felt his pelvis was gonna break. He pulled away from his nipple, going to the other and doing the same. Inuyasha pulled his hair sharply, Sesshomaru groaning around his nipple. He pulled away, licking the red flesh.

"Your smell is intoxicating, your every movement hypnotizing," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha screaming in pleasure behind his hand. He put a hand to his chest, arching away when he thrust slower into his body. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his stomach tightening. He was so close, the carnal pleasure circling his spine, his balls squeezed. His cock weeped, Inuyasha's hand sliding down to Sesshomaru's stomach. He could feel his abs flexing with each of his thrusts, his skin soft against his hand and his muscles hard and strong.

"I fucking love you," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha shaking as he pulled out. He opened his eyes, his hand falling to the sheets. Sesshomaru put his legs around his waist, leaning down over him. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his cheeks deep shade of red and his lips wet with saliva. Sesshomaru kissed him, reaching a hand down as he placed his weight on his elbow. He pushed back in, his thrusts slow. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel it was more intimate this way, his eyes watching him when he pulled away from the kiss.

He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru grabbing his chin. Inuyasha gasped when he took his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes feeling to heavy to keep open. His thighs shook as he thrust into him, his lips capturing his. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around him, gasping into the kiss when he thrust harder.

This wasn't rutting, this was making love.

"Open your eyes," Sesshomaru panted when he pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha feeling weak as he did. This angle caused constant pleasure, electricity running through him smoothly instead of jagged. He slipped his hands into his hair, his scalp warm against his hands. Sesshomaru looked over his features, Inuyasha's eyes lidded as small gasps escaped his throat.

"You're beautiful," he panted, Inuyasha's cheeks boiling now. He looked away, Sesshomaru pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. He took in a sharp breath when he tightened around him, feeling the gush of his wetness against his cock. He groaned as Inuyasha stiffened with a moan, Sesshomaru prideful. He hadn't known he would give him pleasure so many times. Inuyasha was shaking, his lips parted in a silent scream. His cock released next, Sesshomaru panting as he tightened around him again.

"I could do this forever," Sesshomaru panted, rising up. Inuyasha's legs fell to the bed, his hands falling limply eagle spread. He was shaking so badly Sesshomaru pulled out. Inuyasha's wetness gushed, his hand reaching down. Sesshomaru watched as he fingered his entrance, his cock hardening further. Inuyasha pulled his finger's out, looking up to the ceiling lost in a daze.

"I don't think the herbs worked." Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha looking to him. He got onto his knees, straddling his hips.

"If I get pregnant again ima castrate you," he told him, Sesshomaru about to laugh it off. He realized he was dead serious though. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, Inuyasha grabbing his cock and lowering himself down.

"Better enjoy this while you can because we're never doing this again," he told him, Sesshomaru groaning as his ass touched his hips. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling softly. Sesshomaru's head craned back, Inuyasha kissing his neck. Sesshomaru groaned as he began to rise and fall, his hands gripping his ass. Inuyasha gasped against his neck, dragging his teeth along his flesh. Sesshomaru was so close now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when his fangs sank into his skin.

He came into his body with a groan, falling back. Inuyasha followed, pulling his fangs from his flesh. He licked away the blood, Sesshomaru shaking as he tried to get back some of his mind. He was hoping inside he had gotten him pregnant. He didn't, the herbs doing their job. Sesshomaru was glad he was able to keep his balls.

**Author's note: Happy family ne?**


	24. Chapter 24: Let Go

**Chapter 24**

**Nine Months**

Inuyasha woke up to loud cries. He rolled over onto his stomach, too tired to get up. Ever since he was given the herb, having to take it daily, Sesshomaru no longer let him sleep. He heard Sesshomaru get up this time, Inuyasha sighing as he relaxed into the sheets. Imari had finally started eating baby food last month, Inuyasha close to weaning them completely. He opened his eyes when the crying stopped, Sesshomaru hushing their pup. He sat up, seeing him rock Ichirou in his arms.

"I think he had a nightmare," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sighing.

"Bring him here," he yawned, Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"Get some sleep," he told him, Inuyasha unusually tired. The bed called him, but Inuyasha instead rubbed his eyes of sleep. He got up, walking over to him. Sesshomaru kissed his forehead, Inuyasha resting his head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through Ichirou's hair, the strands longer. His hair was growing the fastest, more full than the others. Imari's and Taiyo's wasn't as thick but was growing gradually, Kana's almost as thick as Ichirou's. Inuyasha felt a tad sad they inherited his curse.

"I hope their hair stays knot free," Inuyasha mumbled, Sesshomaru smirking. Ichirou began to suck on his thumb, his feet kicking a few times.

"Get some sleep. I won't have a whole lot of work until probably this afternoon," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha yawning again.

"Shut up," he mumbled, jumping when he slapped his ass. Inuyasha wanted to punch his shoulder but refrained from doing so since he was holding Ichirou.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha grumbling but heading back to bed. He knocked out once his head touched the pillows.

Sesshomaru smirked, sitting down on the ground. He looked over Ichirou's features, running a finger over the shell of one of his doggy ears. He would attract a lot of attention with these he knew. Because he was conceived while Inuyasha was human he was a half breed, but due to something that happened in the womb, the gender shifting Inuyasha had was not passed down to him. Sesshomaru was glad, putting a hand against his cheek.

He rocked him gently when he cried softly, his eyes opening. He looked up at him sleepily, yawning wide. His first molars had started to come out, Sesshomaru getting up and getting his makeshift teething toy. It was something Daisy maid, a herb placed in it along with something else that made it hard but not overly so. It had small holes so when his saliva seeped into it it moistened the herbs, the chewing mashing it up and creating a liquid. It was safe to swallow, helping with the pain of teething. None of them seemed allergic to it, Sesshomaru running a finger over his cheek as he teethed on it.

"Your a silly one aren't you?" Sesshomaru cooed when he spat all over the teething toy, saliva running down his chin. He kicked his feet with laughter when Sesshomaru blew on his belly, a farting noise resounding around the room. He did it again, Ichirou screeching as he kicked wildly. Sesshomaru stopped after the fifth time, chuckling as Ichirou squirmed in his grasp. He took his teething toy away, Ichirou reaching for it. Sesshomaru put it on the table, standing Ichirou up, holding onto his chubby waist. Ichirou seemed fascinated with this, kicking his legs wildly against the floor.

He tried to walk but kept doing it on the sides of his feet, Sesshomaru patient. He stood when he finally got his feet flat on the ground, Ichirou stomping his feet as he wobbled around. His laughter woke up Inuyasha who looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw him wobbling around the room, Sesshomaru holding onto his hands. Ichirou looked to him when he sat up, smiling big.

"Mah!" he screeched, turning to walk to him. Sesshomaru held onto his hands until they got half way there, letting go. Ichirou fell to his hands and knees, his face scrunching up. Inuyasha rose up when he called for him, Sesshomaru raising a hand. Inuyasha felt stressed as he tried to stand and failed, crying out for him.

"Mah!" he cried, Inuyasha about to get up. Sesshomaru growled at him, Inuyasha looking to him with anger. But finally, Ichirou stood. He reached for Inuyasha, wobbling to him. He fell a couple times before he reached him, Inuyasha scooping him up, tears in his eyes.

"That was good Ichirou," he whispered, looking to Sesshomaru. He was taking Kana who had woken up from his brother's cries out of the crib. She had a harder time, walking on the sides of her feet or on her toes. She was determined though, looking down at her feet like she was trying to get herself to do it right. When Sesshomaru let her go she fell on her butt, her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't cry though, trying over and over to stand. She finally succeeded, doing a wobbling run back to Sesshomaru who stood by the door.

"Da!" she screeched, Sesshomaru picking her up when she almost fell on her face. The other two slept longer, Ichirou and Kana chasing after Inuyasha who rolled, Sesshomaru sitting on the bed. He watched with a smile, Inuyasha stopping by the door. Kana wobbled ran towards him, grabbing onto his hair before he could get away. Ichirou attacked his stomach, pulling on his kimono. Inuyasha flopped, the two laughing hysterically. He then went still, his eyes closed.

Kana took a step back, seeming to analyze him. She slapped his face, his eyes staying closed. She smiled, wobbling to the front of his kimono. She tried to pull it open, Inuyasha rolling onto his back, Ichirou losing the grip he had on him. Kana smiled though, slapping his face again.

"Mah!" she yelled, slapping him again.

"Mah!" she yelled, seeming to get a tad scared when Inuyasha didn't open his eyes. Tears brewed in her eyes, Kana sitting down, wobbling a little.

"Mah!" she cried, Inuyasha suddenly bolting up. He ran across the room, laying down there. Kana was glad, laughing as she ran over to him, ichirou following. Inuyasha waited till they got close before opening his eyes, biting at their feet. They scurried away, Inuyasha crawling after them.

Sesshomaru chuckled, looking to the crib. The other two had just woken up, stretching as their small faces scrunched up. Sesshomaru got up, walking over to the crib.

"Hey," he cooed, the twins reaching for him. He picked them both up, Inuyasha looking to him. The other's attacked him while he wasn't looking, Inuyasha roaring in mock defeat.

Teaching them how to walk was like teaching a fish how to breathe out of water. It just wasn't going to happen that day. They could stand, but that was how far they got. They played games by themselves instead, Kana and Ichirou joining in. Inuyasha was glad, not wanting them to be secluded from the rest. He played with them along with Sesshomaru, Daisy coming in with food when it became apparent they weren't going to come to the table.

Rin came in after a while, promising to watch over the four while they bathed. Inuyasha went over everything with her, Daisy finally pushing him out the door after promising she would stay also.

Inuyasha sighed as he and Sesshomaru went to the hot springs, yelping when Sesshomaru slapped his ass. A maid had saw, giggling behind her hand. Inuyasha's cheeks were boiling as they entered the hot springs, walking away from Sesshomaru.

"Did you have to do?" he asked, Sesshomaru giving him a charming grin. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stripping off his kimono. Sesshomaru watched him as he undressed, Inuyasha stepping into the water. He shivered, Sesshomaru getting into the water as he began to swim around. Inuyasha ducked his head under water, careful of his ears as he swam around. He had years of practice when it came down to this. He was looking forward to showing Ichirou how to do it.

Sesshomaru ducked under, Inuyasha seeing him in the murky water. They swam towards each other, locking their fingers together. Inuyasha needed to breath but didn't care, Sesshomaru moving closer. He kissed him under water, Inuyasha opening his mouth as they shared the same breath. He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru pulling them out of the water. He held him close, Inuyasha melting into the kiss as he devoured him. He pulled away, panting for breath.

"If I knew you could do that I would have swam in that river with you," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha smiling. He pulled away, taking small steps back as he covered his nipples with his arm.

"Catch me." Inuyasha ducked under water, Sesshomaru grinning as he watched his ears before he ducked under also. He could see him every now and then, swimming towards him only to lose track of him. He caught his arm after a good five minutes, Inuyasha pressing his lips against his. They shared their breath, both nearly on the verge of drowning. They rose out of the water, Inuyasha panting as he pulled away.

"I used to try and catch fish this way, never did catch any," Inuyasha panted, chuckling at his own stupidity. They both stopped when they heard a thump, the sound of crying following. They hurried out of the water, clothing forgotten as they ran to their room. Inuyasha threw open the door, Daisy looking up. She appeared calm, Kana held in her arms. The bench had been knocked down the other three asleep in the crib.

"What happened?" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru standing behind him with narrowed eyes. Daisy cleared her throat, throwing them both towels. They wrapped them around their waists, their eyes not leaving.

"The bench fell when Rin sat on it wrong. The noise scared Kana and she began to cry," she told them the two relaxing. Inuyasha took Kana, wetting her by accident. She didn't seem to mind, her crying stopping once she realised she was in her mother's arms. Inuyasha rocked her to sleep, shushing her softly. He put her in the crib when she fell asleep, his eyes looking to Rin. Sesshomaru was talking to her, her eyes holding guilt but understanding. Daisy had left a while ago, Inuyasha walking up to the two. Rin nodded, looking down to her hands.

"Sorry for making you worry," she told them, Inuyasha sighing. Sesshomaru looked to him, Inuyasha looking to Rin.

"Next time confess, Daisy shouldn't have to speak for your actions," he told her, Rin nodding. Inuyasha was a tad fearful of letting her monitoring his kids again, but he and Sesshomaru went back to the hotsprings, having failed to actually wash up. Inuyasha sat on the edge, scrubbing his body with the sand, Sesshomaru deciding to just soak as he sat on a rock. Daisy had came back before they left, Inuyasha feeling a tad better.

"What did you tell her?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"I told her to tell me the truth. She told me that she had been chasing Kana and got on the bench while chasing her and one of the legs broke. It almost hit her but she was fast enough to escape. It scared her and she started crying. Rin hurt her arm but it's just a bruise," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha frowning.

"Why did Daisy lie?" he asked, Sesshomaru opening his eyes.

"She didn't. She just told what she saw." Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha slipping back into the water. He walked over to him, straddling his thighs under the water. Sesshomaru grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead against his.

"Daisy would never lie. She would only tell what she saw," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sighing. He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru running a hand up his spine. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

The world was in a mix of reds and oranges, but for once he could make out Sesshomaru's facial features in the blinding red. He ran a hand over his cheek, his aura surrounding him as his own surrounded him.

Inuyasha scooted closer, kissing his lips. Sesshomaru groaned softly, his hand digging into his back as his other gripped his thigh. Inuyasha held tighter onto him, moaning softly. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, Inuyasha feeling he couldn't get close enough. he felt his claws dig into his back, Inuyasha arching forward with a whimper.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha's blood slipping down his back. Inuyasha pressed his nose against his neck, Sesshomaru pulling him even closer. Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he raised his hips, grinding against him slowly. Sesshomaru guided his hips, panting in his ear as his groin pressed against his. They couldn't have sex in here, but they never said about everything else.

"Keep going baby," Sesshomaru husked into Inuyasha's ear when he whimpered, his hips making slow fluid movements. It was very close to a lap dance, Sesshomaru panting when he went lower, grinding against his groin harder.

"We should stop," Inuyasha panted even though his hips didn't stop, Sesshomaru grabbing his ass. His wound had healed but the blood still dripped down his back, the water painted a light pink before returning to it's original color. Sesshomaru groaned when he pulled away, pulling him back.

"Just this once," he panted, Inuyasha closing his eyes tight as he buried his nose into the crook of his neck. He wanted to stop before it got too far, his pups on his mind. Sesshomaru began to massage his lower back though, for a second those thoughts pushed to the back of his mind.

"Come on baby," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, Inuyasha opening his eyes as he shivered. He moved away from his neck, looking at him in the eyes. Sesshomaru stared back, his cheeks a light pink from arousal, his lips bruised from his earlier kisses. Inuyasha bit his lip, looking over his shoulder to the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, turning his eyes back to him.

"Concentrate on me baby," he told him, Inuyasha looking deep into his eyes. He let him pull him closer, Inuyasha tilting his head back as Sesshomaru put his weight on a hand and grinded against him. He began to move his hips, hiding his face against his neck as he grinded against him. It was slow and intimate, the complete opposite of their usual aroused frenzy. Inuyasha gasped when he pulled him closer, his claws sliding down his thighs.

"I love you," Sesshomaru groaned as he grabbed his sides, barely restraining his strength like this. Inuyasha rocked his hips against his, coming out of hiding. He kissed him, arching when his claws slid down his sides. He gripped his ass, pulling him closer and harder against him. Inuyasha could feel the strain in his body as he tried not to use his full power, his blood mixing with the water. He pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru pulling him closer. He was gripping his ass so tight he knew he would leave bruises, his skin hot to the touch.

"Let go," he whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru's body becoming so hot it nearly burned to the touch. Inuyasha rose up, Sesshomaru frowning as he walked away from him. He went over to the steps, flicking his hair over his shoulder. He sat down, spreading his legs. His knees were breaking the surface, his head tilting back as he exposed his throat to him. Sesshomaru throbbed, walking over to him. He ran a hand up his stomach, his hand breaking the surface as he touched his chest. He pinched a nipple, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath. He slid his hand up into his hair, fisting his hand in the thick strands.

"Do what you want," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru's body temperature spiking. He pressed against him, grabbing his thighs as he thrust into him. Inuyasha gasped, gritting his teeth as the water took away some of that natural lubricant his body produced. Sesshomaru tightened his hand in his hair, pulling it down till his chest was arched out. He thrust into him like an animal, his demon seeming to rampage as he took him hard and fast against the steps. Inuyasha didn't complain or scream, biting his lip to stifle his moans.

Sesshomaru growled as he thrust into him as hard as he could, Inuyasha whimpering softly. He felt so hot, acid trickling from his fingers. Inuyasha gasped, the acid surprisingly not hurting him. It burned though, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as the acid seemed to pour inside him also. It was leaking from every fiber of his being, Sesshomaru growling as he let go of his hair and grabbed his hips, thrusting harder and faster. Smoke rose up from his body, Inuyasha stifling any noises with his hand, closing his eyes tight. This was Sesshomaru's true power, his every thrust almost painful, Inuyasha for sure if he was human his pelvis would be broken by now.

The acid alone would have burned them alive.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes were red, his canines large and sharp, his body barely containing his demon. Inuyasha reached forward, running a hand over the mark on his cheek. Sesshomaru seemed to calm, his eyes closing as he stilled inside him.

"It's okay, let go," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru opening his eyes. He seemed unsure, Inuyasha smiling as he panted.

"I'll be okay," he told him, Sesshomaru leaning down. He licked his lips, marks appearing on Inuyasha's cheeks. His eyes turned red, his other hand coming up from the water and fisting in his hair.

"Let go," Inuyasha whispered, arching with a silent scream when he felt like he was being burned inside. Sesshomaru whimpered, his eyes closing as tried to not transform. He would kill Inuyasha if he did, Sesshomaru panting as he tried to calm himself. Inuyasha shook his head though, urging him to just let go. Sesshomaru wouldn't, not here. He pulled out, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"I can't," Sesshomaru panted, shaking terribly. Inuyasha seemed to understand, pulling him against his chest. Sesshomaru rested against him, Inuyasha kissing his head.

"It's okay," Inuyasha whispered, his erection poking Sesshomaru beneath the water. They ignored it though, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Do you want to finish?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru nodding. Inuyasha got onto the sand, laying down and spreading his legs. Sesshomaru followed, pushing into his body. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his insides a tad sore. His cock seemed to soothe him though, Inuyasha gasping when he thrust into him. He was shaking on top of him, steam still rising from his skin. He was calming down though, cumming into Inuyasha's body with a groan. He fell against him, Inuyasha running his fingers through his hair. He pulled on a couple knots but Sesshomaru didn't care.

"One day," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru rising up to his elbows. The sand hurt him but he didn't care, kissing his lips. Inuyasha relaxed into it, Sesshomaru not caring to pull out even though the knot had undid.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sesshomaru panted as he pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha running a hand up his arm.

"You won't," he told him, Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha's eyes weren't afraid, only loving. They had become wrinkly but neither cared, getting dressed and heading back towards their room.

Rin left, deciding to help Daisy make lunch. Inuyasha kissed every one of his pups, Kana waking up. She looked at him for a moment, raising her arms.

"Ma," she mumbled, Inuyasha picking her up. In the end, all four slept in the bed with them, sleeping soundly. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru, one arm over his pups as the other massaged his mate's scalp. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, placing a hand over their pups, locking his finger's with Inuyasha's. They all fell asleep, Sesshomaru falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's note: I don't want four kids, but kids in general are just so cute!**


	25. Chapter 25: Spit Balls

**Chapter 25**

**Author's note: This will be my last chapter for this story. I am glad so many of you enjoyed it and you're welcome for me being so awesome. (You too)**

**One Year**

Imari wobbled over to Inuyasha who growled playfully at her, the little girl's eyes bright with joy and curiosity. Inuyasha darted away, stopping a few feet away from her. She fell on her butt trying to keep track on him, laughing when he growled at her. He darted forward, licking her face before pulling away again. She closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face. She reached for him, Inuyasha darting away. She screeched with laughter, the other three attacking Sesshomaru. They had begun to find his hair extremely interesting.

Inuyasha laid down, whimpering softly. Imari came to his side, putting a hand against his face.

"Mah oka!" She seemed to ask in a loud voice, Taiyo looking over his shoulder.

"Mah oka!" he yelled, walking over to them. They had learned to walk at ten months, Inuyasha glad but at the same time terrified. They had learned to get out of their crib. Inuyasha had woke up one night with Ichirou suckling his breasts, the other three asleep on the floor, the feat to get onto the bed too much for them. It had scared him and surprised him at the same time.

There was a knock at the door, Inuyasha sitting up. Daisy opened the door, four little kimono's held in her arms. Imari ran over to her in her wobbly way, grabbing onto her kimono. She had grew a liking to her, Inuyasha smiling as she walked next to her proudly. Daisy picked her up, handing her to Inuyasha.

"The ceremony will start in a hour. Hurry and get ready," Daisy urged, Inuyasha sighing. He had already cleaned up, but he was stalling. They were having a huge gathering for their first three children's birthdays, Ichirou's not done for another few months. Inuyasha wanted to do it all together but Daisy felt that would be unfair to Ichirou, Inuyasha grunting as he stood. He had started back to working out and fighting, Sesshomaru finally letting him go out of the barrier.

He was a tad out of shape, but killing low level monsters was doing great for his body.

"I'm too old to be doing this," Inuyasha sighed as he changed Ichirou, Daisy giving him a look of amusement. She had been around when his father was just being born. Inuyasha blew against his stomach, Ichirou kicking out his feet as he laughed. Inuyasha grinned, doing it again. Daisy took the dirty fundoshi, Inuyasha cleaning him up. Sesshomaru did the twins, Inuyasha given Kana. She was speaking sentences now. They were garbled and off, but she seemed to be really trying.

She was also growling more, doing it whenever she didn't get what she wanted. Inuyasha was hoping it wouldn't become a permanent thing and was just a phase. She spat up at him, Inuyasha biting her toes. She screeched with laughter, kicking her feet wildly. He let go, doing up her clean fundoshi with difficulty. Daisy had just finished dressing Ichirou when he passed Kana to her, Kana kicking at the kimono she tried to put her in. Daisy sighed, tickling her foot.

Kana screamed bloody murder.

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling as she laughed so hard she began to drool, Sesshomaru just finishing up Taiyo. Imari had fallen asleep, dressed in a red and white kimono. She was just too cute. The boys had begun to be dressed in hakama's instead of just kimono's, the two seeming just fine with them. It didn't stop them from putting their feet in their mouths so they were fine with them.

Inuyasha dressed in a jade kimono with white thin lines on the sleeves, his legs covered in a black hakama. He had to say, Daisy had very good taste. He looked to the door when it opened, Rin entering with a grin. She had just got married, just arriving from her honeymoon. It took everything in Inuyasha not to kill that boy when he smelt his scent all over her. She was happy though, going to leave and return with Kaede after his pups ceremony. He didn't want her to go.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her when she hugged him, the two ignoring Sesshomaru who was dressing into his outfit. Rin was always in their room, seeing more than Inuyasha had wanted of both their bodies. But she babysitted the kids along with Daisy when they needed alone time.

He guessed a loss of privacy was worth getting some extra sleep or rutting. He prefered sleep and massages, but the rutting afterwards was still very rewarding.

Rin giggled, Inuyasha snapping out of his daze. Rin fixed his kimono, evening out the underlayer. She smiled, slapping his shoulders.

"You look just as angry as when I saw you," she told him, Inuyasha frowning in confusion. she laughed, going to the crib. The four were resting, snuggling close to each other. Rin touched Kana's cheek, her head leaning into her touch. Rin pulled her hand away, looking to Sesshomaru who had dressed in his usual outfit. He skipped the white robes, talking about something to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, Sesshomaru frowning as he seemed to stress it even further.

Rin left the room, feeling her presence was no longer needed. She had to get ready herself anyways.

Inuyasha sighed as they left their room, a sleeping Kana and semi awake Ichirou in his arms. The twins were wide awake, hearing the noise from the ballroom even before Inuyasha could. Kana woke up the closer they got, crying softly as her nap was interrupted. Inuyasha shushed her softly, looking up when the large double doors opened.

There seemed to be more people than last time. He felt less scared though, Kana crying softly, everyone ceasing all talking. Kana looked around as Inuyasha walked up to the throne, arching up and reaching for her grandmother. Inuyasha barely noticed she was there, fixing Kana in her arms.

"Later," he whispered into her ear, Kana looking to him. She stopped her struggling, calming down. Inuyasha sat down on his throne, Sesshomaru sitting next to him. Daisy took the twins, Sesshomaru given a scroll. He read it over, Inuyasha distracted by Ichirou who had begun to twist his hair around his fingers. He pulled lightly, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. Ichirou pulled it again.

Sesshomaru finished his speech, sitting back down. The Noble's came up to them, the one out of Inuyasha's favor staying at the beginning of the steps. Inuyasha was glad, the other two inspecting the four. Ichirou grabbed their fingers when they touched his ears, growling low at them.

"He is aggressive," they said with a frown, Inuyasha growling at them too.

Or too much like his mother.

"He will make a great Lord," Sesshomaru told them, Ichirou trying to get to Inuyasha's nipples. He didn't let him though, Ichirou throwing a fit. Daisy gave him a towel when Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, Ichirou hiding behind it as he suckled greedily. Sesshomaru's mother stepped up to the throne, giving Inuyasha a bow. After given permission she looked over three of them, Ichirou refusing to let go of his nipple. He was hurting him, Inuyasha trying to situate it so he wouldn't bite him.

"He will surely be a different one," she told Inuyasha, his eyes turning up to her. She bowed again, walking away. The gathering started, many coming up to see the now one year old heirs of the western lands. Ichirou didn't stop feeding till half way through the gathering, Inuyasha restricted to his throne as Sesshomaru walked around and greeted and thanked all who had come. Daisy came up to him, her head bowed.

"I shall give him more baby food than usual," she told him, Inuyasha nodding his head when he finally stopped suckling. Ichirou closed his eyes, tired now. Inuyasha joined the gathering along with Kana and Ichirou in his arms for a few more hours, tiring quickly. The two already seemed to like it either way. He was heading to the large doors after telling Sesshomaru of his leave, Daisy following behind him with the twins, the two super excited. A hand touched his shoulder, Inuyasha stopping. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Umeka. She seemed to be less hostile than before though, but Inuyasha still tightened his grip on his pups.

"Can I help you?" he asked, being rather rude. She had not made a very good first impression in the first place. She straightened up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I wish to congratulate you on your offspring," she told him, Inuyasha taken aback. He looked to her father but he was distracted with a fine demon woman, his cheeks a tad red from intoxication.

"I was rude to have treated you in such a manner from the very beginning. But do know that these are not your lands, they are Lord Sesshomaru's." She seemed shocked when Kana aimed a ball of spit at her face, a few people who had tuned in chuckling.

"No it's not just his. So if you would excuse me, I have Lord Sesshomaru's offspring and my pups to put to bed." He turned and walked away, Umeka wiping the spit from her face. The doors closed heavily behind him.

Inuyasha kissed Kana's forehead before placing her in the crib, the dark haired girl already sound asleep. Ichirou was too, Taiyo and Imari seeming hyped from the gathering. He could see their energy was deteriorating though, Imari closing her eyes when he placed her in the crib with her siblings. They had been striped naked, their forms shifting including Ichirou's. Inuyasha was just glad the crib was large, the pups the size of almost full grown dogs. They overlapped each other, sleeping soundly.

"I swear they are growing to fast," Inuyasha sighed, Daisy patting his shoulder as she walked to the door.

"Just be glad Ichirou can turn. Also be glad he just looks like a half demon but is full demon," she added in, Inuyasha chuckling as he ran a hand through his fur.

He was a unique individual indeed.

Inuyasha waited till Daisy left before stripping, falling into bed with a groan. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. He dreamt of blurred colors.

"Inuyasha." He bolted up, turning sharply to see who had called his name. It was just Sesshomaru, his body still fully clothed. Inuyasha mumbled something, falling back against the bed on his stomach. Sesshomaru's heat disappeared for a moment, the sounds of clothes shifting echoing in Inuyasha's ears. He felt his heat return, hotter as his flesh touched against his. Inuyasha just wanted to sleep, raising a hand over his head as he rested again. Sesshomaru ran a hand up his thigh, resting on the side of him.

"Go to sleep," Inuyasha mumbled, in no mood to rut at the moment. Sesshomaru listened for once, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I love you," he whispered, Inuyasha mumbling his reply. That didn't seem to please Sesshomaru, Inuyasha gasping when he was flipped onto his back. He wanted to cry when Sesshomaru slipped between his legs, shaking his head as he laid over him.

"Let me sleep," he nearly begged, Sesshomaru pressing his lips against his. Inuyasha pulled away with a gasp, pressing his hands against his chest.

"I love you," Sesshomaru repeated as he kissed a trail from his neck down to his nipples, Inuyasha grabbing a handful of his hair.

"I love you too now let me sleep," Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru looking up to him as he took his nipple between his lips. He pulled lightly, Inuyasha's thighs tightening around his shoulders.

"Sessh," he gasped, Sesshomaru letting go of his nipple. He rose back up his body, turning them both to the side. Inuyasha was shaking lightly, pressing against him with a whimper. Sesshomaru smirked, a hand sliding down between their bodies.

"I hate you," Inuyasha groaned softly, Sesshomaru grinning. Inuyasha clinged to him, closing his eyes tight as his hand stroked him faster. He hid against his shoulder, taking in a shaky breath.

"I love you."


End file.
